


Обратная замена

by Andrew_Clean



Series: Гол! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Раньше они были любовниками. Сейчас же пытаются убедить себя, что остались хотя бы друзьями. Но главное – они члены одной команды и должны забывать на поле обо всем, кроме победы.





	Обратная замена

**Author's Note:**

> футбольная терминология. Ретеллинг фильма «Гол-2». Сиквел к фику «Зеленый дом с воротами по краям».

Футбольный матч можно сравнить со спектаклем, а игроков – с театральной труппой. Это строго отрежиссированное зрелище, и главный режиссер, он же коуч, тщательно следит за тем, чтобы его указания выполнялись, а зрители готовы освистать каждого, кто допускает фальшь. Здесь есть свои «звезды» и свои статисты, рабочие лошадки, выполняющие подсобные обязанности. Только они не произносят «Кушать подано!», а безмолвно обеспечивают безопасность ворот или же выкладывают мяч на ногу более знаменитому соклубнику, чтобы тот мог отправить его в сетку, зарабатывая очередную долю аплодисментов в свой адрес.

Однако иногда случается и так, что все идет не по заранее написанному сценарию. И тогда режиссеров смещают, статисты выходят в примадонны, а «звезды»… что ж, звезды тускнеют. Что-то вроде этого чувствовал сейчас Дженсен Эклз на поле знаменитого стадиона «Сантьяго Бернабеу». Раньше ему казалось, что его окружает сияние, своеобразная броня, созданная любовью фанатов, которая охраняет от всех негативных выплесков в его адрес. Теперь же он слышал каждый свист со стороны трибун, чувствовал обидные слова, которые жалили больнее пчел. Хуже всего было, что невезение настигло Дженсена не в обычном матче: на поле встречались самые «заклятые друзья» испанского чемпионата – его родной клуб «Реал» и «Барселона». Команды вышли в наиболее «звездных» своих составах. Бэкхем, Зидан, Рауль, Гути, Икер Касильяс пытались противостоять Рональдиньо, Это’О, Пуйолю, Силвиньо сотоварищи. Получалось плохо. Настолько плохо, что комментатор, рассказывавший о матче на одном из английских телеканалов, откровенно называл игру позором для «галактикос»:

– Какой позор! «Реал» проигрывает на «Сантьяго Бернабеу». На своем родном стадионе проигрывает в эль классико! Болельщики «сливочных» освистывают Дженсена Эклза. Когда он пришел в клуб, его называли спасителем. Теперь его называют ослом – и это самое цензурное из слов. И… Рональдиньо блистательно забивает третий гол! Нет, не зря ФИФА назвала его в прошлом году лучшим футболистом года!

Гол действительно получился блистательным: с расстояния метров в двадцать мяч влетел прямо в «девятку». Рональдиньо победно вскинул руки. Икер Касильяс в отчаянии посмотрел на мяч в своих воротах.

Дженсен Эклз пошел по полю, качая головой. Конечно, он не был защитником, а тут именно защита «Реала» конкретно зевнула. Но что делиться по амплуа – проигрывала-то вся команда. Защитники не могли удержать Рональдиньо, которому сегодня, казалось, приделали крылья. А он не мог дойти с мячом до ворот противника.

– Это третий мяч в ворота «Реала». Да, пора бы им уже взбодриться... – словно издеваясь, продолжал комментатор. – Эклз только и делает, что головой качает, прямо как китайский болванчик. Лучше бы атаки поддерживал активнее.

Джаред, смотревший этот матч дома, расстроенно откинулся на спинку дивана. Вот так бывает – мяч просто не идет в ворота, хоть все для этого и сделано…

Падалеки действительно был огорчен, особенно нелестными эпитетами в сторону Эклза. Хотя, казалось бы, чего ему расстраиваться – с уехавшим в Испанию Дженсеном они расстались как едва знакомые люди, сухо кивнув друг другу на прощание. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Джаред обиделся на оставившего его в Англии Эклза. Это Эклз был оскорблен тем, что Джаред его отпустил.

* * *

Когда Дженсену пришло приглашение из «Реала», он пришел посоветоваться к Джареду. После того памятного поцелуя на «Энфилде» их долго и нудно подозревали в том, что, собственно, было правдой, но афишированию не подлежало никак. Они отговорились эмоциями, напряжением, другой ерундой, уверяя, что никакого сексуального подтекста в их действиях не было («Как вы вообще могли такое подумать!»). Джаред больше всего горевал, что ему пришлось съехать из гостеприимной квартиры Дженсена, еще точнее – с его огромной кровати.

– Я доллар под матрас положил, – деловито сообщил он опешившему от удивления Эклзу.

– Зачем? – выдавил тот. Настроение у него в этот день было ни к черту, с Джаредом он почти не разговаривал, и Падалеки долго не понимал, что происходит, пока до него не дошло очевидное: Дженсен просто не хотел, чтобы он уезжал.

– Ну, чтобы вернуться, – пояснил ему Джаред, как маленькому ребенку. – Как в фонтан монетки бросают, чтобы вернуться.

– Ох, елки-палки, – воскликнул Дженсен, – надо было спрятать под матрасом всю твою зарплату. Тогда бы ты точно вернулся – за моей головой.

Джаред с готовностью рассмеялся: он был рад, что развеселил Дженсена, хотя повод был и не совсем веселый.

После Джаред иногда бывал на квартире Эклза, но ночевать не оставался ни разу. Вездесущие папарацци построили целый лагерь под окнами его дома и пристально следили, не даст ли пара лучших форвардов «НЮ» повод усомниться в кристальной чистоте своих помыслов.

Вот и тогда, чтобы сообщить Джареду о предложении «Реала», Дженсен приехал к нему в квартиру. Он устроил долгую прелюдию, прочитав лекцию о нелегкой судьбе футболиста, которого волей рока кидает из клуба в клуб, о том, что они сами выбрали подобный путь. А потом на одном выдохе выпалил суть дела:  
– Меня приглашают в «Реал», я не знаю, идти ли мне.

Если до этого Джаред смотрел на Дженсена подозрительно, то теперь он и вовсе уверился, что тот – сумасшедший.

– Ну ты и тупик, – ответил Падалеки. – Тут даже думать не о чем. Тебе 28 лет, и ты нападающий. Еще два-три года ты сможешь играть в топ-клубах, а затем придется ехать в какой-нибудь султанат. Оттуда в Англию лететь дольше, чем из Испании. Поэтому давай, ноги в руки, хватай ручку и беги подписывать контракт.

– О, ты меня уже на пенсию отправляешь, – как-то неприятно усмехнулся Дженсен. – Что, ждешь и видишь, когда я свалю, чтобы играть перед шейхами?

Правый уголок рта у него дергался.

Джаред даже поморгал: нет, не показалось.

– Дурень, – хлопнул он Эклза по плечу. – Чего ты там себе навыдумывал? Я никуда не хочу тебя спровадить. Просто… Это же «Реал», Дженс. Самый великий клуб. Он сделал тебе предложение, значит, ты не просто отличный – ты выдающийся игрок своего времени.

– Упс, можно я запишу это на диктофон? – дурашливо спросил Дженсен. – Чтобы ты потом не отказался от своих слов перед ребятами, когда я припру тебя к стенке.

– Да я без диктофона это повторю перед парнями, – убежденно ответил Джаред. – Они сами тебе обзавидуются, потому что окажутся в твоей тени. Кто попадает в «Реал», автоматически получает статус «суперзвезды». Теперь тебе нужно будет думать о том, чтобы доказать, что ты достоин этого статуса. Но ты докажешь, я тебя знаю, обязательно докажешь!

– Все это вообще-то я сам должен был говорить, – произнес Эклз в сторону, даже не смотря на Джареда. – А тебе нужно ныть, что теперь мы будем общаться очень редко и все такое, что тебе будет меня не хватать… Это же ты у нас впечатлительная девочка.

Джаред задумался. Почему-то у него возникло впечатление, что сейчас он упускает что-то важное, еще немного – и оно полностью ускользнет из его рук, уйдет песком сквозь пальцы, растворится, словно в воде…

Он помотал головой, пытаясь вернуться в реальность. А Дженсен был уже у двери, заглядывая в зеркало и придавая прическе обычный встрепанный вид.

– Ладно, считай, я уговорился, – засмеялся он. – Пойду, отпраздную мой будущий переход. Переход, переезд… Блин, сколько дел…

Джаред дернулся было за ним, но тот остановил его движением ладони:  
– Нет-нет, малышей туда не пускают. Увидимся на тренировке, приятель, не скучай.

Джаред остался дома – в полном недоумении. Полночи он кружил по квартире, присаживаясь на минуту и тут же вскакивая от беспокойства. Больше всего Джареда откровенно бесило чувство беспомощности. Но потом он решил, что тревожиться о том, с чем все равно ничего не сделать, – только зря мучить себя. Падалеки даже обозлился: во что он превратился, жалкий придурок, жалкий хнычущий придурок, глупый жалкий хнычущий придурок… так он лежал в кровати, нанизывая уничижительные эпитеты, пока не заснул, хотя какое там «заснул» – просто вырубился от усталости и отупения.

* * * 

Но всего через пару часов его разбудил Дженсен, вернувшийся из клуба в его квартиру, пьяным в доску. Взъерошенный, пытавшийся прийти в себя Джаред кутался в плед и переминался с одной босой ноги на другую, наблюдая, как Дженсен стаскивал с себя пиджак и неестественно громко смеялся при этом:  
– Прикинь, а она ... она открывала пивные бутылки... прикинь, чем, Падалецки? Этим самым! Клянусь! Я подумал, что можно попробовать открыть бутылку задницей... Но не стал. И так прикольно было! – Эклз улыбался, но Джаред видел четко: Дженсен обижен, и обижен всерьез. Падалеки это понимал – и не знал, что делать с таким пониманием.

– Значит… ты повеселился? – неуверенно спросил он и тут же выписал самому себе премию за самый тупой вопрос.

Эклз исподлобья посмотрел на него:  
– Ну да… повеселился, – ответил он и подошел ближе к Джареду. Тот растерянно смотрел на любовника сверху вниз, не ожидая никакого подвоха, когда Эклз неожиданно оказался… словно бы вокруг него. Он зацеловывал его щеки, подбородок, шею, руки Дженсена то обнимали Джареда за плечи, то шарили по спине или гладили бедра. От него на Падалеки пахнуло нездоровым жаром, запахом пота и сигарет, а также нереальной похотью.

– Но я еще хочу здесь повеселиться, – буквально выстонал он это в рот Джареду, которого, наверное, давно должно уже было вывернуть от амбре не самого дорогого пойла… Но ему было наплевать. Он сам плыл – от близости Дженсена, от его желания – оно передавалось моментально, словно вирус.

Джаред подхватил Дженсена под зад – тот сразу же обвил его ногами за талию, обхватил руками за шею и прижался так тесно, что Падалеки спросонья уже не понимал, где чье тело. Ему казалось, что одежда на них уже расплавилась. Он полез рукой проверять этот факт – нет, рубашка все еще была на Дженсене, но она так легко задиралась, а ладонь так свободно скользила по телу вверх, до сосков, да, Эклз всегда запросто заводился, стоило приласкать его грудь, не зря, наверное, она была такая гладкая, без удаления волос не обошлось. Или… или просто хозяин от природы такой гладенький?

– О господи… – потерянно простонал Дженсен, едва пальцы задели его левый сосок: Джаред ощутил, что тот уже набух. – Господи… Вниз, Джаред, вниз, ты что, не понимаешь, где твоя рука мне нужнее?

Джаред отлично чувствовал это низом своего живота, куда упирался пах любовника.

– Твердый уже, – нежно проговорил он, погладив рукой ширинку. – Помочь?

– Издеваешься? – злобно пробормотал ему в шею Дженсен. Он, конечно, и сам мог бы расстегнуть свои джинсы, но почему-то Джаред был уверен, что тот не разомкнет сейчас своих рук, хоть бей по ним. И он сам – вот странно – совершенно не чувствовал веса Дженсена, хотя тот наверняка тянул фунтов на 170, никак не меньше.

– Не переживай, – рассмеялся Джаред, слегка задохнувшись – наверное случайно, а не от вожделения, – сейчас я все сделаю.

Он нашарил между собой и Дженсеном его ширинку, зацепил собачку молнии и дернул ее вниз, при этом заметно потягивая вперед, чтобы не прищемить нежную плоть. Молния поддалась быстро, несмотря на то, что джинсы Эклз любил облегающие, показывал «товар лицом». Ладонь мигом скользнула по заметно влажной ткани трусов, заставив Дженсена ахнуть и вцепиться ногтями в шею любовника.

– Что-то ты уже весь потек, – Джаред, как будто равнодушный инспектор, схватил через материю кончик члена партнера и слегка потер его. – Ну и кого ты был настолько рад видеть?

Дженсен уже трясся всем телом, но снова нашел в себе силы недовольно пробурчать:  
– Конечно, всю эту толпу перед твоим домом, кого же еще.

– Вот как?

Джаред одним плавным движением поставил Дженсена на пол, развернул к себе спиной, а лицом к плотно зашторенному окну, сдернул с него джинсы до щиколоток, а трусы до середины бедра, но только с одного бока, так, что член любовника, перехваченный резинкой под основание наискосок, свесился в сторону, мазнув влажным по бедру.

– Хочешь показаться им? Валяй. Они оценят.

Эклз хохотнул:  
– Да я бы показался им, вот кто обрадовался бы зрелищу наверняка. Только нет там в четыре утра никого, не бойся, не стал бы я тебя так подставлять.

Джаред процедил:  
– Кто боится? Я боюсь? Я ничего не боюсь. Хочешь – трахну тебя, перегнув через подоконник, чтоб эти гребаные папарацци слышали, как ты орешь мое имя.

Сказал и понял: а ведь правда, не боится он сейчас уже ничего, никакой огласки. И трахнул бы Дженсена перед всеми, вот только здесь возникала уже другая проблема. Не хотел Джаред, чтобы кто-то видел Дженсена таким – заведенным на сто процентов, голым, полным желания. И, может быть, готовым кончить, лишь только внутри него окажется член или даже просто пальцы…

С этой мыслью Джаред шагнул к любовнику, одной рукой приобняв его под грудью и слегка нагнув, а вторую резко сунув между ягодиц парня. И тут же Эклз, вздрогнув всем телом, перехватил его руку у своей груди и рывком опустил ее вниз, надавив ей на низ своего живота, а затем проведя по своему члену… Джаред почувствовал, что в горсти стало влажно, а в ухо ему застонали так жарко, как он не слышал ни разу в жизни.

Он растерянно наблюдал, как Дженсен, содрогаясь, выплескивал белые нити ему в руку. Собственный член болел и рвался наружу – ему ничего не досталось.

– Ну, Эклз, ты даешь, – растерянно произнес Джаред, больше ничего в голову не пришло.

– Да ладно, – дернул тот плечом, не глядя на Падалеки. – ты не думай, я не отлыниваю.

Дженсен прошагал к кровати и упал на спину, затем лениво взял член в руку и начал слегка его поглаживать.

– Ты же знаешь, тебе стоит только потеребить мои соски… Погладить член… Вставить мне… и я буду просить тебя… и у меня встанет снова… и потечет – бормотал он, впившись в глаза Джареда совсем бесстыжим взглядом. Конечно, тот не выдержал долго – по существу, ни одной секунды и не выдержал. Только зашипел, когда пытался вылезти-вывернуться из остававшейся на нем одежды. Затем в один скачок оказался рядом с кроватью.

До утра Дженсен выполнял буквально все его желания, он был таким податливым и гибким, он плавился в руках Джареда, подставляясь любым, самым смелым ласкам. Он принимал Джареда на животе и на коленях, на спине и стоя рядом со стеной. Он сам растягивал себя и направлял член любовника в ждущее отверстие.

Они были вместе несколько месяцев и что только ни творили в постели за это время, но Дженсен ни разу не был таким открытым и готовым на все. Только когда они оба, уже совершенно выдохшиеся, лежали рядом на кровати, уткнувшись носами в подушки, и не хотели уже ничего, внезапная догадка заставила Джареда похолодеть.

Таким образом Дженсен прощался с ним.

* * * 

Хотя на самом деле официальное прощание произошло почти через месяц – когда стороны закончили улаживать формальности с расторжением контракта и подписанием новых документов. Все это время Дженсен проходил медицинское обследование, встречался с руководством клуба и тренировался по особой программе. В «Ньюкасле» его посадили на скамейку, да даже уже и не включали в состав на игру, поскольку не рассчитывали всерьез. Поэтому Джаред видел Эклза очень редко.

Впрочем, он сам не жаждал пересекаться с новоиспеченным «галактикос». Джаред внезапно для всех возобновил очень тесное общение с мисс Кортез, и, надо сказать, девушка была этому чрезвычайно рада. Только вот сам Падалеки чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, глядя в восторженные девичьи глаза. Он использовал Женевьев, использовал преднамеренно и некрасиво. Но не сказать, чтобы у него самого бабочки в животе порхали от счастья при каждой встрече.

Дело было в том, что Джаред понял еще одну вещь, до которой не «допер» тогда ночью. Эклз хотел остаться в «Ньюкасле» не из-за команды, не из-за денег, боязни ответственности или фанатов, которые его сейчас почти боготворили. Он хотел остаться из-за него, Джареда. И Джаред всерьез решил положить этому конец. А выход был прост: необходимо было сделать так, чтобы Дженсен сам не захотел оставаться ради него.

Вот поэтому Джаред снова дарил цветы Женевьев и приглашал ее на свидания. Поэтому он пустил слушок, что мисс Кортез присматривает себе белое платье. Поэтому он сбрасывал вызовы Дженсена… которые очень скоро прекратились. Так скоро, что Падалеки даже посмеялся: немного же понадобилось времени, чтобы отвадить Эклза. Бутылка виски, которой он рассказывал про этот казус, кажется, посмеялась вместе с ним.

Дженсен даже не сообщил ему о времени окончательного отлета. Но Джаред, несмотря на весь свой хитро выстроенный план, не мог отпустить его просто так. Он перехватил Дженсена уже в аэропорту, на пути к терминалу.

Заметив его, Эклз, нагруженный большим чемоданом на колесиках, вздрогнул и остановился. Он подходил к Джареду, глядя на него снизу вверх так затравленно, словно собачонка, ожидающая пинка, что на секунду у Падалеки пропала решимость делать то, что он собирался сделать. Но потом его глаза упали на куртку Дженсена – уже с эмблемой «Реала» – и Джаред шагнул вперед, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия:  
– Эклз! – преувеличенно радостно воскликнул он. – Что же ты мне не сказал, что сегодня улетаешь? Хорошо, ребята обмолвились!

Это была ложь. Джаред долго выпытывал у агента Дженсена время отлета.

– Давай прощаться, что ли?

Эклз застыл, и затравленное выражение сменилось на абсолютно пустое. Руки он Джареду не подал.

– Ты даже не попытался уговорить меня остаться, – произнес Дженсен сухо, убедившись, что его сопровождающий вежливо отошел в сторону.

– Я и не думал. Мы не обязаны держаться за ручки каждую свободную минуту, – пожал плечами Джаред. – Ты что, думал, что это на всю оставшуюся жизнь, пока смерть не разлучит нас, блаблабла?

Эклз молчал, теребя ручку чемодана.

– Да ладно, – пораженно рассмеялся Падалеки. – Мы же просто приятно проводили время, пока играли в одном клубе. Это отличный бонус к тренировкам и скучным сборам, правда? Livin’ la vida loca! А потом я женюсь на Женевьев, ты помиришься с Данниль… Будут у нас уютные домики на семь спален с белыми заборчиками, орава детишек, будем ходить друг к другу в гости на чай и перемигиваться, пока жены не видят.

– Ну да… – протянул Дженсен. – Все так и будет. Ты только в одном ошибся…

Джаред замер.

– Я подыщу себе кого-нибудь покруче Данниль! – расхохотался Эклз. Громко и очень ненатурально, подмигивая своему охраннику: мол, почувствуй комичность ситуации. Затем он хлопнул Джареда по плечу:  
– Ладно, бывай, Падалецки. Мне пора, а то на регистрацию опоздаю. Не скучай тут без меня.

И пошел вперед, с болезненно прямой спиной, оставив Джареда смотреть ему вслед. Падалеки смотрел и думал, что если бы в нем осталось хоть что-то человеческое, он бы сейчас бросился вслед, упал бы перед Эклзом на колени, обхватил его ноги и кричал, что любит, на весь аэровокзал. Вместо этого он просто криво улыбнулся, пытаясь почувствовать удовлетворение от того, что заставил Дженсена сжечь за собой все мосты. Получалось плохо.

Он повернулся и так же механически, как Эклз, пошагал к выходу.

А у машины его ждала Женевьев. Она прислонилась к капоту и в упор смотрела на него.

Джаред был настолько опустошен, что даже не поинтересовался, как девушка очутилась здесь. Он кивком указал ей внутрь машины, но она покачала головой.

– Послушай, Джаред, – сказала она. – Я не слепая и поняла, зачем тебе нужен был весь этот спектакль последних недель. У меня к тебе есть предложение. Почему бы тебе не продолжить его? Чтобы отрезать и себе путь назад? Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой – в любом качестве, настоящей невесты или невесты, чтобы Эклз видел. Подумай об этом сейчас и скажи мне. Если ты хочешь – я поеду домой вместе с тобой. Если нет – тут дежурит масса такси, а у меня есть деньги, и…

Джаред открыл перед Женевьев дверцу своей машины.

* * * 

То, что происходило в этой темной, прокуренной сигарным дымом комнате, за закрытыми дверями и окнами, было больше всего похоже на заседание тайного клуба. По сути, оно таковым и являлось.

Эти люди, сидевшие здесь уже несколько часов, ворочали миллионами, и их прибыльным бизнесом был футбол. Главные акционеры «Реала» собрались, чтобы решить, что делать с невнятной игрой команды. Проигрыш 3:0 от «Барселоны» стал контрольным выстрелом. Затемненный кабинет размером чуть ли не с футбольное поле с опущенными жалюзи создавал атмосферу некоего сообщества. Но стальные миллиардеры, медиа-магнаты, успешные политики старались не смотреть друг на друга. Они были действительно расстроены игрой клуба в последнее время. Футбол оказался заразным – он умудрился победить весь прагматизм и меркантильность этих людей.

На стене комнаты висел большой экран, на который транслировался матч команды английской Премьер-лиги – «Ньюкасл Юнайтед». Радостный комментатор почти кричал:  
– И вот мяч у Падалеки. Сегодня он еще ничем особым не отличился. Пытается проникнуть к воротам на пару с Аланом Ширером. Итак, набегает Падалеки... Потрясающий бросок – ГОЛ! – Падалеки элегантно ударил по воротам справа, мяч нырнул за шиворот вратарю. – Похоже, болельщики сложат новые песни в честь юного игрока «Ньюкасл Юнайтед». Он станет их кумиром.

Посередине круглого стола, за которым расселись люди, ворочавшие неприличными денежными суммами, лежали английские газеты с заголовками «Джаред Падалеки – прикосновение Мидаса», «Гол через две минуты», «Потрясающе! Дебют Падалеки: вечер, который стоит запомнить».

– Справа у него мощная поддержка... Стивен Карр... Удар головой... И – ГОЛ! Великолепный результат для «Ньюкасл Юнайтед»! – продолжал надрываться комментатор с экрана. Хмурые миллионеры пили кофе, наблюдая за Джаредом Падалеки, радостно бежавшим по полю.

Затем, наконец, человек, сидевший во главе стола и, казалось, не поворачивавшийся к экрану, висевшему у него за спиной, затушил сигару, которую курил уже час. Все замерли, глядя на президента «Реала» Флорентино Переса. Он встал, отряхнул с пиджака невидимые крошки и направился к выходу, произнеся всего четыре слова:  
– Этот парень нам нужен.

* * * 

Хмурое серое английское небо нависало над зданием базы «Ньюкасл Юнайтед». Каменное серое трехэтажное строение тоже выглядело мрачным и неприветливым. Серое море бросало волны на берег, словно пытаясь достать высокого парня, бежавшего у кромки воды. Настроение у парня было таким же серым, как вся окружавшая его действительность. Он сам не заметил, как добрался до моста – и вскоре вокруг него уже бушевала стихия. Белые гребни привычно обрушивались на мост, но Джаред бежал, не обращая внимания на холодные мелкие брызги, осыпавшие его то по колено, то с ног до головы. Он сосредоточенно двигался вперед и вперед, не давая себе задуматься над тем, что сам себе напоминает игрушечную лошадку из волчка, подаренного мамой в детстве. Стоило его раскрутить– и лошадь начинала двигаться по бесконечному кругу, не понимая, что впереди у нее нет никакой цели.

Хотя, вероятно, очень многие, получив то, что уже имел Джаред, посчитали бы цель своей жизни достигнутой. Он в неделю зарабатывал столько, сколько многие не видели и за год. А его дом – большой каменный особняк с массивными чугунными воротами – в Ньюкасле считался одним из самых роскошных и престижных. Но все в мире относительно: сейчас на балконе этого шикарного особняка стояла женщина в деловом костюме, и Джаред был готов переехать обратно на задворки Мехико, чтобы больше никогда в жизни ее не видеть.

Женщину эту звали Джули МакНивен, и она зарабатывала на жизнь организацией свадеб. По правде говоря, занималась она этим так давно, что завоевала прочную репутацию на всем побережье, не только в Ньюкасле. И сейчас женщина слегка снисходительно смотрела на темноволосую малышку, которая пыталась что-то креативить по поводу будущих торжеств. Услуги Джули стоили очень дорого, и она точно знала, что эта девочка… Женевьев, правильно – Джули не позволяла себе забывать имена клиенток – так вот, эта прелестная медсестричка никогда бы не смогла заплатить за ее услуги, если бы не выходила замуж за Джареда Падалеки. По своим каналам Джули узнала, что деньги в руки Падалеки упали не просто так, и он наверняка будет кредитоспособен еще с десяток лет. Поэтому она послушно кивала, выслушивая капризные расспросы мисс Кортез.

– А можно, чтобы по дорожке к алтарю были рассыпаны лепестки роз? – придирчиво спросила Женевьев.

Джули, вздохнув, мысленно приписала нолик к сумме, которую собиралась запросить с будущей миссис-очередной футболист, и попрощалась с идеей об элегантной свадьбе:  
– Хорошо, пусть будут лепестки. Правда… – договорить МакНивен не успела.

В это время к зданию подъехала солидная машина. Увидев ее, Женевьев сразу же забыла об организаторе свадеб и побежала в дом, радостно завизжав:  
– Приехал!

Джули оскорблено поджала губы, но потом успокоилась, улыбнувшись. Она-то знала, что ждет восторженную малышку Женевьев через пару лет после свадьбы. Миссис Падалеки будет нянчить толстощекого карапуза, а то и парочку, а ее обожаемый муж будет крутить романы с девицами по всей Англии и за ее пределами. «Меня можно не провожать», – сказала Джули в пустоту и начала спускаться с балкона по наружной лестнице.

Между тем машина заехала в гараж, и через несколько секунд Джаред Падалеки в спортивном костюме пронесся по ступенькам вверх, перескакивая через две, а то и три сразу. Он с ходу чмокнул в щеку Женевьев, которая попыталась задержать его, о чем-то сообщая, но парень вывернулся и бросился к холодильнику. Джаред вытащил оттуда литровую упаковку сока и начал жадными глотками пить прямо из коробки.

Женевьев, подойдя сзади, укоризненно сказала:  
– Встреча с организатором свадеб была назначена на четыре.

– Прости, но я не смог, – развел руками Джаред, не чувствуя никаких угрызений совести. И девушка, почувствовав это, высоким голосом произнесла:  
– Мы должны все делать вместе! Это важное событие не только в моей жизни.

– Я буду делать, что ты хочешь. Но я ничего не смыслю в цветах, – Джаред, наконец, обернулся и приобнял ее за плечи. – Главное, чтобы ты не забыла прийти на свадьбу.  
Он потянулся к девушке и поцеловал ее в щеку. Та быстро отреагировала, попробовав поймать его поцелуй губами, но Джаред опять технично увернулся.

– Что, все поляки такие наглые, да? – как ни пыталась Женевьев постоянно держать лицо, но все-таки у нее иногда прорывалось желание перевернуть всю ситуацию в свою пользу.

– Так ты придешь на свадьбу? – а Джареду больше хотелось продолжать игру.

– Молись, чтобы это случилось, – девушка начала игриво прижиматься к Джареду, но тот отстранился и пробормотал:  
– Пойду, приму душ. Я потный.

И он действительно побежал в ванную. Но при этом даже не озаботился ни сменной одеждой, ни полотенцем, отчего его поход в душ сильно напоминал банальное бегство.

* * * 

– Ну что, тебя можно поздравить с юбилеем? – главный тренер с порога озадачил Дженсена вопросом.

Эклз отлично знал, что официальный «вызов на ковер» ничем хорошим для него не обернется, но и такого ехидства в голосе тренера тоже не ожидал. Игра у него шла паршиво, это Дженсен понимал, но он же старался изо всех сил исправить ситуацию. Не сидел и не ждал у моря погоды, не уповал на то, что скоро должна закончиться черная полоса, – работал усиленно, и над «физикой», и над тактикой. Эклз знал, что нужно обязательно обратить на это внимание руководства.

Он покачал головой и сделал честные глаза:  
– Мистер Санфорд, я… я не понимаю, простите.

– Как так, а я думал, ты празднуешь! – неискренне удивился тот. – Десять игр без единого забитого мяча для бомбардира то еще достижение.

Черт. Дженсен опустил голову, внезапно заинтересовавшись узором паркета на полу.

– Послушай, Эклз, – тренер не умел долго издеваться над игроками, поэтому вновь вернулся к деловому тону. – У клуба спад, и этот спад сейчас явно наполовину на твоей совести. Тебя покупали не для того, чтобы ты изящно бегал по полю, демонстрируя всем новую прическу. Ты должен приносить результаты. Давай, просыпайся. Ты парень неглупый, сам знаешь, что нужно делать. Иначе, я предупреждаю тебя официально, дело может закончиться арендой в каком-нибудь клубе Сегунды. Тебе там не понравится.

– Аренда? – Дженсен не поверил своим ушам. – Вы собираетесь отдать меня в аренду? Но… болельщики меня любят!

Санфорд усмехнулся:  
– Да, твоих плакатов раскупается больше всего. И футболок. Но покупают их девчонки, которые млеют от твоей улыбочки и зеленых глазок. Мужикам твоя игра не нравится, и все мужские размеры давно пылятся на складе. Никакого спроса на XXL, можешь поинтересоваться в бухгалтерии.

Эклз покачал головой. Футболки, плакаты… Ему давно было пора привыкнуть, что футбол – это бизнес. Но, несмотря на всю его меркантильность, кто бы что ни думал, для Дженсена футбол оставался великолепной, захватывающей игрой. Игрой его жизни.

– Тебе нужно больше внимательности, – тише сказал тренер. – Ты слишком самоуверен. Идешь на двух игроков, думая, что они из-за одного твоего авторитета не будут отбирать у тебя мяч. Но это не так. Забудь, что ты – Дженсен Эклз. Ты – просто футболист, игрок команды, нападающий. Ты должен работать на клуб, а не на себя. И когда ты начнешь это делать, клуб начнет работать на твое имя. Я надеюсь, что ты понял.

Дженсен медленно кивнул, его уши пылали. Ему показалось, что он снова вернулся в футбольную школу «Манчестер Юнайтед». Он больше не был тем тщеславным пареньком, решившим, что у него уже все схвачено. Но и через пятнадцать лет умудрился наступить на старые грабли.

* * *

В одном из самых роскошных ресторанов Ньюкасла Джаред устраивал обед для семьи своей невесты и самых близких друзей. Специально для собравшихся отгородили половину зала, несмотря на то, что гости заняли только один столик. Десяток официантов стоял, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно» у стены, хотя на самом деле и двум-то там было делать нечего. Однако мать Женевьев гордо смотрела в сторону официантов и улыбалась.

– Я хочу выпить за ваш дом, и чтобы встряски в нем терпела только кровать! – Камилла высоко подняла бокал.

– Мама! – притворно-возмущенно перебила ее девушка. Она давно привыкла к разухабистым выходкам родительницы, однако никогда не упускала случая подчеркнуть, что мамашина простота ей не по душе.

Джаред рассмеялся, изображая смущение. Он схватился за бокал, как за спасательный круг. Парень надеялся, что алкоголь поможет ему хоть немного раскрепоститься. Однако пузырьки шампанского щекотали язык и игриво смеялись над его надеждами. Спиртное не поспособствовало его расслаблению в компании невесты. Наоборот, в голову начинали лезть мысли о человеке, которого Джаред честно старался забыть. Слава богу, его вернули к действительности.

– Будь осторожней с кроватями, Джа! – Чад Майкл Мюррей, присутствовавший на вечеринке, бережно погладил живот беременной подружки. Та вспыхнула:  
– Скажи спасибо, что я не против!

Все рассмеялись, и Джаред тоже с готовностью захохотал. Но при этом подумал: а действительно, может быть, ребенок – это и не самый худший вариант?.. Женевьев будет, кем заняться. А в том, что он полюбит собственное чадо, Джаред ни капли не сомневался. И опять Чад вернул его в реальность, поинтересовавшись:  
– Как насчет горячего чесночного соуса?

– Отлично! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Падалеки.

– Нет-нет-нет! – отрезала Женевьев, задрав подбородок. – Вы меня простите, но как я после этого буду с ним спать? В противогазе?

Джаред криво улыбнулся ее шутке. Если бы даже Женевьев спала в противогазе, вряд ли бы он заметил этот казус.

– Так ты будешь соус? – не отступал Мюррей, протягивая соусницу.

– Да, это должно быть вкусно, – улыбнулся Джаред. Женевьев нахмурилась – и не только для публики.

В это время к компании подошел Джеффри Дин Морган. Падалеки недоуменно приподнял брови: Джеффри, конечно, был другом, но сюда он его не приглашал. И первой же мыслью Джареда было: что-то случилось. Судя по тому, как Морган посмотрел на него, догадка была верной.

– Здравствуй, скиталец, – громко воскликнула Камилла, обращаясь к Джеффри. – Ты потерял мой номер телефона или что?

– Прошу прощения, – Моргану было явно не по себе. Он наклонился к Джареду и начал шептать ему на ухо:  
– Есть очень серьезный разговор, надо немедленно…

– Присаживайтесь к нам! – воскликнула Жен.

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил Морган и спросил у Джареда:  
– Поговорим? Только наедине.

Падалеки без слов вскочил – он был только рад вырваться из «семейного круга».

Женевьев все еще улыбалась Джеффри Дину, но Джаред заметил, каким серьезным выглядит мужчина, и начал волноваться. Отойдя с Морганом в угол, он вытащил ингалятор и резко вдохнул. Джеффри смотрел на него исподлобья.

– Не нравится здесь? C этой компанией? – напрямую спросил он.

– Я должен их равлекать, – Джаред отвернулся.  
– Кажется, из-за того, что я сейчас скажу, у тебя с ними возникнут еще большие проблемы, – вздохнул Морган. У Падалеки округлились глаза. И тут агент преподнес ему новость...

* * * 

 

– «Реал» хочет купить Джареда Падалеки? – неверяще переспросил Дженсен Эклз.

Его агент, Джулиан Ричингс, только пожал плечами:  
– Инсайдерская информация. Точность не на сто процентов, но на девяносто девять наверняка. Дженсен, ты бы не вечеринки устраивал, а голы забивал, и тогда бы тебе замену не покупали.

На пару минут за столиком в ночном клубе, где они сидели, воцарилось молчание. Дженсен крутил пальцами ножку бокала с вином. Ричингс достал из коробки кубинскую сигару и умело обрезал кончик. Затем, закурив, уставился серыми прозрачными глазами на Эклза, сидевшего напротив.

– Да, – задумчиво сказал Дженсен. – Джаред играет практически на моей позиции. Но он форвард другого типа, не скоростного, а таранного. Хотя… какая разница…  
– Слушай, не паникуй раньше времени, – снисходительно произнес Джулиан. – У тебя в послужном списке «Реал». С таким резюме я тебя устрою в любой приличный клуб за неприличные деньги. И, в конце концов, отсюда тебя тоже пока не выгоняют. Ты ведь соберешься и начнешь нормально играть?

– Конечно, – прозвучал неожиданно веселый ответ.

Джулиан недоуменно посмотрел в лицо своего клиента: было совсем не похоже, что тот расстроен. Дженсен улыбался во весь рот, и в зеленых глазах мелькали желтые искры радости.

* * * 

Джаред кашлял уже почти полминуты. Персонал, сновавший туда-сюда по узкому коридорчику, начал беспокойно на него оглядываться.

Джеффри Дин только утвердительно кивал в подтверждение своих слов:  
– Менеджеры клуба звонили мне вчера и сегодня. И не по одному разу.

– О боже, они это всерьез затеяли, – проговорил Джаред сквозь кашель, опираясь рукой о дверную притолоку.

– Всерьез, – согласился Джеффри. – Ты мне скажи, что тебя так напрягает? То, что это топ-клуб? Ответственности боишься? Или того, что ты снова увидишь Дженсена?

Джаред поднял глаза и посмотрел на него пристальным взглядом, который буравил Джеффри до тех пор, пока тот не сообразил, в чем дело. Ничего Падалеки в этом предложении не напрягало, на самом деле он словно онемел от радости. Это был «Реал», самый великий клуб на свете, матчи которого смотрела даже Энн Софи Падалеки, что уж говорить о польском пацаненке, бредившем футболом. Джареда приглашали стать частью легенды. Морган усмехнулся. И тут же Джареда прорвало: он рассмеялся, расплылся в улыбке и от счастья попытался запрыгнуть на Джеффри, но тот увернулся от высоченного Падалеки, которому впору было играть в баскетбол, а не в футбол.

– Только молчи, – предупредил Джеффри. – Если в газеты попадет, еще неизвестно, что из этого выйдет. Сам знаешь, боссам «Реала» может не понравиться наша болтливость. Так что лучше никому из друзей не говорить. Только невесте, ей же, наверное, придется поехать с тобой.

* * *

– Ты слышал новость, Джен? – на тренировке «Реал» бегал кругами по стадиону, и к Эклзу подскочил Хосе Мария. – Говорят, что нам собираются покупать какого-то нападающего. Молодого и перспективного.

– Да? Не слышал, – Дженсен соврал, изобразив полное равнодушие, но внутри похолодело: «Начинается. Сейчас клубные сороки начнут трепать языками почем зря. Будут следить, как я отреагирую».

– Так что смотри, играй лучше, – рассмеялся Гути и рванул вперед, ближе к Раулю. Дженсен с ненавистью посмотрел вслед Гутиэрресу, который был ровесником Эклза, но почему-то считал свое место в основе неприкасаемым.

 

* * *

Невеста, конечно же, отнеслась к новости о переходе Падалеки в «Реал» резко отрицательно. Женевьев ходила по комнате из угла в угол и бросала гневные взгляды на Джареда. Тот лежал на кровати и пытался изобразить, что ему все равно, но при этом не мог перестать нервно отбивать ритм пальцами по груди.

– У тебя контракт на два года с «Ньюкасл Юнайтед», – отчетливо, словно школьная учительница, читающая нотацию нерадивому ученику, говорила Кортез. – Если ты сейчас бросишь команду, болельщики просто с ума сойдут! Они тебя не простят! Хотя кому я это говорю, разве у тебя могут быть какие-то чувства к этому клубу, господин американец. Тебе же все равно, где деньги зарабатывать.

– Во-первых, я поляк, – резко ответил «господин американец», и от этого тона обычно доброжелательного Джареда девушка сразу притихла. – Во-вторых, я зарабатываю деньги в том числе и на тебя!

Он махнул рукой на изящные пальчики Женевьев: на них красовались три колечка, на которые с зарплатой медсестры пришлось бы работать несколько лет. Девушка поняла жест абсолютно правильно, вспыхнула и хотела было демонстративно сорвать с себя украшения, но… передумала. К хорошему привыкаешь необычайно быстро.

– Пока речь идет только лишь о встрече, – продолжил Джаред. – Мы даже не обговаривали условия. Может, они передумают.

– Когда испанцы сюда пожалуют? – поджала губы Кортез.

– Сюда они не приедут, – Падалеки сел на кровати, потянувшись за пультом от телевизора. – Я встречаюсь с ними в Японии.

Женевьев поморщилась. Джаред так отчетливо выделил «я» в предложении, что и дураку стало бы понятно: ее туда не приглашают. Она присела рядом с женихом, делая вид, что тоже интересуется происходящим на экране телевизора, хотя на самом деле совершенно не понимала смысла мелькающих картинок. Женевьев совсем не хотела вести себя как самая настоящая стерва. Но для нее «Реал» сейчас ассоциировался только с одним именем – Дженсен Эклз. Ей едва удалось собрать буквально рассыпавшегося на куски после расставания с Дженсеном Джареда, и она не хотела, чтобы это повторилось снова.

* * * 

В Японии «Реал» всегда встречали одинаково: толпы народа, множество огней, восторженные крики. Болельщицы размахивали плакатами с лицами Рауля, Бэкхема, Гути.  
Футболисты выходили из здания аэропорта – хорошо, хоть фанатов не пускают внутрь! – еще не отошедшие от долгого перелета, кто-то с взлохмаченными волосами, кто-то – старательно подавляя зевок. Японские девочки совершенно классического «лолитного» вида начали истошно визжать, завидев своих кумиров.

Рауль смущенно улыбнулся, проходя мимо них. Рональдо на свой страх и риск помахал рукой – и малолетние фанатки чуть не продавили живую «ограду» из полицейских. Зидан, Роберто Карлос постарались побыстрее проскочить мимо, смущенные вниманием.

Вопли поднялись до совершенно невероятных высот, когда из дверей показался Дженсен Эклз. Наверное, у неподготовленных могли бы лопнуть барабанные перепонки от такого оглушительного визга. Однако Дженсен прошел, жуя жвачку, и даже не повернул головы.

Не то, чтобы ему было откровенно наплевать на фанатов. Просто бывают минуты, когда тебе нужно остаться наедине с собой, – и ты делаешь это даже посреди тысячной толпы.

* * *

Было уже темно, но в Токио, похоже, ночь не наступала никогда. Навстречу машине неслись миллионы огней: сияла реклама, витрины, неоном светился весь город. Даже яркий Лос-Анджелес не шел ни в какое сравнение с японской столицей.

– Итак, куда ты сейчас можешь попасть? Один из лучших футбольных клубов планеты. Двадцать девять раз побеждал в Лиге Испании, девять раз побеждал в Лиге Чемпионов, – пока Джаред, открыв рот, смотрел на красоты Японии из машины, по окнам которой лупил дождь, спортивный менеджер «Реала» решил провести ликбез. – Один Суперкубок. Каждое лето они приезжают в Токио всей командой. Коммерческое турне, понимаешь? Здесь билеты на их матчи стоят бешеные бабки. Естественно, в турне привозят всех «звезд».

Менеджер слегка брезгливо посмотрел на парня, у которого были широко распахнуты глаза – от удивления. Время от времени мальчишка сдувал челку, лезущую в глаза. И эту деревенщину – в королевский клуб?

– Ты понимаешь, кого я имею в виду? Бэкхем. Рауль. Рональдо. Роберто Карлос. Эклз. Падалеки...

Джаред удивленно оглянулся, но, поняв шутку, довольно кивнул. Менеджер фальшиво улыбнулся, отворачиваясь к своему окну: «Деревня…»

В это время «Реал» выходил на поле навстречу вспышкам бесчисленных фотоаппаратов. Игроки подняли руки, приветствуя зрителей.

Джаред из окна машины попытался разглядеть последние этажи огромных небоскребов…

Следующим утром Падалеки чувствовал себя как на экзамене.

Падалеки чувствовал себя, как на экзамене. Он стоял в большой комнате, наверное, лучше сказать, в зале, среди самых известных в спортивном мире людей. И не знал, куда себя девать. В «Ньюкасл» Джаред прорывался – под дождем, в грязи, падая в лужи и теряя мяч. Здесь он был в центре внимания: его осматривали и оценивали, как товар на рынке… и ему хотелось обратно – под дождь, в лужи. Джеффри, похоже, тоже был не в своей тарелке:  
– И чего вы получите... – он спорил с кем-то из команды менеджеров «Реала».

– Тихо, – прервал спорщиков один из испанцев.

В зал вошел пожилой человек, очень солидный… хотя Падалеки по молодости употребил в мыслях слово «толстый».

– Спасибо, что приехали, – сказал он Джареду. Джеффри Дин закашлялся сзади.

– Пожалуйста, – в замешательстве ответил мужчине Падалеки. Тот улыбнулся ему и безошибочно повернулся к Моргану:  
– Нам нужен Джаред. Мы договоримся? – прямо спросил он.

Морган замялся. Джаред сначала с удивлением посмотрел на своего агента, но не удостоился ответного взгляда. И тут Падалеки осенило: сейчас начнутся торги. Джеффри готов «продать» его, но отнюдь не дешево. А еще он понял, что с этой секунды выключен из переговоров вообще.

– Простите, что вызвали вас так срочно, – сказал один из директоров Моргану. – Но действовать надо быстро. Трансферное окно закрывается завтра в полночь.

– Я знаю, – сосредоточенно кивнул Морган.

– Что ж, пойдемте, – председатель совета директоров указал ему рукой на неприметную дверь в противоположной стене.

– Идемте, – ответил Джеффри Дин и направился туда.

Джаред был даже рад этому. Ему совсем не хотелось присутствовать при обсуждении своей зарплаты, места жительства, вопроса с автомобилями, страховкой, процентами и прочей меркантильной мелочью. Ему хотелось, чтобы игра по-прежнему оставалась игрой.

Он вышел из конференц-зала мотеля и направился – на звук, в основном – к бару. Там, несмотря на позднее время, было все еще многолюдно.

В баре Падалеки заказал себе «тяжелый» коктейль с водкой и виски. Он знал, что ему сейчас резко ударит по мозгам, ведь пил он крайне редко, но сегодня это было ему нужно. Коктейль сделали быстро, и Джаред оперся о стойку, разглядывая, как играют кубики льда в янтарной жидкости. Наверное, сейчас он хотел бы оказаться таким кубиком – чтобы спокойно таять и совершенно ничего не решать.

Падалеки не мог с уверенностью сказать, сколько времени прошло – может быть, около часа, а может быть, не больше пятнадцати минут, когда рядом незаметно возник Джеффри и присел на соседний стул.

– Не стоит сейчас думать о деньгах, – сказал Морган Джареду. – Дело ведь совершенно не в них. Речь идет о карьере и репутации. Твоя карьера может взлететь вверх, с твоими-то данными. А вот репутация грозит обрушиться. Слово «предатель» существует и в английском, и в испанском языках. Думай об этом. Скоро тебя могут проклясть все жители Ньюкасла.

– О, блин, ну и что тут такого? – послышался голос из-за спины, и сзади на Падалеки запрыгнул кто-то мокрый и шумный. – Я через это прошел, ничего, сдюжил.  
Джаред еле повернулся назад, чтобы увидеть широко улыбающегося Дженсена в смешном джемпере с ромбиками.

– Эй, не пялься так, ты еще моего свитера с оленями не видел, совсем сдохнешь от зависти! – возмущенно сказал Эклз, перехватив его взгляд.

Падалеки сморгнул и послушно расхохотался в ответ на его шутку. Джаред был совершенно не готов к этой встрече, ему казалось, он просто умрет от неловкости, увидев Дженсена снова после того, как они расстались в аэропорту, отыграв друг для друга спектакль. Тем временем Эклз продолжил:  
– Проклятие жителей Ньюкасла – это фигня, – серьезно сказал он. – Самое страшное – это…

Морган нахмурился. Джаред тоже напрягся, всматриваясь в лицо Эклза…

– … это то, что в Мадриде все говорят по-испански! – без тени улыбки сообщил Дженсен. И, когда оба собеседника махнули на него рукой, пожал плечами:  
– А что? За это Мадрид можно просто возненавидеть.

Джаред опять рассмеялся. Кажется, Эклз не играл на публику. Он действительно был рад видеть старого приятеля. Падалеки и правда не представлял себе, что все выйдет так запросто. Ему хотелось наслаждаться этой легкостью общения снова и снова.

– Как дела, Дженсен? – спросил он, улыбаясь уже искренне.

– Отлично! – показал большой палец Эклз. Затем бросил бармену. – Плесни нам фирменного три порции, выпьем за глобальные перемены в жизни моего друга.  
Джеффри недовольно оглянулся и сказал:  
– Мы еще не согласились. Многое нужно обдумать…

– Ты что, спятил? – уточнил Дженсен слегка снисходительно. – На свои 10 процентов от суммы контракта ты сможешь вывести волосы на груди и сделаться блондином.  
– Прямо мечтаю, – буркнул Джеффри Дин. – И вообще, речь не обо мне идет, а о нем.

Эклз только вопросительно поднял бровь, принимая бокалы с фирменным, совершенно убойным коктейлем заведения.

– Видишь ли, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Джаред, – мы только что купили новый дом... И снова переезжать.

Дженсен неловко дернул рукой на слове «мы», бледно-желтая коктейльная смесь перелилась через край бокала и струйкой потекла по фигурной ножке. Эклз почесал переносицу, пожал плечами и спросил:  
– Ты облетел половину земного шара ради того, чтобы спеть в этом баре караоке? От приглашения в «Реал Мадрид» не отказываются. Ты дурень. И сам, кстати, говорил мне полгода назад эти же самые слова.

– Да, но я не хочу сидеть на скамейке, как Оуэн, а он сильный игрок, – высказал, наконец, Джаред свои реальные опасения. До этого он не говорил ничего подобного ни менеджерам «Реала», ни даже Джеффри Дину. – Я точно свихнусь. Пойми, Дженсен, я в футбол приехал играть не из-за денег, это просто моя жизнь!

Он хотел заглянуть Дженсену в глаза, пытаясь увидеть в них хоть искорку понимания. Но Эклз уже смотрел не в его сторону.

– Гутен афен блаблабла. Это по-голландски, – произнес тот, широко осклабившись, и залпом осушил бокал с коктейлем, так больше ничего не сказав.

Джаред отвернулся и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности: рядом с ними к барной стойке пристроился главный тренер «Реала» Гарвин Санфорд. Бармен вытянулся перед ним, как солдат на параде.

– Добрый вечер, джентльмены, – сказал тренер. – Я Санфорд. Эклз, ты что, даешь ему советы по части карьеры?

– Да какое там, он тут делает вид, что очень крутой, ничего не слушает, – улыбнулся Дженсен. А Джаред, глядя на тренера, с замиранием сердца понял, что тот смертельно серьезен.

– Я могу дать совет, – произнес Санфорд. – Сначала прислушайся к сердцу. Затем к голове. А потом жена скажет, что делать.

Все рассмеялись. Дженсен растянул губы в напряженной улыбке и стукнул Джареда по плечу. Но тот не отозвался на шутку. Жена. Черт побери, жена.

В отеле Джаред, наконец, позвонил Женевьев.

Та в это время бежала рядом с каталкой, на которой задыхался старик.

– Все хорошо, мистер Айвес, – убеждала она его, на ходу вытаскивая телефон из кармана халата.

– Извините, доктор, – бросила Кортез врачу и отошла в сторону.

– Ну что, камикадзе, – прошипела она в трубку, – ты готов возвращаться в Ньюкасл? Здесь уже все в курсе…

* * * 

Дженсен завалился на гостиничную кровать, как был – в обуви и верхней одежде. Грязь, налипшая на модные дизайнерские ботинки, пачкала дорогое постельное белье. Но Эклз не обращал внимания на этот беспорядок. Если администраторам отеля что-то не понравится – клуб разберется. А вот кто бы разобрался в его голове…

Он давно все для себя решил: Джаред Падалеки отныне для него и другом-то не являлся, так, приятелем, знакомым, одноклубником. Человеком, попавшим вместе с ним в газеты из-за скандального поцелуя у всех на виду, и вскоре забывшим об этом веселом казусе на поле. Приехав в Мадрид, Дженсен пошел вразнос, знакомясь с девицами направо и налево так, что записная книжка в телефоне уже не вмещала всех этих Росарий и Анхелит. Изредка там появлялись Диего или Антонио, но Дженсен тщательно следил за тем, чтобы подобные встречи проходили без последствий.

Он был уверен, что то сумасшествие, что творилось с ним в Ньюкасле, ушло далеко в прошлое, было погребено и забыто. Но стоило ему увидеть высоченную фигуру Джареда у барной стойки, как сердце сплясало джигу, пульс обновил свои рекордные показатели, а мозг вышел куда-то прогуляться. И Дженсен, словно загипнотизированный, пошел к человеку, с которым поклялся никогда больше не разговаривать.

Он почему-то вспомнил, как полгода назад улетал из Ньюкасла. Эклз специально постарался устроить все так, чтобы Джаред не узнал, когда его самолет. Потому что боялся, что ему не хватит решимости уехать и оставить мужчину, не видеть которого хотя бы день было для него настоящим мучением. Мужчину, от которого он чувствовал себя зависимым – Дженсен ненавидел этот факт, но да, он ощущал себя счастливым только тогда, когда Джаред улыбался. Хорошо, что Падалеки делал это часто, своей улыбкой, по яркости сравнявшейся с прожектором, он поднимал настроение Дженсену на целый месяц вперед. Вот только тогда, в аэропорту, Джаред улыбался не так. Он усмехался… как палач, намеревавшийся добить свою жертву. Но у него это не получилось. Дженсен не умер до конца, он шел к стойке регистрации все медленнее, убеждая сам себя, что не обернется, ни за что не обернется…

Но Эклз не выдержал, бросился к выходу из аэровокзала, крикнув сопровождавшему из клуба что-то вроде «Перчатки забыл!». Он хотел догнать Джареда, схватить его за руки, сказать ему, что любит, что, черт возьми, не просто любит – любит впервые в жизни, быть может первый раз и останется единственным… Эклз бы упал перед ним на колени и попросил не прогонять его. Ну пожалуйста. Не надо. Я же умру так. Пожалуйста… Дженсен был готов и к разрыву контракта, и к выплате гигантской неустойки, и к злорадству желтой прессы, потому что до конца не верил в искренность жутких слов, брошенных ему в лицо Джаредом. «Мы всего лишь приятно проводили время…» Не верил – и застыл у стеклянной двери аэропорта, глядя, как Джаред усаживает в свою машину Женевьев. Значит, вот как. Даже сюда он ее притащил… Значит, все это в самом деле правда. Открывающаяся с другой стороны стеклянная дверь отразила его белое, перекошенное лицо.

Дженсен брел тогда обратно к стойке регистрации с кривой улыбкой на губах.

– Я вспомнил, нет у меня никаких перчаток, – пробормотал он сотруднику своего уже бывшего клуба…

Сейчас в японском отеле Дженсен Эклз хохотал до настоящих слез, вспоминая эти перчатки, такие же несуществующие, как и все то, во что он по-идиотски верил последние полгода.

* * * 

Джаред прилетел в аэропорт Ньюкасла уже вечером следующего дня. Несмотря на предупреждение Женевьев, он не был готов к тому, что увидел. На выходе его ждала целая толпа. Джаред вцепился в рукав сопровождавшего его Джеффри Дина:  
– Слушай, давай не пойдем туда, через черный ход выберемся…

Морган мрачно посмотрел на него:  
– Нет уж, ты теперь сам обязан давать объяснения всему, что делаешь. Если решил уйти из клуба до окончания контракта, значит, знал, зачем.

«Черт!» – в Джареде разгоралось раздражение, ведь на самом деле Моргану ничего не стоило пойти с ним обходным путем. К тому же, Джеффри сам ратовал за переход в «Реал». Однако Падалеки точно знал, что его агент ни за что не пойдет сейчас ему навстречу. «Ну и хрен с ним», – решил он и, набрав в легкие воздуха, словно перед нырком, вышел из дверей аэровокзала. И тут же оказался перед настоящим строем фотографов, ослепленный сотнями вспышек. Раздались крики:  
– Джаред, смотри сюда! Джаред, посмотри в камеру! Снимаю!

Падалеки вжал голову в плечи и, ни слова не говоря, прошагал вперед. Морган, как ни грозился, его не бросил. Он шел впереди и отгонял репортеров, оказывавшихся слишком близко.

– Без комментариев, – повторял сердитый Джеффри.

В это время прямо перед ними выскочил какой-то мальчик лет пяти-шести, одетый в футболку «НЮ». Он попытался схватить Джареда за руку, но тот безжалостно отодвинул ребенка в сторону, направляясь к машине.

– Джаред! Не уходи! – заорал малыш во всю мощь своих легких. Падалеки только дернулся от неожиданности, но не сбился со своего пути. Он не собирался менять принятого решения, о котором уже с утра раструбили все новостные агентства. И вполне был готов стать изгоем для всего Ньюкасла.

Главное теперь было – заручиться поддержкой Женевьев. Как бы Падалеки ни чувствовал себя свободно рядом с Дженсеном, он понимал, что пути назад нет. Они оба живут ради футбола, а в футболе геям не место. К тому же, может быть, Дженсен и не гей, недаром у него было столько девиц. Не повезло только лично ему, Падалеки. Он хотел быть вместе с девушкой, и она заслуживала, она очень заслуживала это. Вот только случился с ним мужчина по имени Дженсен Росс Эклз – и вся логичность этой жизни полетела к чертям.

В холле больницы работал телевизор, и, конечно, он был настроен на спортивные новости. Ходячие пациенты и медперсонал внимательно слушали последние вести из стана любимой команды.

– Майкл Оуэн приветствует болельщиков «Ньюкасла», которые пришли на встречу с ним в «Сент-Джеймс парк», – сообщила дикторша. – В результате состоявшегося в последний момент обмена Джаред Падалеки подписал двухгодичный контракт с «Реалом». «Сороки» же заполучили в свою команду лучшего игрока 2001 года.

Джаред пронесся через холл, уткнувшись носом в воротник куртки, но, к счастью, на его долговязую фигуру никто не обратил внимания. Иначе, возможно, больнице в этот вечер пришлось бы заниматься еще одним пациентом.

– Извините, вы, случайно, не знаете, где Жен? – Джаред на бегу окликнул санитарку – наверное, единственного человека в больнице, который не интересовался делами «Ньюкасла».

– Да, в той палате слева, – ответила она, даже не узнав в Джареде того, чье имя сейчас был на слуху у всего города.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил ее Падалеки, и она, рассеянно улыбнувшись, вернулась к своим делам.

Женевьев сидела в ВИП-палате своего пациента Пиледжи, забившись с ногами в кресло, и смотрела новостную программу по телевизору. Ей не хотелось ни о чем думать: Джаред снова собирался играть в одном клубе с Дженсеном. Она видела, как коротит этих двоих, когда они находятся рядом, и понимала, что для нее в этом случае все будет кончено. Падалеки придет к ней разве что попрощаться. И извиниться. Ну да, это же Джаред, он всегда извиняется.

Женевьев в самом деле не ожидала, что Падалеки из аэропорта примчится прямо к ней. Она вздрогнула, когда дверь палаты открылась, и в нее ворвался как всегда шумный и сияющий Джаред.

– А, вон тот негодник, который обидел красотку Женевьев, – встретил его с порога руганью Митч Пиледжи. – Тебе не поздоровится, учти это.

Кортез быстро изобразила равнодушие на лице. Она взяла за руку старика, считая пульс, и произнесла ровным тоном:  
– Не волнуйтесь, мистер Пиледжи, вам это противопоказано.

– Жен, – начал Джаред смущенно.

– Не хочу ничего слышать, – отрубила она.

– Я пытался позвонить раньше! – в отчаянии развел руками парень.

– Знаю я твои попытки, – отрезала девушка, вцепившись в запястье больного, который стоически переносил ее издевательства.

– Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе! Как прежде! – Джаред воспользовался фирменным приемом: состроил жалобную физиономию.

Женевьев вздрогнула и, не оборачиваясь, фыркнула:  
– Да ладно, там же Дженсен.

– Дженсен... – сначала прошептал Джаред, а потом уверенно произнес. – С ним все теперь по-другому. Мы – это мы. А Дженсен – это Дженсен. Мы с тобой вместе, и мы могли бы найти свои точки соприкосновения. Мы могли бы поехать путешествовать, ходить вместе на бокс или на гонки, выращивать цветы, да что ж такое! – он все повышал голос. – Мы могли бы заниматься чем угодно вместе!

В запале Падалеки оперся рукой о больничную койку, и она начала складываться.

– Эй, поосторожней с кроватью! – рявкнул пациент.

– Простите, – бросила ему через плечо Жен, которая уже вскочила и наблюдала за яростью Джареда. Ей льстило, что парень так отреагировал на ее слова.

– Только ты и я. Нам будет хорошо вместе! – Джаред просительно смотрел ей в глаза.

– Мне совсем не хочется жить в Испании, – показушно отвела взгляд Женевьев, которая за границу ездила всего два раза, и это точно была не Испания. – Пойми, я люблю Ньюкасл!

– Я тоже! – взмахнул руками Падалеки. – Мне же здесь повезло! В этом городе я нашел тебя…

– В этом он, конечно, прав, – подал голос старичок Пиледжи. Женевьев смерила его глазами, намекая, что вмешиваться не стоит. И взорвалась, чувствуя себя до смерти оскорбленной тем, что ее мечта не смогла осуществиться полностью, что между ней и Джаредом снова вставал долбанный Эклз:  
– Значит, к черту свадьбу, к черту наш новый дом, к черту мою работу. Я, между прочим, очень люблю свою работу. И экзамены мне надо сдавать. Так что? Черт с экзаменами? Вперед, на всех парусах, туда, где бегает Дженсен Эклз?

– Ты можешь пока остаться здесь, а ко мне приезжать по выходным, – убедительно сказал Падалеки, сделав вид, что не слышал кое-какого имени на букву «Д». – И я буду к тебе прилетать. Не дай мне упустить свой шанс!

Против щенячьих глаз Женевьев ничего не могла сделать.

– Я же не говорю по-испански, – пролепетала она.

– Я научу, – улыбнулся Джаред.

– Паэлью есть не буду, – предупредила растаявшая Жен.

Джаред схватил в объятия хрупкую девушку, приподнимая ее над собой.

Пациент поманил к себе Падалеки. Джаред поставил Кортез на пол и наклонился к больному, напоминая себе, что должен быть терпимым.

– У меня к тебе есть просьба, – убитым тоном прощающегося с жизнью произнес мистер Пиледжи. – Когда ты приедешь в «Реал»… Передай этому Дженсену Эклзу, что он засранец.

Женевьев довольно захихикала. Хорошее настроение было у нее и тогда, когда Падалеки привез ее домой. Они поужинали, заказав еду из ресторана, посмотрели «День сурка» по кабельному каналу, от души посмеявшись над героями Билла Мюррея и Энди Макдауэлл, – причем, Жен в двенадцатый, а Джаред – в третий раз. И тут девушке показалось, что такой вечер – просто идеальный для семьи, и именно сейчас пришло время сказать что-то очень важное…

Женевьев прижалась к Джареду, тот машинально поцеловал ее в щеку.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она.

– И я тебя люблю, глупышка, – сказал Падалеки, обнял девушку и, улыбнувшись, направился в свою спальню.

– Почему нет официального диагноза «дура»? – горько спросила саму себя Кортез, оставшись одна.

В Испании в это время игрок Примеры Дженсен Эклз улегся один спать на свою огромную кровать-траходром. Хотя спрашивавших разрешение улечься рядом с ним можно было выстраивать в ряды и давать им порядковые номера, ему не было до них никакого дела. Единственный важный для него человек сейчас делил свою постель с другим… с другой. Как ни убеждал себя Дженсен, что ему все равно, тоска и ревность раздирали его изнутри. Он подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками, убаюкивая сам себя. Что бы он сейчас ни чувствовал, впереди его ждали еще более сложные испытания.

* * *

Женевьев проснулась от того, что ее щеку словно кто-то пощекотал. Она распахнула глаза, заранее смеясь, но рядом никого не оказалось. Девушка спрыгнула с кровати, подошла к окну и распахнула белые шторы – в комнату ворвались золотые лучи Мадрида, которые так настойчиво просились в номер отеля. Столица Испании встретила ее солнцем и теплом, разительно контрастируя с холодным пасмурным Ньюкаслом. И Женевьев была готова согласиться, скрепя сердце, что Мадрид ей нравится, но у города был один значительный минус, перевешивающий все остальное. По его улицам ходил самодовольный, наглый красавчик Эклз, при одном взгляде на которого у ее жениха начинали дрожать руки… Стоп! Жених!

Женевьев с проклятиями начала носиться по номеру, разыскивая пульт от телевизора, так и не найдя его, отодвинула планку на передней панели плазменного экрана на стене и начала нажимать на все кнопки подряд. Наконец, появилось изображение, и через несколько секунд Кортез нашла спортивный канал. Текстовый анонс внизу готовил зрителей к пресс-конференции из стана ФК «Реал».

На заставке возникли красивые виды Мадрида и величественная чаша «Сантьяго Бернабеу». Женевьев сразу вспомнила, как ее охватило невольное восхищение при виде этого огромного стадиона, который был в два раза больше «Сент-Джеймс парка». И тогда она, наконец, поняла, в какой клуб переходит Джаред, и перемены какого масштаба их ждут. Ее охватило глубокое волнение.

Между тем картинка на экране сменилась изображением большого помещения для пресс-конференций: десятки объективов видео– и фотокамер были нацелены на центр зала, куда как раз вышел президент «Реала». Вслед за ним появился смущающийся Джаред Падалеки. Он засунул длинные руки в карманы брюк и ссутулился. Тем не менее, его улыбка все равно сияла и действовала на всех безукоризненно. Женевьев заметила, как в ответ тут же заулыбались журналисты.

– Мы очень рады, что вы пришли, – поприветствовал корреспондентов президент Пирес.

Он представил нового игрока, и Джаред еще больше покраснел от смущения. Глава клуба показал всем футболку с фамилией Падалеки и номером 30 на спине. Затем Джареда усадили за стол и засыпали вопросами. К сожалению, канал был испанский, и Женевьев мало что понимала. Через несколько минут она нашла английскую трансляцию, но та была ужасного качества и постоянно прерывалась. Женевьев выхватывала лишь куски из речи комментатора:  
– Более десяти тысяч человек пришли увидеть нового игрока «Реала»...

… болельщики «Ньюкасл Юнайтед» расстроены уходом Джареда Падалеки за два года до окончания срока его контракта...

...его обменяли на Майкла Оуэна, Падалеки шокировал своих фанатов...

… в Ньюкасле он был на первых ролях, а в Мадриде американец рискует стать запасным.

Комментатора нельзя было назвать дружелюбным, и раздраженная Женевьев выключила телевизор. Она зашла в интернет и сразу же наткнулась на обсуждение перехода Джареда на сайте фанатов «Реала».

– Как вы думаете, этот Падалеки сколько стоит?

– Мне пофигу, если «Реал» обанкротится. У нас должны быть лучшие бомбардиры. Мы все это знаем.

– Хорошо, что между бомбардирами есть конкуренция. Никто не хочет засиживаться на скамейке запасных. И Падалеки будет задницу рвать, чтобы попасть в основу.  
«О Боже! – раздраженно фыркнула Женевьев. – Я надеюсь, что его задница останется целой в любом смысле!» 

Девушка свернула браузер и свирепо уставилась в окно. Нет, она не отдаст своего жениха, пусть Эклз и не мечтает.

Тем временем почти во всех кафе и барах Мадрида телевизоры были настроены на трансляцию пресс-конференции «Реала» с участием Джареда Падалеки. Точно так же, как и в небольшой забегаловке с претенциозным названием «Ангел». Зато в этой забегаловке были самые благодарные зрители. Красивая женщина, собиравшая грязную посуду со столов, буквально застыла, впитывая в себя звуки речи парня.

Джаред в это время говорил:  
– Я всегда болел за «Реал Мадрид». Мои бабушка и брат тоже болели. Я мечтал играть в этой команде, и моя мечта сбылась.

– Правда ли, что всего год назад ты был садовником? – спросил один из корреспондентов.

– Да, я из самой простой семьи. У меня не такое прошлое, как у большинства игроков...

И в это время женщину окликнул один из клиентов бара:  
– Шэрон!

Она с трудом оторвалась от экрана, на котором парень говорил:  
– Для меня это приглашение – большое событие. Большая ответственность. Буду стараться играть на том же уровне. Это честь для меня – играть с такими игроками, как Зидан, Бэкхем и Роберто Карлос, и со всеми остальными, так что...

– Вы готовы ко всему, включая поражение?  
Ответ на этот вопрос Шэрон уже не услышала, поспешив на кухню за заказом для клиента. Но с ее лица до конца дня не сходила счастливая улыбка.

 

* * * 

Черная «Ауди» проехала на стоянку, сопровождаемая оглушительными фанатскими криками. Мальчишки-болельщики висели на сетке, ограждавшей территорию клуба. Джаред сам почувствовал себя мальчишкой, прижавшись к окну автомобиля. В Ньюкасле горожане очень любили свою команду, но тренироваться игроки могли абсолютно свободно. Здесь же за каждым их действием наблюдали фанаты. Падалеки считал, что любовь к футболу в Англии – всеобщая безумная страсть. Но в Испании она просто граничила с помешательством.

Джаред некоторое время оставался в машине на стоянке, наблюдая, как из останавливавшихся рядом автомобилей выбираются Дэвид Бэкхем, Серхио Рамос, Зинедин Зидан и спокойно идут к зданию клуба. Он уже был официально представлен команде. Но одно дело – пожать всем руки и выслушать наставления тренера, совсем другое – войти с именитыми игроками в раздевалку, затем отправиться на тренировку… душ принимать вместе, черт! Джаред был готов запаниковать, но рядом затормозила еще одна машина – и Падалеки увидел Дженсена. Тот был не в щегольских дизайнерских шмотках, как при их последней встрече, а в оговоренной контрактом одежде – куртке с эмблемой клуба, спортивных штанах и кроссовках. Форма выглядела строго, и, может быть, поэтому Дженсен показался ему каким-то отстраненным и очень усталым. В уголках губ залегли ранее не виданные Джаредом морщины.

Однако они тотчас исчезли, стоило Эклзу заметить старого знакомого. На его лице моментально нарисовалась странная натянутая улыбка.

– Привет, Падалеки! – Дженсен пошел к нему. Джареду ничего не оставалось, кроме как выбраться из машины и поспешить навстречу. Он понимал, что Эклз сейчас не будет бросаться ему в объятия, это было уместно в баре при отеле, а никак не здесь. Но какой-то подлянки Падалеки от Дженсена все-таки ждал. И тот не подвел.

– Твой первый день! – Дженсен Эклз протянул Джареду руку. – Учти, я всем тебя нарекомендовал, как лучшего бомбардира в мире. Команда уже надеется на тебя во всем. Так что, не подведи уж, сынок!

«Сынок»!

Джаред лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Не подведу, мамочка, – и со всей силы сжал его ладонь. Дженсену наверняка было больно, но он не подал и вида, только, отходя, слегка потряс рукой, на которой остались отчетливые красные отметины.

Джаред же полез на заднее сиденье машины, доставая оттуда спортивную сумку, и на несколько секунд его лицо перекосилось, выдавая настоящие эмоции. «Сынок»! Ну Дженсен и гад. Года не прошло с тех пор, как он раздвигал ноги под «сынком» и умолял вставить ему.

Джаред перекинул сумку через плечо и решительно направился к раздевалкам. Поставить Эклза на место можно было только одним способом – показав первоклассную игру. Вот на поле они и выяснят, кто из них «сынок».

Тренировка в «Реале» была похожа на сбывшийся сон. Падалеки бежал по ухоженной траве поля на «Сантьяго Бернабеу», за которым следили дипломированные садовники, а вспоминал почему-то пустыри Мексики, на которых ветер при каждом удобном случае швырял тебе в лицо горсть песка. Вот он получил пас от соседского паренька, Хесуса, – Хесус гордился тем, что у него есть настоящие кроссовки «Найк», правда, на игру их ему надевать не разрешали, и Хесус гонял босиком, как и большинство из них. Падалеки обработал мяч и передал его точным ударом Раулю или Рональдо, которых мальчик Хесус из Мексики наверняка посчитал бы бедняками, потому что «Найка» у них не водилось и в помине. Ведь у них обоих подписан контракт с «Адидасом», и кроссовки другой фирмы они носить не имели права. А вот Джареду пас передал Хосе Мария Гутиеррес, знаменитый Гути, – всего два года назад Падалеки и не мечтал заполучить его автограф. И вот теперь они стали одноклубниками. И Бэкхем, Гути, Рональдо, Рауль, Зидан –все звезды «Реала» считали Джареда мастером, равным им. Мог ли об этом помышлять мальчишка, сбивавший босые пятки в кровь на камнях Мексики?..

Правда, теперь у него был и еще один одноклубник. Дженсен Эклз бежал рядом и явно выпрашивал пас. Джаред мгновенно оценил расстояние до ворот, общую позицию – да, пожалуй, партнер находился в более удобном положении. Он отпасовал низом, Дженсен сразу же отдал мяч Рональдо – и тот послал его в ворота «синих», их противников в двухсторонке. Эклз повернулся к Падалеки и лучезарно улыбнулся, казалось, даже солнце отразилось от его зубов. Джаред ответил такой же безмятежной широкой улыбкой. Но при этом ему показалось, что от напряжения у него свело челюсти…

Впрочем, конечно же, в бальзаме ему попалась муха. Джаред, несмотря на весь свой оптимизм, все равно не верил, что все игроки встретят его появление в команде с энтузиазмом. Слишком хороший урок преподал ему в свое время «Ньюкасл». И он был даже удовлетворен, когда неожиданно во время тренировки поймал на себе тяжелый, почти брезгливый взгляд, который бросил на него Дэвид Бэкхем. Вот только Падалеки понять не мог, чем он перешел дорогу знаменитому Бэксу. Они играли на разных позициях, и нельзя было сказать, что Джаред отнимал хлеб у талантливого полузащитника. Тем не менее, Падалеки заметил, что по ходу двухсторонки, хотя они оказались в одной команде, Дэвид ни разу не отдал ему пас, он показательно игнорировал поднятую руку Джареда, хотя тот и был абсолютно открыт.

* * * 

Долго ломать голову Падалеки не пришлось. В раздевалке он специально замешкался, чтобы дать Дженсену возможность принять душ. Вот где-где, а рядом с голым Эклзом сейчас он хотел оказаться меньше всего на свете. Поэтому Джаред затеял разговор с Серхио Рамосом, этот защитник, похоже, принял новичка гостеприимнее других, наверное, потому что сам был очень молод.

– Не скажешь, что Бэкс имеет против меня? – поинтересовался Джаред вполголоса, расшнуровывая бутсы.

Серхио оглянулся: Бэкхем скрылся в душевой.

– Ты не бери в голову, парень. Просто тебя забрали из «Ньюкасла» в обмен на Майкла Оуэна. Его вообще одним днем отсюда увезли: утром сказали, а вечером – адьос, амиго. А Майкл… ну… Дэвиду очень хороший друг… – Рамос заметил непонимающий взгляд Джареда и раздосадованно махнул рукой. – Ну ладно, как будто ты не знаешь.

В это время Джаред увидел выходившего из душевой Дженсена в одном полотенце на бедрах и поспешил ему на смену, пообещав себе подумать над словами Серхио позже.

* * * 

Когда он вошел в свой гостиничный номер с огромным пакетом, Женевьев лежала на кровати на животе и пыталась разгадать кроссворд на испанском языке, которого не знала.

– Ты с тренировки вернулся или из магазина? – лениво поинтересовалась она, смерив его взглядом.

– Держи, – Джаред щедро высыпал перед Женевьев упаковки с новыми мобильниками, парфюмерией и прочими вещами.

– Ого, – уважительно сказала она. – Спонсоры подарили?

– Да, это все нам, – улыбнулся Падалеки.

– Можно взять? – недоверчиво спросила Жен.

– Конечно. – Он присел рядом и достал каталог автомобилей. – Выбери машину, какую хочешь.

На глянцевых страницах, которые бегло перелистывала Женевьев, мелькали самые современные и дорогостоящие модели.

– Сначала забей хоть пару голов, – девушка, улыбаясь, посмотрела на своего жениха. – А потом уже будем и машину покупать.

– Я постараюсь, – ответил он, рассмеявшись.

Ночью он долго ворочался и никак не мог уснуть. Едва он закрывал глаза – перед ним сразу появлялся Дженсен Эклз в самых откровенных видах. Он смеялся над ним: смотри, вот он я, рядом, но ты никогда не сможешь меня получить.

Джаред вышел в ванную комнату, в которой впору было играть в гольф. В Америке вся их квартира была примерно такой же по площади, но там ему было намного уютнее.

Падалеки посмотрел в зеркало – и увидел там молодого парня с бледным потным лицом, ко лбу которого прилипли спутанные волосы. Внезапно его затошнило. Он заметил на краю раковины коробку с новенькими часами, которые стоили почти тысячу долларов, а ему достались просто так – лишь бы Джаред их носил. Точно такие же он видел на изящном запястье Дженсена.

Падалеки бросил коробку на пол и начал яростно ее топтать.

* * * 

Однако в чем-то Джареду Падалеки в Мадриде очень везло. Первый его серьезный матч в составе «Реала» пришелся на Лигу чемпионов.

– Новый сезон начался, и мы снова на «Сантьяго Бернабеу». На арену борьбы выходят лучшие команды Европы, – Джеффри Дин Морган по привычке слушал радио, ему удалось поймать английскую трансляцию. Они с Женевьев под звуки гимна Лиги чемпионов вошли в ВИП-ложу, пытаясь переговариваться по-испански. Джеффри когда-то брал уроки этого языка и теперь старался его вспомнить, а Женевьев учила с чистого листа. Пока что в ее лексиконе преобладала терминология шопоголиков.  
Джеффри Дин встал у поручня, смотря вниз, – и дух захватило: почти восемьдесят тысяч человек рукоплескали выходившим на поле игрокам.

– «Реал Мадрид», девятикратные обладатели кубка европейских чемпионов, – вещал комментатор, – четыре года не могут добиться очередной победы. И вот стартует новая серия матчей. Посмотрим, на что способен «королевский» клуб. Его основную ударную силу, Дженсена Эклза, в последнее время преследовали неудачи. Пора, мне кажется, ему показать себя.

У Дженсена Эклза – «основной ударной силы» – было очень хмурое лицо, когда он выходил на поле. Видно было, что Эклз чувствовал, какие надежды на него возлагают болельщики.

– Ну, давай, за удачу, – Морган с Женевьев чокнулись бокалами с дорогим вином. Теперь им можно было пить напиток, бутылка которого стоила больше, чем они вдвоем раньше зарабатывали за месяц. Здесь, в ВИП-ложе, им его предложили бесплатно.

– Новый игрок Падалеки пока на скамейке для запасных, – сообщил комментатор.

Женевьев взяла маленький бинокль и принялась рассматривать своего жениха: Джаред нервничал, потирая руки. И все равно – девушка этого не видела, но чувствовала – его взгляд был прикован к крепкой фигуре парня, на майке которого виднелось число 10. Дженсен Эклз и здесь получил самый престижный номер.

Прозвучал свисток. Рауль перекрестился, побежав к воротам. Вместе с ним хотя бы мысленно перекрестились десятки тысяч фанатов на стадионе и сотни тысяч по всему миру.

– Дженсен Эклз. Ни одного гола в 14 матчах. И в этом пока тоже, – под неутешительные слова комментатора Дженсен рванул за мячом в штрафную соперника, но вратарь опередил, вытащив мяч буквально из-под его бутс.

Игроки «Реала» один за другим промахивались, упуская выгоднейшие моменты, словно играли не «звезды», а молодежный состав. Бэкхем в изнеможении помотал головой, когда очередной мяч, который он пытался закатить в ворота, счастливо отскочил от штанги и отправился на середину поля. Падалеки на скамейке разочарованно вскрикнул:  
– Ну как же так?

– Чуть более получаса до конца игры, – не менее разочарованно сообщил комментатор в ухо Моргану. – Передача на фланг... опять неточно. Эклз снова пытается взять игру на себя. Но сегодня явно не его день: вот он вышел один на один с вратарем – и мимо. Очень серьезную ошибку допускает Дженсен Эклз.

На поле Дженсен закрыл лицо руками. Он отлично чувствовал, что лажает снова и снова. И знал, что половины этих промахов не было бы и в помине, если бы не долговязый игрок под 30-м номером, внимательно следящий за каждым его движением.

Тем временем главный тренер подошел к скамейке запасных и слегка качнул головой в сторону Джареда. Парню не нужно было объяснять – он мигом сорвался с места. Его первая игра в составе «Реала» – и сразу же на поле! – сердце Джареда забилось в два раза быстрее.

– И опять Эклз не попадает в ворота, – произнес комментатор, когда мяч пролетел в паре сантиметров над перекладиной. Дженсен в отчаянии запрокинул голову под разочарованный рев трибун. – Болельщики явно недовольны игрой англичанина.

Пока Джареда готовились выпустить на замену, он нетерпеливо прыгал у кромки поля, рядом с резервным арбитром. И вдруг замер, увидев номер игрока, вместо которого должен был выйти. Десятка. Дженсен. И отчаянно бьющееся сердце полетело вниз. Никто явно этого не говорил, но все подразумевали, что Падалеки привезли в «Реал» на смену Эклзу. Поговаривали, боссы считают, что увезли из «Ньюкасла» не того игрока. И вот теперь этим досужим домыслам пришло подтверждение.

– На поле новая звезда. Значит ли это, что звезда Эклза закатилась? – слова комментатора в данный момент озвучили мысли тысяч фанатов.

Дженсен, подойдя, пожал руку Джареду, как полагается, и даже попытался чмокнуть его в щеку, но Падалеки мастерски увернулся. Выходя на поле, он провел рукой по траве и поцеловал свои пальцы.

– Давай, Джаред! – захлопала в ладоши Женевьев. Ей, конечно же, Дженсена Эклза было нисколько не жаль.

– Давай, Джа! – вторил ей Джеффри Дин, который тоже в последнее время не жаловал Дженсена, чуть не загубившего репутацию его протеже. Джеффри, безусловно, понимал, что все разговоры про крепкую мужскую дружбу и невинный поцелуй посреди поля от переизбытка эмоций – всего лишь отмазки. Ему ли было не знать, как это случается в футболе. И при других обстоятельствах он бы одобрил вкус Джареда. Но только не тогда, когда на кону стояла карьера.

– Падалеки сразу пошел вперед и отдал хороший пас, – вернул его от размышлений к реальности комментатор.

Джеффри увидел, что пас нашел адресата, но игрока сбили в штрафной подкатом сзади. Между футболистами разгорелась нешуточная перепалка.

– Томас Грейвесон лезет в драку! – надрывался комментатор в наушниках. – Однако арбитр не стал назначать штрафной. Что это значит? Какой команде он благоволит?  
Неизвестно, какой команде благоволил арбитр, по крайней мере, на последней минуте счет был нулевой. Но к этому времени «Реал» заработал очередной угловой.

Дэвид Бэкхем вышел подавать его, навесом мяч очутился в опасной близости от ворот, один из игроков «Реала» умудрился протолкнуть его ближе к штрафной, где Джаред Падалеки принял мяч на грудь, скинул себе на ногу и одним красивейшим ударом переправил в «девятку». Вратарь не смог допрыгнуть, как бы ни старался.  
– Да-да-да-да! – восторженно закричала Женевьев, вскочив со своего места.

– Отличный дебют молодого форварда в команде «Реал Мадрид»! – вопль комментатора чуть не разорвал барабанную перепонку в ухе у Джеффри Дина, но тот не обратил на это внимание, танцуя в ВИП-ложе.

– ЙЕС! – завопил Джаред, потрясая кулаками. Его восторженное лицо в этот момент появилось на всех экранах мира.

Тренер на скамейке запасных слегка улыбнулся.

– Падалеки забил на последней минуте! – надрывался комментатор.

На Дженсена Эклза в этот момент никто не обращал внимания. Но, возможно, люди удивились бы, увидев на его лице самую искреннюю радость.

* * * 

Все пело в душе у женщины в кафе «Ангел», которая разносила еду посетителям. Те радостно накачивались пивом и другим алкоголем, празднуя победу любимой команды. Пожилой мужчина за десятым столиком уже явно перебрал «во славу» и собирался уходить. Он сунул работнице чаевые и направился в туалет, положив бумажник на стол. Никто не удивился его шатающейся походке – все тут были такие же.

В это время мальчишка лет десяти прошел мимо стола и быстро, словно невзначай, отправил бумажник себе в карман. А потом так же быстро вышел из «Ангела». Пораженная женщина проводила его взглядом, затем выбежала за ним на улицу. Там она увидела, как компания парней, уже лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, бросилась к парнишке – ее сыну.

– Колин! – зашептал тот из них, который выглядел старше всех, остальные окружили мальчишку со всех сторон. – Давай, давай. Бабки принес? Быстрей, пока не поймали. Хорошо, хорошо, это тебе, а это нам, – они вырвали кошелек из его рук и побежали прочь, на ходу пытаясь поделить содержимое.

Парнишка, проследив за ними отчаянным взглядом, зашагал назад в бар. Но не дошел – с размаху влетел спиной в каменную стену. Над ним нависла его мать, гневно крича:  
– Колин! Да что ты творишь? Что у тебя в голове? Ты чего хочешь? Чтобы мы ходили к тебе в тюрьму? – она умудрялась ругаться, не повышая голос, не желая, чтобы ее услышал случайный прохожий.

Мальчик только усмехнулся, одернул ворот слишком большой майки и ничего не ответил матери.

– Послушай... ...один неверный шаг, и ты разрушишь свою жизнь, – взмолилась женщина, видя безразличие сына.

– Правда? Она сможет стать еще хуже нынешней? – усмехнулся Колин и оскалился, демонстрируя выбитый зуб.

– Колин, мальчик мой, не говори так.

Женщина вся сжалась от горечи, прозвучавшей в голосе сына.

– Посмотри на этого футболиста, Падалеки, который сегодня забил гол за «Реал». Всего лишь два года назад у него, как и у тебя, ничего не было. А глянь на него сейчас. Куча денег, и он никого не грабил, просто занимался любимым делом.

– И чего? Каким боком этот мажор меня касается? – нахмурился Колин. И услышал в ответ шепот:  
– Я открою тебе секрет. Он – твой брат.

 

* * * 

Черная «Ауди» подъехала к ночному клубу «Joy Eslava» – самому популярному клубу Мадрида, месту для тусовки музыкантов, моделей и футболистов. У входа уже паслись папарацци с фотоаппаратами наизготове. Кто-то принес им на хвосте весточку, что Падалеки, новая сенсация «Реала», собирается этой ночью быть в клубе вместе с сокомандниками. Однако из машины вышел Дженсен Эклз, которым как раз не особо интересовались… если только он опять не совратил очередную модель или телеведущую. Поэтому, когда вслед за ним появилась Женевьев, которой он галантно подал руку, немедленно засверкали вспышки и затрещали фотоаппараты. Папарацци уже мысленно сочиняли срочные сообщения о новой пассии красавчика-футболиста.

– Полегче, полегче, – улыбнувшись, Дженсен начал пролагать среди толпы дорогу, ведя за собой под локоток недовольную Женевьев. За ней, пытаясь не обращать внимания на вспышки фотоаппаратов, следовали Джаред и Джеффри Дин.

– Джаред! – взвыли журналисты. – Джаред, посмотрите сюда, ответьте на вопрос, Джаред, Джаред! Сюда!

От каждого выкрика Падалеки вздрагивал и пытался втянуть голову в плечи. Ему было очень неуютно. Женевьев, которую тащил за собой Дженсен, неожиданно оступилась и сломала каблук.

– Черт! – пробормотала она, рассматривая подошву туфли.

– Черт! – зашелестели журналисты. – Вы это слышали? Она это сказала. Она выругалась!

Вот так, с потерями, компания добралась до дверей клуба, где их беспрепятственно пропустили внутрь. Там уже Дженсен начал указывать, куда им идти.  
– Сейчас ты увидишь мой сюрприз! – сообщил он Джареду. – Идемте, за мной идемте, за мной. Не отставайте!

По пути Дженсен здоровался с посетителями заведения и обслуживающим персоналом. Сразу стало понятно, что Эклз тут частый гость. Женевьев давно вырвала локоть из цепкой хватки Дженсена и сердито шла размашистым шагом, почти не хромая из-за сломанного каблука. Черт еще раз! Она так и знала, что не надо было отвечать на предложение сходить в клуб. Это все Джаред с его щенячьими глазками: «Жен, пойми, это он мой одноклубник, нам надо налаживать отношения, я не могу сейчас ссориться с кем-либо из «Реала», иначе меня выставят отсюда, как некомандного игрока».

В его словах была правда, но Женевьев все равно злилась – и из-за испорченных дорогих туфель, и из-за сучьего Эклза, при взгляде на которого у Джареда все равно зажигались глаза, и он становился таким, каким Кортез никогда его не видела, хотя он и твердил, что между ним и Дженсеном все точно кончено. И самое противное, что Женевьев отлично понимала, в чем дело – в веснушках, блядских губах, в длинных ресницах и отвратительно восхитительных зеленых глазах, иногда таких самоуверенных, а иногда растерянных и умоляющих, впрочем, такими их можно было увидеть, только если перехватить взгляд, предназначенный Джареду.

От мысленных проклятий в адрес Эклза девушку внезапно отвлекли Джаред и Джеффри, подхватив ее на руки. Женевьев сначала перепугалась, потом поняла их задумку и вольготно расположилась на сомкнутых ладонях, изображая из себя восточную царицу. Она громко рассмеялась. Дженсен подвел их к двери в приватный зал и отдал карточку работнику клуба. Тот отодвинулся, пропуская посетителей с самой гостеприимной улыбкой.

По пути к своему столику они еще раз десять обнялись с самыми разными людьми, раз двадцать сфотографировались.

Садясь за стол, Морган задумчиво спросил Эклза:  
– И что, вот так здесь всегда?

– Да, конечно, – неожиданно мягко улыбнулся Дженсен. – Они тут все, как один, помешаны на футболе.

– Тебя это не удивляет? – поинтересовался Джеффри.

– Ему это нравится, – резко заявила Женевьев. В ее планы не входило изображать дружбу с Эклзом, что она и собиралась продемонстрировать.

– Что, внимание прессы? – переспросил Морган. В какой-то степени он был солидарен с Кортез… если она не перебарщивала в своей борьбе за жениха.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Если честно, мне куда приятнее побыть с друзьями, посидеть за столом, поговорить. В жизни, видите ли, кроме футбола кое-что еще есть, – он начал разливать вино по бокалам.

– Ну, разве что компьютерные игры, – насмешливо парировала Женевьев и мысленно записала себе второе победное очко.

– Брось, Дженсен, ты же топ-футболист, – прищурился Морган. – Зачем вести себя так, словно ты уже собираешься в отставку.

– А, ты не понимаешь, – возразил Эклз. – Я не жалуюсь на карьеру, но есть и другие интересы. У любого футболиста они должны быть!

Все трое его гостей молча смотрели на него, в их взглядах было написано недоверие – у кого-то презрительное, у кого-то испытующее… у кого-то испуганное.

– Вот, например, вина, – Дженсен взял бокал и профессионально повращал его в руке. – Я вложил деньги в отличный виноградник во Франции. Вина – это мое будущее. Закончу карьеру и стану виноделом.

Джеффри исподлобья посмотрел на него. Джаред опять промолчал, не зная, что сказать. Этот разговор был ему совсем не по душе.

– Отдает пробкой, – отрезала Кортез, отпив из бокала.

– Нет-нет, не может быть, – Дженсен обеспокоенно схватил бутылку. – Это же «Сотерн» особого разлива.

Женевьев презрительно хмыкнула. Вероятно, ей везло. Какой-то простой винодел, без амбиций, пусть даже и с такими глазами-губами, ее Джареда не заинтересует.

* * *

Машина Падалеки подъехала к аэровокзалу. Он выскочил и сразу же направился к багажнику за сумками. Джеффри вывел под руку Женевьев – они вместе летели в Ньюкасл, девушке нужно было возвращаться на работу, а Морган спешил по делам Джареда. Когда Джаред подошел к своей невесте, та как-то странно сжалась, словно превратившись в комок:  
– Слушай, летим с нами, никто не заметит, что тебя нет, – пробормотала Кортез, понимая, что несет чушь.

– Тренер уж точно заметит, – хохотнул Падалеки, нервно передернув плечами.

– Там, в Ньюкасле, в нашем доме так неуютно, – пожаловалась она.

– Ты просто еще не привыкла, – заверил ее Джаред.

– Я не хочу улетать, – Женевьев бросилась на шею жениху.

– Три недели быстро пройдут, – он успокаивающе погладил ее по спине.

Может быть, Кортез и не поверила бы, но он в самом деле хотел, чтобы она осталась. Три недели без ее помощи, пытаясь влиться в команду, да еще и рядом с Дженсеном Эклзом? А можно чего-нибудь попроще?..

На прощание они пробормотали друг другу дежурные нежности, и Жен пошла на регистрацию, бросив:  
– Я позвоню, – напоследок.

Джеффри пожал руку Джареду, обнял, похлопал по спине:  
– Если понадоблюсь – звони.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джаред, смеясь, пока Морган трепал его за щеки, словно щенка. Потом Джеффри бросился догонять свою спутницу, а Джаред еще долго смотрел вслед ушедшим.

Однако вскоре оказалось, что боялся он зря. Вливание в «звездную» команду прошло почти безболезненно, да Падалеки вообще всегда запросто сходился с людьми, характер у него был такой, легкий. Вскоре Гути уже слал ему забавные эсэмэски по вечерам, Рамос приглашал прошвырнуться по бутикам на улице Серрано, даже Зидан снизошел до пары практических советов. Правда, Бэкхем все еще смотрел на него косо, но не убивал взглядом, как в первый день – Серхио сказал, что Майкл Оуэн в Ньюкасле все-таки ответил на звонок Дэвида. С Дженсеном тоже было непросто, но не явно, не у всех на виду. Во время тренировки они могли перекинуться парой слов, не выключали друг друга из тактических схем. Джаред даже рискнул и один раз зашел в душевую, когда там находился Эклз. Конечно, при этом он упорно смотрел в стену и пропустил момент, когда тот ушел. К счастью, наверное. Хуже дело обстояло с играми. Дженсен продолжал выходить на поле в основном составе «Реала», однако спортивная пресса Испании все больше писала о новичке клуба, который шел ему на замену. Особенно много дифирамбов 30-му номеру напели, когда он записал на свой счет второй гол. Тогда «Реал» разыграл мяч после бокового. И Джаред из-за линии штрафной совершенно фантастическими ножницами через себя уверенно послал его в чужие ворота. Казалось, ему аплодировали стоя даже фанаты соперника. Восхищались все, кроме Дженсена, на лице которого секундная радость сменилась растерянностью – он, наконец, понял, что Джаред играет в команде не вместе с ним, а вместо него – а потом злостью и обидой. Падалеки заметил это. Тот чертов гол внезапно показался ему самому пустым выпендрежем, а фанаты на трибунах – глупыми баранами, не понимающими, что для человека главное в жизни. Он бы, наверное, потребовал у Дженсена объяснений, но они не общались между собой вне тренировок. Так бы все и продолжало идти своим чередом – в никуда. Но из Ньюкасла прилетела Женевьев, а Дженсен взял и пригласил их обоих на свой день рождения. И, что бы ни говорила ему невеста, Джаред не мог отказаться: это был его одноклубник. Это, черт возьми, был Дженсен Эклз.

* * * 

Дженсен, стоя у зеркала, внимательно рассматривал себя. Богатству разных средств, расставленных на туалетном столике, позавидовала бы не то что любая девушка – магазин косметики. Он взял в руки корректор, сначала замазав им существующие только в его воображении морщины на лбу, затем замаскировал вполне реальные подглазины, оставшиеся после вчерашней бурной ночи в клубе. Пальцем растушевал линии, добиваясь одинакового тона, и придирчиво посмотрел на свое отражение. «Ну что ж, чувак, – сказал он, показывая сам себе большой палец. – Ты выглядишь охренительно. С днем рождения, просирающая жизнь бездарность!» Отражение жалко улыбнулось в ответ, тоже подняв вверх большой палец.

К гостям Дженсен отправился в джинсах, дорогой дизайнерской рубашке, расстегнутой почти до середины груди, и... вязаной шапке на голове, которую, казалось, снял с хипстерящего тинейджера. Он с усмешкой подумал о людях, которые точно будут шокированы его видом, но как только увидел, кто входит в дверь, эти мысли тут же вылетели у него из головы. Злая ирония судьбы: Эклз пригласил больше сотни гостей, но умудрился выйти к ним, спускаясь по лестнице со второго этажа, именно в ту секунду, когда в дом заходил Падалеки. Джаред был упакован в непривычный для себя официальный костюм и переминался с ноги на ногу в коридоре, чувствуя себя неуверенно. Рядом жалась одетая в шикарное платье Женевьев – такое Дженсен видел в исторических фильмах про русские балы.

Заметив подошедшего именинника, Джаред действительно искренне разулыбался от облегчения и сразу сунул ему в руки сверток:  
– С днем рождения! Ничего себе у тебя тут праздник! Там у бассейна просто яблоку негде упасть. Мы думали, здесь будет куда меньше народа.

– Зачем, у меня и так все есть, – ненатурально принялся отнекиваться от подарка Дженсен, но сверток схватил очень цепко.

– И сколько тебе? Снова 25? – не преминула съязвить Женевьев. Затем, переступая с ноги на ногу, процедила:  
– Где здесь туалет?

– Вон там, – небрежно махнул рукой Дженсен, и девушка бросилась в указанном направлении.

– Только боюсь, там очередь, – добавил Эклз, когда та уже не могла его услышать. Он огляделся, выискивая, куда бы спрятать подарок. Общая куча, нагромоздившаяся в холе, его не устраивала. Эклз запихнул сверток в стенной шкаф и только тогда, схватив Джареда за плечи, повел показывать свой особняк, не без гордости спрашивая через каждые десять секунд:

– Ну, что скажешь, а? Как тебе?

– Дом шикарный, – честно признался Джаред. – Как это тебе удалось?

– Не знаю, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Сейчас спросим. Вон мой второй агент, да-да, у меня их два, один по контрактам, другой по таким вот мелочам типа дома и машины.  
Он окликнул высокого темноволосого мужчину:

– Эй, Себастьян. Как это мне удалось? – Дженсен обвел рукой помещение. Тот сразу понял вопрос:  
– Мы выбили тебе 80 тысяч в неделю!

– Слышишь? – самодовольно спросил Эклз. – Я получаю 80 тысяч евро в неделю! Погоди, я сейчас тебе еще кое-что покажу!

– Ну, тащи! – скомандовал Падалеки, уже пригубивший шампанского из всунутого в его руку на входе бокала. С непривычки он захмелел и чувствовал приятную легкость в голове и гибкость в движениях. В этот момент на Дженсена накинулись гости, еще не успевшие поздравить именинника. Джаред отошел в угол комнаты, где его перехватил Себастьян Рош, тот самый агент Эклза.

– Джа! Твой гол позавчера – просто шедевр. Потрясающе! – и Рош начал трясти его за руку.

– Ага, спасибо, – Джаред попытался вывернуться из хватки, но тот подтащил его ближе к себе и зашипел на ухо:  
– Слушай, зачем ты Жен притащил сюда? У нас сегодня необычная вечеринка, типа все для холостяков... Девочки, мальчики…

– Она моя невеста, – терпеливо объяснил Падалеки, отворачиваясь от жаркого дыхания.

– Эй, – вторгся в разговор подошедший Дженсен. – «Шатонёф Дю Пап» 1982 года, что скажешь? – он вручил растерявшемуся Себастьяну бокал с рубиновым напитком.  
Тот ошеломленно выдавил из себя только:  
– Спасибо!

– Пошли, подышим, – Дженсен снова схватил Джареда за плечи и отправился вместе с ним на балкон. Агент зря кричал им вслед: «Джаред! Джа!»

Балкон был на втором этаже, он шел вдоль всего фасада. Восхищенный Падалеки смотрел не на улицу, а на огромный холл и широченную лестницу наверх, похожую на дворцовую.

– Так сколько тут комнат? – поинтересовался он.

– Вроде десять или одиннадцать, точно не знаю, я пока всего шесть видел, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ты сюда посмотри, – и он показал на внутренний двор дома. Там находился огромный бассейн с ярко-голубой водой, в которой отражалась праздничная иллюминация. В бассейне плавали красивые девушки в символических купальниках. Возле них тут и там отирались мужчины в плавках. Застегнутый на все пуговицы Джаред стоял и обалдело смотрел на них. Одетый в легкую рубашку Эклз увлеченно рассказывал:  
– Представляешь себе, покупаю я этот дом и обнаруживаю, что одна из комнат на замке...

– Ну да, это как-то слегка странно, – кивнул Джаред, не вслушиваясь в рассказ, потому что его мысли были заняты другим, затем решительно повернулся к Дженсену:  
– Послушай, ты извини, но я сегодня не буду плавать.

Эклз пожал плечами: мол, не больно-то и хотелось.

– Ты, главное, развлекайся, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, тебе будет здесь весело.

Про Женевьев во время их разговора Дженсен ни разу не упомянул, и Падалеки отметил это про себя. Буквально пару минут назад Джаред собирался напомнить Эклзу про ее существование. Но сейчас он стоял рядом с Дженсеном, видел странно неуверенное выражение его лица, наблюдал, как тот закусывает нижнюю губу, оставляя белеющие отпечатки зубов на яркой коже – Джаред отлично выучил, когда Дженсен делает это. Только если собирается с силами, чтобы совершить какое-то безумство, но не решается. Вот и самому Джареду сейчас отчаянно хотелось притянуть Дженсена к себе, провести рукой по его щеке и заверить, что все будет хорошо…

Но в это время скрипнула дверь, и на балкон прошел нарядный парень явно испанских кровей. Он был по-своему красив, но не той красотой, которая привлекала Джареда. Слишком томный, слишком самоуверенный, слишком картинный… всего слишком. У него были черные, отливающие в синеву кудрявые волосы, оливковая кожа и крупные глаза с длинными темными ресницами.

– Привет, шалунишка, – поприветствовал он Эклза, окинув заинтересованным взглядом его спутника.

– Привет, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Я разве тебя приглашал?

Фатальный парень проигнорировал вопрос, задав свой:  
– Представишь меня другу?

Эклз слегка нахмурился – любой посторонний человек этого бы не заметил. Только не Джаред.

– Джордан Гарсия, Джаред Падалеки. Пожми ему руку, Джаред, это известная телезвезда. Он от меня без ума, – сообщил Дженсен.

– Эклз, перестань, – строго ответил ему красавчик. – Привет, Джаред.

– Привет, как дела? – смутился Падалеки. Телезвезда, надо же. Он подал парню руку. После рукопожатия тот жеманно провел пальцем по ткани джаредова костюма:  
– О, Дольче?

– Дольче. Да, точно, – замялся Джаред, костюм ему выбирала Женевьев, и что это за фирма, он понятия не имел.

– Я тебя знаю, у нас на канале было три сюжета про тебя. Отличный гол забил, а? – сверкнул белоснежными зубами Джордан.

– Спасибо, но я отыграл всего семь минут, так что я... – окончательно засмущался Джаред.

– Но не было заметно, что ты устал, – Гарсия игриво оперся на поручень балкона рядом с Джаредом. Дженсен отвернулся с кривой улыбкой.

Женевьев в это время мыла руки в туалете. Рядом с ней пускала дым из длинной сигареты какая-то красотка с явно надутой силиконом грудью, выпиравшей из декольте.  
– У этого парня классный зад. Я хочу его, – томно произнесла она между затяжками.

Ее собеседница, похожая на нее как две капли воды, рассмеялась:  
– По-моему, у него уже есть подружка.

– Да какая разница? – махнула рукой с непристойно длинными алыми ногтями первая девица. Женевьев, не закрыв кран, выскочила из дамской комнаты.

Встревоженная Кортез, подхватив подол длинного платья, бежала по дому и везде замечала молодых красивых женщин, ярко накрашенных, в откровенных нарядах. Она судорожно вглядывалась в их лица, когда в нее врезался Себастьян Рош. Агента Дженсена она знала, хотя и не очень хорошо.

– О, привет, Женевьев, – разулыбался он.

Девушка тоже расплылась в фальшивой улыбке:  
– Здравствуйте, Себастьян. Скажите, вы не видели Джа?

– Он пошел наверх с Дженсеном, – отмахнулся агент и плотоядно посмотрел на нее. – Выглядишь просто потрясающе. Выпить не хочешь?

– Нет, пойду поищу Джареда, – решительно отказалась Женевьев.

– Как скажешь.

Он некоторое время смотрел вслед удалявшейся Кортез, а затем его внимание отвлекла другая красотка. Девушка тем временем поднялась на второй этаж и увидела жениха через прозрачную занавеску на балконе. Женевьев устремилась к нему с облегчением:  
– Вот ты где. Везде тебя искала.

Она боялась застать Джареда с какой-нибудь силиконовой красоткой, но оказалось не менее неприятно увидеть Падалеки рядом с красавцем телеведущим. Жен его прекрасно знала, еще бы, мама восхищалась этим парнем при каждом удобном случае.

– Привет, – жеманно произнесла телезвезда.

– Жен, это Джордан, – представил его Падалеки. – А это Женевьев Кортез, моя невеста.

Та натянуто дернула плечами:  
– Здрасьте.

– Джаред рассказывал мне о вашей свадьбе. Тебе повезло, – широко улыбнулся тот.

– Ну, не так, как ему, – отрезала Кортез.

– Точно, – оглядываясь в поисках Дженсена, исчезнувшего буквально за секунду, Падалеки, похоже, пропустил все мимо ушей.

– Пойдем в дом. Прохладно, – заметив его метания, беспокойно сказала Женевьев. Джордан, Дженсен – ей все это очень не нравилось.

– Да, конечно, – Джаред по-прежнему витал в облаках.

– В общем, ты обязан посетить мое шоу на ТВ, – внезапно объявил Гарсия. – Прежде, чем тебя атакуют другие каналы, ладно?

– Спасибо, но я этими вещами не увлекаюсь, – вежливо отказался Падалеки.

– Ты сказал мне «нет»? – невероятно изумилась телезвезда. – Перестань. Тебе понравится, – с намеком сказал он, но Джаред, подхватив невесту под руку, уже спускался по лестнице.

– Меня тут Рош со всех сторон зажал. Отвратительно, – жаловалась Женевьев, когда они через пару часов ехали в такси. – Такой развратный тип. Везде меня потрогал. А ты видел там девицу топлесс? Она всю ночь без верха проходила. Вот шлюха.

– Но зато Дженсен был, как рыба в воде, – ответил ей Джаред задумчиво.

Когда они приехали в гостиницу, Падалеки принялся раздеваться, в то время как Жен комочком легла на подушки огромной кровати.

– А что ты думаешь о том кабальеро с телевидения?

Джаред сделал вид, что не понял:  
– С телевидения? А это кто?

– Ты знаешь, о ком я, – нахмурилась Кортез. Только еще одного парня ей не хватало. Она едва вытащила Джареда из депрессии после отъезда Эклза, только привязала его к себе – и вот появляется новый членоносец?

– Он заявил «ты сказал мне нет?» Глупый мерин. Или он тебе понравился? – Жен привстала и обхватила плечи Джареда, шутливо заваливая его на кровать. На самом же деле у нее все внутри сжалось от страха. – Задумался!? Ничего себе! Ты задумался! Не можешь прямо сказать, как он тебе?

– Ну, он хорош. Но это Дженсен к нему неровно дышит, – ответил Падалеки.

И тут в его голосе так явно скользнули интонации боли и поражения, что Женевьев закашлялась. И все равно нашла в себе силы продолжать этот допрос.  
– Ты явно ему понравился.

– Я неотразим, что поделать? – попытался улыбнуться тот.

– Я так не думаю. Я вот могла бы взять тебя и бросить хоть прямо сейчас.

– Ты мигом передумаешь, – Джаред в шутку навалился на Жен. Та с готовностью откинулась на кровать.

– Передумаю?

– Уверен в этом, – парень накинулся на Женевьев и принялся ее щекотать. А потом откатился на край широченной кровати, закутался в одеяло и почти моментально уснул. Девушка же долго сидела на своей половине, обернувшись простыней. Ей казалось, что все будет так просто: Джаред поймет, что она – единственный человек, который его по-настоящему любит, и они будут жить долго и счастливо. Но рядом постоянно возникали долбаные призраки – призраки прошлого и призраки будущего.

Дженсен к этому времени уже свернул вечеринку, хотя Рош и нудил, что рано обрывать такой праздник – тягчайшее преступление.

– У меня есть спальня, в которой я еще не спал, – отшутился Эклз, провожая гостей. Но в одиночку ему заснуть так и не удалось. Девушка, весь вечер проплававшая без верха бикини, все-таки запрыгнула в его кровать. К ее огромному разочарованию, «звезда» футбола даже не прикоснулась к ней. Он оказался практически трезвым, и ей бы даже не удалось присочинить, что у них был секс, надеясь на невменяемое состояние мужчины. С утра девушка уходила крайне раздосадованной, на прощание обложив Дженсена сочными испанскими ругательствами, которые тот понял только наполовину. И напоследок крикнула:  
– Пойду и расскажу журналистам, что ты спишь и слюни пускаешь! И еще говоришь во сне: «Джа, Джа»!

Продолжая отчаянно ругаться, девушка захлопнула за собой дверь, не подозревая, что насмешливое выражение на лице Дженсена Эклза в момент сменилось откровенным испугом.

* * * 

Спустя пару недель вечеринка в честь дня рождения Дженсена Эклза неожиданно обернулась приятным сюрпризом для Женевьев Кортез.

Когда Джаред привез ее к роскошному особняку в пригороде Мадрида, она уже заподозрила, в чем дело. И откровенно залюбовалась двухэтажным домом из красного кирпича с множеством веранд, башенок и балконов. Вокруг было столько буйно растущей зелени, что дом утопал в ней. Да, Женевьев все сразу поняла, но предпочла состроить из себя наивную дурочку, ведь Джареду наверняка хотелось сделать ей сюрприз.

– Джа, зачем мы сюда приехали? – улыбнулась она спокойно и безмятежно. – Это дом твоих друзей?

– Это наш дом, – сверкнул довольной улыбкой Джаред.

– Ты купил его? – ахнула она.

– Ага, купил.

– Ну, не надо было, – ненатурально нахмурилась девушка.

– Угу, – отмахнулся Падалеки. Сейчас он, в драных на коленях джинсах и футболке с Симпсонами, сияющий улыбкой на все 32 зуба, был похож на школьника, который подготовил подарок для дорогой мамочки на день ангела. Женевьев невольно умилилась. – Ну, что скажешь? Идем.

Джаред закрыл ей глаза рукой и повел по дому, время от времени убирая ладонь. Девушка визжала от восторга, одновременно прикидывая, где будет их спальня, где гостевая комната, а где можно устроить детскую…

Джаред довольно дал ей оглядеться.

– Смотри давай.

– Боже, какой огромный дом, – уже искренне произнесла Женевьев.

– Оценила размерчик, да? – Джаред по-прежнему улыбался, словно Чеширский кот.

– Невероятно. Просто класс. Ух, ты! Кухонька ничего себе, – восхищалась девушка. – Классная.

– Ага. В этом доме жил один знаменитый модельер. Как там его? – Джаред сдвинул брови – не помогло. Ну не помнил он имена этих модельеров. Легче было бы Дженсена спросить. – В общем, говорят, это будет второй Версаче. Почти все в доме было создано по его проекту.

Жен хозяйственно оглядывалась.

– У нас семь спален... – тараторил Джаред, наливая Женевьев пива и чуть не расплескивая его от возбуждения.

– Семь? – пораженно переспросила девушка.

– И семь ванных комнат, – важно добавил Падалеки. – Давай выпьем за покупку.

– Ага. Твое здоровье, – Кортез подняла бокал.

– Нравится? – еще раз потребовал подтверждения Джаред.

– Даже не знаю, что сказать, – протянула Женевьев, отвернувшись, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Ей показалось, что дом Дженсена был не таким роскошным, как их новое жилье.

* * * 

Между тем Дженсен Эклз валялся поперек кровати в своей спальне, лениво листая мужской журнал. Его внимание привлекла заметка про переход Джареда Падалеки в «Реал». Дженсен посмотрел на фотографию: Джаред, показывающий всем футболку со своим именем на спине, выглядел невероятно глупо, широко улыбаясь в камеру. Глупо и крайне притягательно. Эклз машинально провел пальцем по глянцевой щеке. И еще раз. Затем вдруг с силой швырнул журнал о стену.

В ту же секунду раздался телефонный звонок. Злой Дженсен взял трубку, даже не поглядев на дисплей.

– Да! Ну, я. Кто? А, Витторио... Нет, я устал. Я сейчас прилягу отдохнуть, все, пока.

Эклз пару раз нажал на кнопки телефона заученным движением – и номер собеседника отправился в огромный черный список.

Дженсен действительно прилег, но даже задремать не смог, погруженный в невеселые раздумья. Всего пару месяцев назад мальчишки, висевшие на ограде вокруг «Сантьяго Бернабеу», скандировали его имя. Теперь они орали: «Джа! Джа!». Впервые это случилось буквально на последней тренировке. И Джаред, проходя мимо, сжалился над пацанами, подошел и поставил несколько подписей на протянутых листочках. Один мальчик продолжал голосить: «Джаред! Джаред!» – и попытался пробиться ближе. Но ему не дали остальные ребята. Когда Падалеки ушел, пацан разочарованно закричал вслед: «Я Колин! Твой брат!». Дженсен тогда подумал: ну вот, теперь и у Джареда появляются незваные родственнички из числа охотников за деньгами футболистов.

Телефон опять зазвонил. Обреченно вздохнув, Эклз потянулся к аппарату. Имя на дисплее заставило его удивленно поднять брови. Да, у него был сохранен номер Чада Майкла Мюррея в записной книжке – на всякий случай. Но этот «всякий случай» так ни разу и не наступил – до нынешнего момента. Внезапно Дженсену пришла в голову идиотская мысль: «А вдруг с Джаредом что-то случилось?» – и он, паникуя, нажал на вызов. И выдохнул, когда недоумевающий Чад заверил его, что с Падалеки все в порядке.

– В физическом смысле, – уточнил он, и сердце Эклза опять рухнуло вниз. – Я слышал, ты купил дом. И Джаред вот тоже.

– Ну да... – Дженсен не знал, что Падалеки уже успел обзавестись недвижимостью в Испании, но он не понимал, какое это имеет к нему отношение.

– Вы купили два отдельных дома, – без обиняков выпалил Чад. – Скажите, что с вами не так?

Парень оцепенел.

– С нами все нормально. Мы друзья. Теперь Джаред вполне может позволить себе купить свой дом.

– Ерунда, – отрезал Чад. – Я помню, как вы тогда прямо при мне глазели друг на друга, словно влюбленные голубки. Я, кстати, ничего не имею против, вам же было офигенно вместе. А теперь Джаред выглядит так, будто только что сожрал килограмм лимонов.

Дженсен смотрел на трубку, как на ядовитую змею, и мечтал быстрее избавиться от собеседника.

– Чад, тебе показалось, – пробормотал он. – Я ничего не имею против геев, но я не гей. Извини, у меня дела, звони, если что.

Из трубки донеслись вопли, что ориентация здесь совершенно ни при чем, но Дженсен быстро нажал на отбой. И для верности выключил телефон вообще, хотя в контракте это строго запрещалось.

Черт, его жизнь становилась кошмаром. Везде вокруг него был Джаред Падалеки. Везде, везде Джаред Падалеки. А самое хреновое – что Дженсену даже этого было почему-то очень мало.

* * * *

Женевьев не стала затягивать с переездом в испанский дом и на следующий же день выписалась из гостиницы и отправилась развешивать одежду по шкафам. При этом фоном работал телевизор – она так привыкла. Внезапно девушка услышала манерный голос:

– А сейчас я хотел бы немного поговорить об этом новичке, поляке Джареде Падалеки.

На ток-шоу Джордана Гарсия присутствовали еще два парня, похоже, той же ориентации. Они радостно заулыбались и закивали. Женевьев, как завороженная, подошла к экрану.

– Посмотрите, – заговорил Джордан возбужденно, – он весьма симпатично выглядит на этой фотографии.

Его собеседники загомонили:  
– Он к тому же еще и модник.

– То ли еще будет!

– Мне нравится его стиль.

– Ему больше идет «Прада» или «Дольче»?

– Надо будет за ним присматривать.

– Он будет носить «Дольче и Габбана», наверняка. У него и взгляд такой... габбановский.

– А я ставлю на «Прада». Все-таки у Падалеки есть девушка, – скривил губы Джордан.

– Ой, я не уверен, что эта девушка как-то на него повлияет. Она, конечно, милашка, но несколько бледновата, и вообще у нее нет чувства стиля...

Женевьев в ярости выключила телевизор. Еще этого ей не хватало – чтобы ее обсуждали и намекали, что ее парень голубой. Кортез с самого начала испытывала смутную неприязнь к Джордану. Она знала, что у Джареда с этим латиноамериканским красавчиком ничего серьезного быть не может. И поэтому он внушал ей серьезные опасения. Как бы Джаред не надумал использовать этого парня, чтобы дать понять Дженсену, что между ними все кончено.

Пытаясь слегка отойти от мрачных мыслей, девушка позвонила матери. В Ньюкасле Камилла ее раздражала, но здесь, в Испании, вдруг оказалось, что поддержки близкого человека ей очень не хватает. Камилла быстро взяла трубку.  
– Привет, мам.

– Привет, детка.

– Как дела, мам?

– О, я в полном порядке, валяюсь дома и читаю прессу. Ты тут, знаешь ли, во всех журналах и газетах.

Бедной Женевьев снова поплохело. Она видела «Дэйли мэйл» со статьей про Джареда. Там на целую полосу разместили подборку его фотографий – и одного, и с ней, и с Дженсеном. Причем в центре была фотография их двоих вместе – да, она тогда случайно оказалась наедине с Эклзом. А заголовок гласил: «Девушка Падалеки догадывается...»

К счастью, Камилла не стала заострять на этом внимание. Ее интересовали другие подробности жизни дочери:  
– Ты купила себе новые туфли?

– Да, мамочка, конечно, – с готовностью ответила Женевьев.

– Ты уже общалась с Викторией?

– Нет, и я не знаю, где бы мы с ней встретились.

– О, Дэвид выглядит великолепно, – щебетала мама, она продолжала листать журналы и в одном из них наткнулась на фотографию четы Бэкхем. – Послушай, любовь моя…

– Да, мама?

– Я думаю, тебе надо подстричь волосы, детка. До плеч было бы в самый раз. И, Жен...

– Что, мама?

– Тебе не помешал бы автозагар, – решила Камилла, глядя на фотографию Виктории Бэкхем. И Женевьев отчаянно нравилась эта болтовня – о стрижках, загаре и туфлях. Так девушка могла не думать о Джареде и о той западне, в которую сама же себя загнала.

Иногда ей казалось, что она начинает побеждать призрак Дженсена Эклза. В новом испанском доме она вытребовала у Джареда совместную спальню и заставила Падалеки приобрести огромную кровать, по площади вряд ли намного уступающую теннисному корту. Кортез посчитала это благоприятным знаком, сигналом к тому, что они могут сблизиться.

И вот наступил вечер, и они оба оказались на разных краях постели, каждый занимался собственным делом. Женевьев писала в тетради и рисовала графики, готовясь к экзамену. А Падалеки, разложив на коленях ноутбук, увлеченно что-то искал в интернете. Девушка была готова голову дать на отсеченье – последние фотографии его величества Эклза.

– Джа, может, поговорим? – попыталась она начать разговор.

– Прости, мне надо с этим закончить, – ответил он, не отрываясь от экрана.

– Я не увижу тебя две недели, – жалобно простонала девушка.

– Я знаю, – отмахнулся Падалеки. – Пожалуйста, ты не могла бы посмотреть телевизор, если тебе нечем заняться?

Женевьев стиснула руки. Они собираются пожениться, да. А секс у них был один-единственный раз – тогда, в самом начале знакомства, а потом распрекрасный Эклз раздвинул перед Джаредом ноги. И весь интерес Джареда к ней испарился. Иногда она сама себя чувствовала бравым воякой, лихо подкручивающим усы перед маленьким растерянным Джеем, стыдливо ресницами: «Нет, пожалуйста, только не это»...

Женевьев сердито швырнула тетрадь и уползла под одеяло на своей половине, даже не сняв домашнего халата. Зачем, если это никого не интересует.

Утром она проснулась в их новой роскошной кровати, потянулась на половину Падалеки, чтобы обнять жениха, – и увидела только записку:  
«Ушел на тренировку. Водитель заедет за тобой в полдень. Счастливо долететь. Целую. Позвоню позже. Джей».

Кортез вздохнула и скомкала листок.

* * * 

Дженсен плавал в бассейне отеля вместе с друзьями по команде, когда его телефон на бортике заорал дурным голосом. Схватив мобильник, Эклз нажал прием, по своей привычке не глядя на дисплей, и затараторил по-испански.

– Это я, глупый, – оборвал его Джордан Гарсия, которого в это время готовили к эфиру, пудрили, подкрашивали ресницы, поправляли рубашку.

– Извини, не посмотрел, – фыркнул Дженсен, подтягиваясь на бортик.

– Занят? – кокетливо спросила телезвезда.

– Я всегда занят, – кивнул Эклз. – Я в отеле, и нас не выпускают. Важно сосредоточиться на подготовке к игре. Так что я тут взаперти с кучкой идиотов, как в тюрьме.

Сидевшие у края бассейна Гути и Касильяс со смешками прислушались к разговору.

– Да ладно, ты наверняка там чувствуешь себя как дома и наслаждаешься вовсю, – усмехнулся Джордан.

– Я серьезно, – вздохнул Дженсен. Если бы в клубе не было официально запрещено ссориться со СМИ, он давно бы внес в черный список и Джордана, который уже не один месяц пытался обосноваться в его постели.

– А как насчет того, чтобы я к тебе прокрался? Например, забрался бы в одну из корзин для белья.

– Нет, не сегодня, дорогой. Хочу пораньше лечь спать, чтобы на игре быть в форме.

– Дженсен, по-моему, ты постоянно меня отшиваешь.

– Я не отшиваю, – как-то беспомощно произнес Эклз.

Гути и Касильяс начали потешаться:  
– Смотри-ка, наш Дженсен строит из себя недотрогу.

– Заткнитесь! – оборвал их Эклз.

– Кто там еще с тобой? – с интересом спросил Джордан.

– Икер, Гути, Иван, Падалеки... – нехотя перечислил Дженсен.

– Можешь позвать Падалеки?

– Ты обалдел? – резко спросил Эклз. – Или твои мозги окончательно скомпоновались, чтобы влезть в крохотную сумочку, которую ты повсюду таскаешь с собой?

– Это ты обалдел, – огрызнулся Гарсия. – Он мне нужен исключительно по делу. Впрочем, я бы и правда занялся им, раз уж ты не хочешь со мной встречаться.

Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, который торчал у противоположного бортика. Подходить к Падалеки, когда на том были только купальные трусы, Эклз не рисковал. Поэтому он, изобразив беззаботность на лице, бросил мобильник через весь бассейн, крикнув:  
– Падалеки, лови! Тебя!

Но как настоящий вратарь телефон перехватил Икер Касильяс, сбив его в воздухе одной рукой и подхватив другой у самой воды.

– Алло! – закричал он в трубку. – Кто это здесь такой сладенький?

– Икер, повзрослей уже, – со смехом сказал Джордан.

Джаред вытащил трубку из рук Касильяса – забавно, что вратарь был ниже ростом, чем нападающий.

– Да. Джей слушает.

– Привет, Джаред, – Гарсия поправил рубашку, хотя Падалеки не мог его видеть в этот момент. – Мои продюсеры страшно хотят лицезреть тебя на шоу. Я сказал, что ты можешь дать мне эксклюзивное интервью.

Джаред растерялся:  
– Ну, я не знаю. Мне надо согласовать это с клубом.

– Ты ж не боишься, нет? – подначил его Джордан.

Падалеки растерялся еще больше.

– В любом случае, я не могу, – пробормотал он. – У нас очень важный матч послезавтра. Ну, Лига чемпионов все-таки…

* * * 

Матч Лиги чемпионов с участием «Реала» Женевьев и Камилла Кортез смотрели в доме Джареда в Ньюкасле. Женевьев орудовала валиком, покрывая зеленой краской стену гостиной. Ее мать стояла с бокалом коктейля у телевизора и слушала слова комментатора:  
– Итак, это важный матч в рамках Лиги чемпионов УЕФА для «Реала»... Насколько бы ни была известна команда, исход любой игры в этом турнире предсказать сложно...

Камилла обернулась к дочери:  
– Ты могла бы нанять кого-нибудь для этой работы. Профессионалов.

Женевьев ответила, не отрываясь от своего занятия:  
– Мне нравится это делать самой, мама. Так я чувствую себя, словно в родном доме. Я уверена, что мы в конце концов все равно вернемся в Ньюкасл. А в Испанию можно приезжать на отдых.

– Ты не представляешь, сколько у него там соблазнов, с его известностью и деньгами, – покачала головой женщина. – Ты должна быть там, с ним.

– Мне нужно быть здесь, в больнице, отпуск уже закончился. Да и если бы я была там, я бы все равно его не видела. Ему постоянно надо быть с командой. Его почти не выпускают из отелей.

Мать усмехнулась:  
– Какой смысл в этом шикарном огромном доме, если ты в нем живешь одна, котенок?

Женевьев лишь дернула плечом. Но Камилла подошла к ней и отобрала валик:  
– Я серьезно, милая. До Мадрида всего пара сотен миль, но если ты пустишь все на самотек, между вами будет целый мир.

* * * 

Между тем в матче события развивались стремительно. Дженсен ворвался с мячом в штрафную соперника, но за несколько метров до ворот его сбили так, что он кубарем покатился по траве. Сев, Эклз развел руками и возмущенно проорал:  
– Это еще что за хрень?

Но арбитр матча и сам понял, что это хрень. Он назначил штрафной с маленького расстояния – в опасной близости от ворот. Соперники выстроили «стенку». Но она оказалась бесполезной, потому что к мячу подошел Дэвид Бэкхем. Невероятным ударом он послал его в правый угол ворот. Тот обогнул «стенку» и не дался в руки вратарю. Гол получился превосходным, одним из тех, которые запоминаются надолго.

Тренер одобрительно закивал. Игроки на поле дружно праздновали гол. «Молодцы!» – закричал Джаред со скамейки запасных, сложив ладони рупором.

Затем последовала еще одна атака, Дженсен упорно рвался к воротам, даже вышел на удобную позицию, но с острого угла забить не получилось, и мяч от его удара ударился о штангу и улетел в аут. Рауль, увидев это, только головой покачал.

А через несколько минут гол праздновали уже соперники. Джаред от расстройства застегнул молнию олимпийки до конца, натянув ворот на лицо.

В баре «Ангел» подросток, стоя у большого экрана на стене, тоже огорченно качал головой.

– Колин, помой пепельницы, – велел ему бармен.

– Не, я футбол смотрю, – отмахнулся мальчик.

– Тебе не за это платят, – жестко сказал мужчина и выключил телевизор. Посетители огорченно загудели.

Паренек уже не видел, что происходило на поле. Дженсен снова получил возможность забить соперникам, но последовал очередной промах. На этот раз его уже не простили – резервный судья показал на табло номера игроков на замену. Джаред должен был выйти вместо Дженсена.

– Джаред Падалеки! Отличная замена! – возликовал комментатор.

Дженсен, увидев свой номер, только сплюнул на поле. Он подошел к Джареду, нетерпеливо приседавшему у бровки. Для проформы он поаплодировал зрителям, которые тоже хлопали в ответ, но скорее не ему, а выходившему на замену Падалеки.

Теперь по традиции они должны были хлопнуть друг друга по рукам, как бы передавая эстафету, однако, встретившись у края поля, оба отшатнулись. Падалеки криво улыбнулся, а Эклз даже не стал ничего изображать. Резервный арбитр в растерянности взглянул на судью, но тот махнул рукой, мол, пусть.

Джаред потрусил к центру поля, а Дженсен пошел на скамейку. Парень из тренерского штаба начал было разминать ему плечи, но Эклз дернулся, отказываясь от этой заботы. Санфорд не обращал на него внимания, он впился взглядом в Падалеки, надеясь, что тот спасет игру.

И волшебство свершилось. В своем фирменном эгоистичном стиле («никому паса не дам, сам забью») Джаред прогулялся до штрафной, оставив ни с чем всю оборону противника, и, словно издеваясь, всадил мяч прямо по центру ворот. Трибуны взорвались, а одноклубники бросились его поздравлять, Дженсен на скамейке тоже похлопал, но радости в нем не чувствовалось совсем. Черт бы побрал этого Падалеки. Когда Джаред за ним наблюдал, Эклз словно разучивался играть.

– Джаред Падалеки! – восхищался комментатор. – Суперзапасной. Когда его уже начнут выпускать в основе, когда тренер будет ему доверять?

После игры Дженсен, опустив голову, прошел мимо журналистов в раздевалку и упал на скамейку, не глядя ни на кого. Но шкафчик Джареда был соседним, поэтому избежать разговора не получилось. Увидев Падалеки рядом с собой, Эклз процедил:  
– Хороший гол, парень. Поздравляю.

– Ты в порядке? – в дежурном вопросе неожиданно прорезалась настоящая забота, и Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на Джареда. Но его энтузиазм погасил возмущенный голос тренера, шагавшего к нему:

– Мистер Эклз! Что с вами происходит? Вы ужасно играли. Вы вообще голы забивать планируете?

Дженсен усмехнулся:  
– Тренер, но надо же показать новичкам, как ни в коем случае нельзя играть !

Все футболисты, в первую очередь Бэкхем, расхохотались. А Дженсен почувствовал боль от впившихся в кожу ладоней ногтей, хотя те у него были подстрижены очень коротко.

Гарвин Санфорд уже уходил со стадиона, когда его догнал явно нервничающий Джаред.

– Тренер?

– А, Падалеки. Слушаю тебя.

– Можно спросить? – Джаред отчаянно жестикулировал, как всегда, когда волновался.

– Конечно.

– Я отлично себя чувствую. Я набрал прежнюю форму. Я забиваю голы. Мне кажется, я готов играть матчи целиком, выходить в основном составе, – убежденно выпалил парень.

Тренер посмотрел на него с усмешкой:  
– Когда вы будете готовы играть с начала матча, Падалеки, обещаю вам, вы узнаете об этом первым.

На следующий день Дженсен крутил в спортзале педали велотренажера и читал газету, на первую полосу которой были вынесены фотографии его и Джареда. Анонс материала гласил: «Эклз против Падалеки – кто круче?». Эклз скомкал в руке газетный лист. Впервые ему пришла в голову мысль, что можно досрочно разорвать контракт и уехать куда-нибудь в Арабские Эмираты. Там наверняка будут платить большие деньги, недаром все бывшие звезды катят играть в Эмираты. Да, там ему самое место, в рассаднике угасших звезд.

* * * 

За гол в матче Лиги чемпионов Джареду выплатили приличную премию, и он решил осуществить одно из своих давних желаний. И вот сейчас парень, смеясь во все горло, ехал по центральным улицам Мадрида на роскошной белой тачке с открытым верхом. Несколько раз ему сигналили проезжавшие мимо машины, махали прохожие. Он тоже махал им в ответ: у него не было резона прятаться от кого-то. Падалеки был невероятно счастлив. Достав телефон, он нажал было на единицу, но тут же дал «отбой». Раньше на единице у него был номер Дженсена, теперь же этот номер ютился где-то в контактах, причем, как он был забит в записную книжку – на Э или на Д, Джаред бы не смог сразу вспомнить. Но этот небольшой инцидент был не в силах испортить ему настроение. Он нажал цифру 3 – на ней стоял номер Женевьев. Услышав тихое «алле», парень заорал в трубку:  
– Привет, детка! Не поверишь, что я сейчас нам прикупил.

– Продолжай, – сказала девушка странным безжизненным голосом.

– Угадай. Давай! – весело подначивал Джаред.

– Я не знаю, Джей, – в ее тоне эмоций не прибавилось ни на грамм, а ведь она всегда любила сюрпризы.

– Ну, давай же! – заныл Падалеки, ему так хотелось, чтобы невеста удивилась.

– Я правда не в настроении в игры играть, – ровно ответила Женевьев.

Джаред поморщился, градус веселья существенно понизился. Но потом он прокричал:  
– «Ламборджини»! Белого цвета! Представляешь? Кабриолет «Спайдер». Он просто супер!

Девушка молчала в ответ.  
– Жен? – тут Джаред, наконец, забеспокоился.

В трубке вздохнули, затем Женевьев тихо ответила:  
– Мистер Пиледжи умер сегодня утром. Я собиралась тебе позвонить, но не захотела расстраивать.

– Извини, детка, – Падалеки вспомнил старика, с которым Женевьев так любила поболтать о жизни и который ловко его осадил тогда в больнице. Ему в самом деле было жаль, но, похоже, мистеру Пиледжи пришел срок.

– Ничего, все в порядке, – Кортез усмехнулась. – А ты, я смотрю, позаимствовал у Эклза любовь к открытым тачкам? Ну-ну, соревнуйся с ним в крутизне. Сначала дом, потом машина. А мне пора.

Джаред застыл, слушая гудки в трубке. Кто мог еще так ловко убить все хорошее настроение парой слов? Только Женевьев. И ведь в самом деле, Падалеки сразу вспомнил гордого Дженсена в своем кабриолете, то, как ветер ерошил его упрямые волосы... как, черт возьми, он невероятно притягательно смотрелся в этой машине. Эклза хотелось немедленно завалить на заднее сиденье и нарушить к черту все законы приличия. Он уже мысленно представлял себе Дженсена в своем «Ламборджини». Но... нет. То время прошло. Теперь у них с Эклзом совсем разные пути. И, наверное, не поздно еще вернуть в салон эту понтовую машину.

* * * 

 

Джаред пообещал себе, что сделает это обязательно, но пока что ему надо было ехать на тренировочную базу. Первая после победы в матче Лиги тренировка «Реала» проходила замечательно: вся команда пребывала в приподнятом настроении. Бэкхем показывал чудеса владения мячом. Эклз, веселясь, бегал между флажками, словно ребенок. Падалеки с отчаянной серьезностью бил по воротам. Тренер наблюдал за ними с кромки поля, запустив руки в карманы. Тут к нему подошел помощник:  
– Как считаете, тренер, Падалеки готов играть матч целиком в основном составе?

– Думаю, еще слишком рано, – ответил тот, не оборачиваясь. Словно возражая ему, в этот момент Джаред забил сложный мяч в ворота.

– А я думаю, уже пора, – протянул помощник.

Тренер ничего не сказал в ответ, но пристально наблюдал за Падалеки, пока тот отрабатывал удары.

Дженсен уже выходил из раздевалки, когда раздался звонок на мобильный. «Опять Гарсия», – вздохнул он и зашептал в трубку:  
– Джордан, ты с ума сошел, у нас тренировка, нет, я сегодня занят, нет, не могу, и завтра не могу. Номер телефона Падалеки? Поинтересуйся в пресс-службе клуба. И, знаешь что, не звони мне больше, не надо. Да, я знаю, что пожалею, я уже очень жалею.

«Что вообще с тобой познакомился», – дополнил он, уже нажав на кнопку сброса вызова.

* * * 

Джаред выезжал с тренировочной базы, когда прямо под колеса его новенького «Ламборджини» бросился мальчишка – на вид парню было не больше двенадцати лет. Падалеки еле успел затормозить, визг колодок наверняка прошелся по нервам всем жителям округи, и принялся от души орать на подростка:  
– Эй, ты что? Слепой, что ли? Я чуть тебя не задавил! – его просто трясло от облегчения и осознания того, что могло случиться.

– Меня зовут Колин Форд. Я твой брат, – быстро сказал парень, который все-таки получил ощутимый удар бампером.

– Что? – Джаред был потрясен.

– Моя мать была замужем за твоим отцом, – протараторил мальчик, видя, что Падалеки решительно взялся за руль и собирается уезжать. – Шэрон Падалеки. Мехико, Мексика.

– Хуйня, – Падалеки впервые в жизни позволил себе произнести такое грубое слово при ребенке. – Не знаю никакой Шэрон. Отвали, парень, от машины, иначе по ногам проеду.

В ответ мальчишка швырнул ему в руки фотографию молодой женщины, почти совсем девчонки. Джаред только взглянул на нее – и тут же отбросил прочь, словно она жгла ему руку. Снимок упал рядом с его ногой. Падалеки газанул – и неудачливый самоубийца остался позади.

Когда белый «Ламборджини» подъезжал к съемочному павильону, молодой режиссер-негр уже бегал вокруг стоянки и вопил в трубку:  
– Клиент орет на меня. Не знаю, что я ему скажу.

Увидев Джареда, парень просто расцвел и явно снова начал жить.

– Мистер Падалеки, я рад, что вам удалось приехать, сэр.

– Дайте мне выйти, – неприязненно ответил Джаред: режиссер, бросившийся к нему в приливе чувств, мешал открыть дверцу.

– Да, конечно, – поспешно ответил тот, – пойдемте прямо в студию.

Парень еще раз взглянул на фото, так и валявшееся в машине, на несколько секунд закрыл руками глаза, но потом пришел в себя:  
– Я здесь надолго? – сухо спросил Падалеки.

– Не очень, если пойдем сразу, – режиссер чуть за руку не тащил свою звезду в павильон. – Давай начнем.

Это были съемки рекламы совершенно непонятного и неприятного Джареду продукта – тофу. Его нарядили в какой-то халат, судя по всему, изображавший кимоно, сильно накрасили глаза и заставили кривляться, убеждая всех, что он больше всего на свете обожает этот тофу. Трудно обожать нечто, если по вкусу оно напоминает пережеванные кроссовки .

– Снимаем! – скомандовал режиссер. – 104, дубль 27. И мотор!

Джаред продемонстрировал в камеру неотразимую улыбку, проделал руками пассы в стиле бешеного хомячка, затем с энтузиазмом провозгласил:  
– Вот почему я всегда выбираю «Тотал Тофу»! Ведь это супер-еда для суперзамены!

Он мужественно запихал в себя целых две ложки соевого сыра. И, услышав «хорошо, снято!», немедленно притянул к себе тазик, стоявший сбоку, и начал выплевывать все «съеденное".

– Отлично. Это было классно, – сказал режиссер. Падалеки воспрянул духом, но обратно на землю его вернули слова:  
– Джаред, через десять минут сделаем еще дубль.

Эта фраза добила его окончательно. Все, с него хватит!

Джеффри Дин Морган стоял в своей автомастерской и давал распоряжения рабочим:  
– Ты это сделал? – он заглянул в документацию. – Ага, вот тут написано, что сделал, Фил. Все в порядке.

Его отвлек звонок мобильника. По мелодии он сразу догадался, кто звонит:  
– Джаред! – радостно произнес он в трубку.

– Привет, Джеффри. Долго надо мной еще будут здесь издеваться? – Падалеки не стал тратить время на прелюдии. По голосу было ясно, что он очень, просто крайне раздражен.

– Кто, Джей? – уточнил Морган – чисто для проформы. Он прекрасно представлял себе, чем сейчас должен был заниматься его подопечный.

– Твои рекламщики, кто. Почему Бэкхем рекламирует «Жилетт», Эклз – «Субару», а я – эти уродские... тофу?

– Джей, – примирительно взмахнул руками Джеффри, хотя Падалеки и не мог его видеть. – Это только начало. И все равно неплохие деньги, не жалуйся.

– Но это отвратительно! – Джаред сплюнул: он до сих пор чувствовал во рту мерзкий привкус. – Я жру это дерьмо уже пять часов подряд. Дайте мне отдохнуть. Пожалуйста.  
– Хорошо, я сейчас поговорю с заказчиком...

Падалеки оборвал его на полуслове:  
– Слушай, я достоин гораздо большего, чем реклама этой хрени.

В ухо Джеффри Дина ворвались гудки.

– О боже, – вздохнул он.

Старый ремонтник вышел к нему из мастерской:  
– Это ты с Джаредом говорил?

– Ага, с ним, – махнул рукой Джеффри Дин. – Что-то мне кажется, что у нашего золотого мальчика началась золотая лихорадка.

* * * 

В подвале своего дома, где он оборудовал тренажерный зал, Дженсен изо всех сил бежал по беговой дорожке. Перед ним стоял телевизор – там эксперты в очередной раз обсуждали «Реал» и его с Джаредом.

– В этом сезоне Санфорд должен принять решение, – говорил кто-то, видимо, очень умный. – В его распоряжении Джаред Падалеки и Дженсен Эклз. Но Эклз, похоже, тупо решил взять отпуск.

Второй эксперт усмехнулся:  
– Непонятно, как за Эклза заплатили двадцать пять миллионов. Он же не стоит и пяти евро.

Дженсен запустил пультом в телевизор, что, правда, не оказало видимого эффекта, затем начал истерично смеяться, не переставая бежать по дорожке. Похоже, Эмираты становились к нему все ближе.

Он сошел с тренажера, подобрал свой мобильник и нажал кнопку быстрого вызова.

У Себастьяна Роша от его звонка чуть не случился инфаркт.

– Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? Ты хочешь разорвать контракт с самым богатым и знаменитым футбольным клубом в мире?

– Ну, может быть, и не хочу, но мне кажется, что время пришло.

* * * 

Джаред поставил машину в гараж и направился в свой новый дом. В гостиной неожиданно для него горел свет, но он без всяких мер предосторожности пошел туда – сегодняшний день совсем выбил его из колеи. К счастью, там оказалась Женевьев, почему-то сорвавшаяся из Англии.

– Привет, – с облегчением выдохнул Падалеки.

Кортез, милая, легкая, повернулась к нему и бросилась на шею:  
– Сюрприз!

– Рад тебя видеть, – сказал Джаред совершенно искренне. Ему не хотелось сейчас выяснять ни с кем отношений, и девушка была самым лучшим вариантом на вечер.  
Через полчаса они сидели на кухне, дегустируя приготовленные Женевьев блюда.

– Мерзавец, – жуя, говорила Кортез. – Он в самом деле выбежал прямо перед машиной?

– Да, – скривился Падалеки. Он совсем не чувствовал вкуса приготовленных Женевьев деликатесов.

– У тебя все хорошо? – поинтересовалась та. – Выглядишь шокированным.

Джаред ничего не ответил – словами передать свое состояние у него не получалось, поэтому Жен сочла своим долгом его подбодрить:  
– Эй, все будет хорошо. Кушай.

Они еще несколько минут двигали челюстями в полной тишине, но девушка снова ее прервала:  
– Он что-нибудь еще сказал?

– Нет, ничего, – мотнул головой Джаред. – Когда он бросил мне фотографию, я будто ошалел и просто уехал. Даже дышать как следует не мог. Нет, не как при приступах, совсем по-другому.

– Ну хорошо, – кивнула Жен и задумалась. – Но ты же сам пытался ее разыскать, ты мне рассказывал, помнишь? Почему же сейчас ты убегаешь от нее?

– Помню, – отмахнулся Падалеки. – Просто я уже свыкся с мыслью, что у меня нет матери. Для меня она исчезла. Знаешь, как в сказке – просто исчезла, в Никуда. А из Никуда не возвращаются. Я не представляю, что мог бы сказать ей при встрече.

Жен снова взяла фотографию, прищурилась:  
– Ты с ней и правда одно лицо.

Джаред поморщился, словно его сравнили с Иудой.

* * * 

По своему обычаю, за день до очередного матча Примеры Гарвин Санфорд запер всю команду на базе. После интенсивной выматывающей вечерней тренировки футболистов отправили по комнатам. Тренер намекнул им, что можно часок посидеть в Интернете, порубиться в приставку, позвонить родным – и в десять все уже должны спать. Намек в данном случае равнялся приказу.

Дженсен знал, что большинство парней сейчас же полезло в скайп и начало вызванивать своих жен и девушек. Он очень порадовался, что его определили в комнату с Бэкхемом. Эклз бы сейчас не выдержал воркования Джареда с его медсестричкой. Это, конечно, вообще не говоря о необходимости спать в одной комнате с Падалеки.

Дэвид вежливо улыбнулся ему, открывая ноутбук и настраивая камеру. Дженсен так же вежливо растянул губы в ответ. Воркование с Викторией он слушать все-таки мог… Но на звонок ответила вовсе не она.

– Майкл, – произнес Бэкс странным тоном. Эклз не помнил, чтобы Дэвид когда-нибудь о чем-нибудь просил, но, похоже, это был тот самый случай. – Майкл, послушай меня, пожалуйста…

Дженсен заставил себя перестать вслушиваться в чужой разговор и набрал номер матери. Она была в скайпе – Эклз знал, что мама в это время всегда старалась выходить на связь, чтобы получить весточку от младшего сына.

– Дженсен, дорогой! – заворковала Донна, словно ее мальчику было лет семь. Эклза внезапно окатило теплом. Мама. Мамочка. Донну не интересовало, сколько он забивает и как отрабатывает на своем фланге. Она спрашивала, кто ему готовит сейчас, если он не ест в столовой клуба, во сколько он ложится спать. Но Дженсен чувствовал, что за этой непринужденной болтовней Донна скрывает что-то, что ее действительно беспокоит. В конце концов он сказал:  
– Мам, ладно уже ходить кругами. Рассказывай, что случилось.

Как всегда, мать сразу поняла сына.

– Я позавчера видела Данниль, – осторожно произнесла женщина.

– Да, мама? – сказал Дженсен. Сердце у него внезапно начало отчаянно биться. Он замер, предчувствуя неприятности.

– Она была с сыном Розенбаумов. Они помолвлены. Дани просила передавать тебе привет. Зря, сынок, ты обидел такую девушку, – вздохнула Донна.

– Что ты, мама, – возразил Дженсен. – Мы разошлись без всяких обид. Просто наши отношения исчерпали себя. Мам, согласись, Данниль нужна семья, постоянство, а не такое перекати-поле как я. Майкл ей подходит куда больше. Ты не беспокойся, мам. Я найду себе подходящую девушку, очень хорошую. «И очень высокую», – чуть было не сорвалось вслед.

Эклз осторожно отключился. Странно, эта новость – что Данниль с кем-то встречается – вызвала у него двоякие чувства. С одной стороны, это было облегчение. Он ничего не имел против девушки и желал ей только счастья. С другой… Дженсен понял, что отступление уже невозможно. Он остался с голой спиной. И если все и дальше пойдет так, как идет сейчас, он останется без кожи вообще.

Джаред же, несмотря на подозрения Эклза, уже полчаса рубился в приставку, когда внезапно в скайпе замигал вызов.

– Привет, бабушка, – улыбнулся Падалеки.

– Джаред. Откуда ты это взял? – Энн Софи не стала тратить время на приветствия. Они оба поняли, что речь шла о фотографии, присланной внуком в электронном письме.

– Это она, бабушка? – у парня перехватило дыхание.

– Я боялась, что это случится, когда ты станешь знаменитым, – ровно ответила ему Энн Софи. – Что она объявится, когда узнает, что у тебя появились деньги.

– Постой, ты знала? – поразился Джаред. – Знала, что моя мать жива, что она рядом?

– Я не рассказала тебе. Я не хотела делать тебе больно, – та словно стонала в микрофон. – Но я правда не знала, что она в Испании. Со мной связывались друзья из Мексики и сообщили, что она хотела нас найти.

– Боже мой. И ты не сказала мне? – он почти кричал. – Кто дал тебе такое право?

– Эта особа бросила вас, – голос старой женщины стал твердым. – Всех нас. Взяла и ушла. Оставила вашего отца полностью разбитым. Ты не должен ничего испытывать к ней.

Падалеки оборвал ее:  
– Но это мне решать. Она моя мать.

Энн Софи запричитала:  
– Она бросила вас. Как ты можешь простить ей это?

– Знаешь что, бабушка. Позволь мне самому решать, что делать.

Джаред кулаком долбанул по кнопке отключения ноута, сел перед телевизором и глубоко задумался.

 

* * * 

Матч «Реала» с «Валенсией» вызвал повышенный интерес у всех – фанатов, журналистов, букмекеров. Перед стадионом собралась толпа болельщиков. Машины, проезжающие к входу, фанаты облепляли, как мухи – кусок торта, оставленный на жаре. А на автобус с игроками они и вовсе бросались с таким отчаянием, словно на штурм крепости.

Дженсен сжался на заднем сиденье и не смотрел в окно вообще.

– Джа-ред! Джа-ред! Джа-ред! – скандировали болельщики.

Падалеки, в прострации слушавший плейер, очнулся от безумных воплей и, взглянув в окно, неуверенно помахал всем фанатам. И тут же услышал звонкий мальчишеский голос, выкрикивающий его имя, прорывавшийся сквозь весь шум. Джаред увидел, как у ограждения прыгает тот самый пацан, который назвал себя его братом. Падалеки раздраженно вытащил наушники и сполз по сиденью, чтобы его сейчас никто не видел.

«Сантьяго Бернабеу» перед встречей «Реала» и «Валенсии» был похож на разбуженный улей. Люди куда-то бежали, всем необходимо было что-то сделать до матча. Бывалые рыбаки сравнили бы это с периодом нереста рыбы, когда на пути у косяка лучше не вставать: рыба погибнет, но пойдет тебе наперерез. Игроки тренировались на поле, и только Джаред чувствовал себя словно не здесь. Все его мысли были исключительно о своем. Краем глаза он заметил Эклза, который тоже выглядел… да, потерянным. Но думать о Дженсене сейчас – черт, ему бы стало еще хуже.

Он отвернулся, и тут же перед ним на огромном экране стадиона возник сначала Бэкхем с 23-м номером на спине, потом он сам, Джаред Падалеки, под 30-м. И опять Джаред не обратил внимания на пафосный ролик, который в другое время основательно бы ему польстил, да и на одноклубника, который что-то пытался ему рассказать. Сегодня он выходил в основном составе. Дженсен садился на скамейку запасных. Учитывая то, что Эклз вчера на базе избегал его, как дьявол ладана, было понятно, что рокировке он не обрадовался. Хотя кто обрадовался бы.

Рауль в раздевалке всех обнимал и напутствовал. Остальная команда тоже решила подбодрить новичка основы. Джаред малоискренне отвечал на эти рукопожатия, шлепки, похлопывания. Тот, чьего одобрения он ждал больше всего, к нему не подошел.

Джаред вышел на поле под бодрый голос комментатора национального телевидения:  
– Очень важный вечер для этого парня, Джареда Падалеки. Он впервые после «Ньюкасла», начинает игру за «Реал Мадрид» в основе. Бок о бок с прославленной компанией, это еще мягко говоря. Лично я бы употребил слово «легенды». Какие имена! – воскликнул он, когда оператор скользнул камерой по майкам футболистов с фамилиями сзади: Бэкхем, Зидан, Рауль, Рональдо... – Борьба мадридского «Реала» и «Валенсии» будет трудной. Матчи между этими командами всегда проходят в упорной борьбе. Давайте обратимся к статистике…

Эклз на скамейке запасных жевал жвачку и делал вид, что все, происходящее на поле, ему безразлично.

Первые десятки минут матча прошли в упорной борьбе. Ни «Реал», ни «Валенсия» не желали уступать. Комментатор захлебывался, стараясь успеть за событиями.

– Бекхэм рвется вперед! Делает пас Падалеки! Рауль рядом с ним, но Падалеки сам стремится к голу и славе. Он бьет!

Мяч пролетел мимо ворот. Гарвин Санфорд нахмурился. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Джаред промахнулся. А в том, что он опять брал всю игру исключительно на себя, забывая о команде.

– Кажется, Рауль недоволен – он был в более выгодной позиции, – рассказывал комментатор дальше. Если бы он только слышал, какое ругательство употребил Гонсалес, то сразу бы убрал из своего высказывания слово «кажется». – Возможно, Падалеки хотел перевести мяч через поле на другой фланг. Но его никто не понял. Это выглядело, как очень беспомощный удар.

Борьба кипела. Комментатор ограничивался короткими репликами, учитывая накал страстей. Часто он просто не поспевал за действиями футболистов.

– Рауль! Ну что ж ты так?! Рамос спасает свои ворота. Дэвид Бекхэм с мячом. Вот мяч у футболистов «Валенсии». Есть надежда на контратаку. Мяч подбирает Висенте, но его сзади цепляет Джаред Падалеки, срывая атаку. Он явно будет наказан за грубую игру и срыв атаки. Да! Красная карточка!

На фанатской трибуне «Реала» воцарилось гробовое молчание. Ну а что было говорить? Удаление было абсолютно по делу. Никто из самых отчаянных «меренгес» не назвал бы решение арбитра непродуманным. Висенте был с мячом и шел к воротам, один на один с Касильясом. Джаред врезался в него сзади – это был чистый фол последней надежды.

Дженсен схватился руками за голову. Вероятно, сейчас он должен был бы радоваться промаху конкурента за место в основе. Но это был не конкурент, не абстрактный футболист, это был Джаред, чувства которого он воспринимал как свои. Падалеки брел к выходу с поля так, словно к его ногам были привязаны гири. Всего лишь полчаса назад он сиял от радости, идя в обратном направлении. Сидевший рядом с Дженсеном Санфорд лишь поморщился. Хвататься за голову ему не пристало, надо было срочно принимать меры.

– Падалеки удален с поля в первую же свою полноценную игру за «Реал Мадрид», – надрывался комментатор трагичным тоном. – Трудно поверить! Похоже, сказывается недостаток опыта. Но так играть нельзя. Падалеки не оставил судье выбора. Это однозначно была красная карточка. Печальный день для Падалеки. Кажется, он попал из сладкого сна в кошмар. Первый раз начал игру в основном составе – и сразу же был удален с поля, подвел свою команду!

Джеффри Дин Морган в Ньюкасле, слушавший трансляцию, врезал кулаком по стене. Все шло плохо, очень плохо. Он не раз был свидетелем таких случаев, когда ошалевшие от первых успехов талантливые новички срывались и больше не поднимались. Еще тогда, после звонка про тофу, Морган понял, что Джаред начинает слишком высоко себя ставить. И вот он, новый симптом того, что его подопечный не справляется с медными трубами, с собственным эго.

В ушах Джареда Падалеки звучали далеко не фанфары, а дикие вопли фанатских дудок, освистывающих его уход.

– В команде «Реал» замена. С поля уходит Зинедин Зидан и выходит Дженсен Эклз, – Падалеки слышал диктора краем уха.

Правильно, тренеру нужен был нападающий на поле. Может быть, Эклз в самом деле спасет ситуацию, хотя все же зря убрали Зизу, размышлял он. Сейчас «Валенсия» наверняка рванет в атаку – реализовывать численное преимущество, и защитники, особенно такие опытные как Зидан, будут очень нужны. Но, видимо, тренеру важнее выиграть, чем не проиграть.

Джаред почти вбежал в раздевалку. Затем он стоял под душем и вспоминал тот самый неудачный день во время своей первой попытки прорваться в «Ньюкасл». Тогда Падалеки еще ничего не знал и не умел, это была простая тренировка. Лупил проливной дождь – ничего похожего на нынешние обстоятельства, но между тем ему казалось, что он все в том же непрекращающемся кошмаре. Удаленный с поля футболист не имел права возвращаться даже на трибуны, поэтому никто не стал останавливать Джареда, когда он выбежал из раздевалки прочь. Похоже, все сотрудники стадиона знали, как он облажался, потому что беспрепятственно пропускали его везде. Падалеки прошагал к стоянке, но садиться в клубный автобус ему совсем не хотелось. Ждать там всю команду, а потом ловить сочувственные или презрительные взгляды? Спасибо, нет. Рядом стояла «аварийная» машина клуба. «Ауди» все время дежурила на стоянке – на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств… а также просто для рекламы, напоминая об одном из главных спонсоров «Реала». Джаред, недолго думая, рванул дверцу со стороны шофера. Разомлевший в тепле водитель не сразу сообразил, что случилось:  
– Ты кто? Что?... А, сеньор Джаред. Садитесь, пожалуйста.

В салоне звучала трансляция матча, и Падалеки понял, что шофер уже тоже в курсе событий.

– Я сам поведу, выходи, – скомандовал Джаред. – Садись в автобус.

Ехать с водителем, который бы контролировал его передвижения, Падалеки не хотел. На его счастье, шофер спорить не стал. Джаред сел на его место, осмотрелся и прислушался к трансляции.

– Много столкновений, вот Гути упал на газон рядом со штрафной. Арбитр раздумывает, наказать ли «Валенсию». Каньисарес в ужасе выбежал из ворот, хватаясь за голову. Не особо типичная манера для «Реала», да? Обычно он диктует игру, только не сейчас. Видимо, удаление на первых минутах матча сыграло свою роль.

Джаред выругался и начал выруливать со стадиона. Дежуривший у ворот охранник, заметив его, немедленно поднял шлагбаум. Тем временем репортаж продолжался:  
– Еще удар, Касильяс с трудом парирует. Повторный – выше ворот. При десяти игроках на поле «Реалу» будет ой как не просто сдержать натиск «Валенсии».

Падалеки ударил рукой по рулю, машина заметно вильнула, и он тут же выправил ход. Ему просигналили сбоку – на автостраде было довольно много автомобилей.

Джаред даже не обратил внимания: он внимательно слушал радио:  
– Им нужно продолжать игру в пас. Бэкхем, свободный удар.

На поле в это время Дэвид подбежал к мячу, но фирменный удар не получился, и комментатор сокрушенно вздохнул:  
– Даже у него что-то не так сегодня с прицелом.

Однако зря комментатор грешил на Бэкхема. Тот обвел парочку защитников «Валенсии» и дал пас вдоль ворот – как раз туда, где находился Дженсен. Эклз оценил расстояние до мяча и нырнул к нему, в падении отправляя его в нижний угол ворот. Каньисарес прыгнул к мячу, но было уже поздно.

– Да! – закричал обычно сдержанный Санфорд, вскакивая со скамейки в технической зоне.

Дженсен убедился, что мяч пересек линию ворот, а затем перекатился на спину, раскинул руки и счастливо рассмеялся. На него немедленно начали прыгать сокомандники, радуясь голу. Эклз только выставлял ладони вверх, умоляя не раздавить его.

Джаред выключил радио – гол, забитый Дженсеном, окончательно выбил его из колеи. Он хотел доказать Эклзу, что стоит его, что он не просто парень, с которым интересно развлечься, а отличный футболист, который не подведет в ответственный момент. И вот теперь он все запорол, а Дженсену пришлось исправлять его ошибки... Дерьмо собачье.

Отец много раз твердил ему, что в минуты горя напиваются только слабые люди, но Джаред ничего не мог с собой поделать. Падалеки поехал в единственное известное ему заведение, где он не привлек бы к себе слишком много внимания, потому что знаменитостей там было хоть отбавляй. И это были настоящие «звезды», не то, что он…. Калиф на час.

Джаред сел за самый дальний столик в углу. К его огромному разочарованию, здесь тоже была включена трансляция. Да и чего говорить – вся Испания была сегодня настроена на футбол. Раньше парень думал, что Англия – это футбольная нация, где все помешаны на игре, а оказалось, он даже не представлял себе возможных масштабов футбольного помешательства. В Испании младенцы рождались уже с «припиской» к клубу, за который они должны болеть.

К счастью, матч вскоре закончился. Тем не менее, комментатор продолжал рассказывать о нем. Падалеки сидел и водил рукой над пламенем стоявшей на столе свечи, как будто мало боли ему причиняла бойкая речь телевизионщика:  
– Итак, «Реал» все-таки смог одержать победу в матче с «Валенсией» благодаря великолепному голу, забитому Дженсеном Эклзом. Однако безумная выходка Джареда Падалеки чуть было не стоила им игры. Его красной карточке совершенно нет оправданий.

Джаред зажмурился – его что, решили добить? Он почти сжал ладонь над дрожащим огнем. Ему было больно, да, но сердце жгло сильнее.

– Грубое нарушение правил, опрометчивый поступок. У судьи не было выбора – Падалеки должен был уйти с поля, – продолжал вещать комментатор.

Черт! Джаред и не пытался оправдать себя. Он сжал кулак, чувствуя, как короткие ногти впились в жесткую кожу.

Трансляция переключилась на послематчевое интервью. И, конечно, перед камерой оказался Дженсен Эклз. Падалеки, закусив губу, смотрел на Дженсена, который явно красовался перед репортером. Модная кепка была залихватски сдвинута на затылок, Эклз, показательно стесняясь, хлопал ресницами.

– Дженсен, это ваш первый гол за 17 игр. Что вы чувствуете?

– Это великий день. Я чувствую себя счастливым, – выдал Эклз обязательную часть, которую нужно было произнести на камеру каждому автору гола. Затем улыбнулся и отчетливо хихикнул. – Буду пьянствовать с кучей девчонок, конечно же. Завидуйте мне, спокойной ночи.

Джаред не мог ничего с собой поделать – он тоже невольно заулыбался. Это был его Дженсен, черт побери.

И в это же время Падалеки почувствовал чью-то руку, зарывшуюся в его волосы и взъерошившую их на затылке. Он резко оглянулся – рядом стоял Джордан Гарсия. Улыбка сползла с лица Джареда: не очень-то он хотел сейчас видеть своих новых знакомых из сферы шоу-бизнеса, тем более этого навязчивого телеведущего. Джордан явно вышел на охоту. Он был весь такой небрежно-гламурный и даже глаза, как показалось Падалеки, у парня были подкрашены.

Однако заговорил с ним Гарсия как-то ненаигранно, даже подкол в приветствии прозвучал почему-то по-доброму:  
– Привет, горячий парень.

Джордан тепло улыбнулся Джареду, присев рядом, но при этом стараясь не нарушать его личное пространство. И это было правильно. Сейчас Падалеки не потерпел бы подобных вольностей ни от кого. Даже от Эклза, о котором, не переставая, думал с момента их расставания.

Поэтому парень не стал выражать негодование, а просто устало ответил:  
– Привет.

– Слушай, я знаю, как решить все твои проблемы, – неожиданно спокойно сказал Гарсия.

– Неужели? – усмехнулся Падалеки. Надо же, он сам не знает, что ему сейчас нужно, а этот герой телешоу решил, что нашел панацею.

Джордан хитро усмехнулся, затем повернулся к бармену:  
– Текилу, пожалуйста.

Джаред ничего не смог с собой поделать: широко улыбнулся. Что ж, он ошибся в парне – тот действительно знал неплохое лекарство от депрессии.

Он не запомнил, сколько выпил на тот момент, когда Гарсия, игриво коснувшись его кисти, выхватил у него из рук очередную стопку:  
– Джаред, притормози, ты мне нужен живым. Я хочу, чтобы ты принял участие в завтрашнем шоу. Пока ты еще играешь за «Реал Мадрид».

– А ты добренький, – криво улыбнулся Падалеки, пытаясь отобрать у него рюмку.

– Ты не сдашься, верно? – неожиданно серьезно спросил Джордан. – Ты никогда не сдаешься.

Падалеки пожал плечами.

– Что ответишь? – продолжил допытываться тот.

Джаред сделал жест, словно наливая себе очередную порцию выпивки.

– Еще? – поднял брови Джордан. И обратился к бармену: – Еще текилы, пожалуйста.

Падалеки опять пожал плечами:  
– Напиться было твоей идеей.

– Тогда это последняя, – улыбнулся Гарсия.

Через несколько минут служащие ресторана подогнали Джареду его «Ауди». За рулем сидел один из официантов– видимо, сервис по развозу пьяных посетителей уже был налажен. Падалеки вздохнул и ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Он потрепал Джордана по плечу на прощание, когда тот спросил:  
– Тебя подвезти, может быть, вместо этого вон… ?

– Нет, спасибо, – твердо ответил Падалеки, называя новому водителю свой адрес.

Гарсия сразу потерял задор:  
– Ну, тогда пока?

– Пока, – пожал плечами Джаред.

На другом конце города Дженсен Эклз раз за разом набирал телефонный номер. Вопреки обещанию, данному журналисту, он вовсе не напивался, и никаких девиц рядом с ним не было. Эклз, несмотря на холод, сидел на бортике бассейна во дворе своего дома и рассеянно болтал ногами в воде. При этом снять кроссовки он не удосужился. Когда телефон услужливо продемонстрировал ему, что этого абонента он вызывает уже в сотый раз, Дженсен рассмеялся и швырнул непокорный девайс прямо на дно бассейна.

* * * 

– Джаред, дорогой? – прочирикала Женевьев, входя в гостиную, где, не раздевшись, на диване спал Падалеки. – Милый, просыпайся.

Футболистам «Реала» дали два дня отдыха, после которых они должны были вылететь в Тронхейм, на очередной матч Лиги чемпионов, с «Русенборгом». Оба дня Падалеки провел на свидании – то с буткой пива, то с бутылкой вина. Прилетевшая в Испанию Кортез не поверила своим глазам, увидев Джареда пьяным. Тот лишь бессмысленно взглянул на нее и рухнул «звездой» на кровать, сумев выдавить из себя только «Разбуди меня завтра в восемь». У Падалеки не оставалось сил даже завести будильник.

Сейчас Джаред недовольно заворочался.

– Ну, вставай же, соня, слышишь? Смотри, я тебе завтрак принесла. Хочешь сок? – убеждала его Женевьев.

– Угу, – невнятно промычал тот, обнимая подушку.

Обрадованная Кортез поставила рядом с ним поднос с едой.

– Ты проспал целую вечность. На, ешь.

Джаред потянулся было к чашке кофе, но его взгляд упал на часы. И тут он заорал:  
– Ты почему меня не разбудила? Я же просил!

Женевьев пролепетала:  
– Но ты спал как убитый. Я старалась тебя разбудить, но...

– Надо было лучше стараться, – оборвал ее Джаред. Он вскочил с дивана и начал суматошно искать обувь.

– Я просил разбудить меня! – негодовал он.

– Я пробовала... – развела руками Кортез. Она в самом деле старалась, но Падалеки брыкался и отворачивался от нее.

– Ты что, дура? Я опоздаю на самолет с командой!– заорал Джаред.

Женевьев остолбенела. Затем отшатнулась от подноса и сказала громко:  
– Я не дура. И я не твой чертов будильник.

Падалеки ничего не ответил, он просто припустил вон из комнаты.

Буквально через полчаса он уже был в аэропорту – не позавтракав, не почистив зубы...

Девушка за стойкой привычно улыбнулась ему. Джаред не обратил внимания на улыбку, резко бросив:  
– Один билет до Тронхейма первым классом.

– Хорошо, я постараюсь найти, – улыбнулась та уже искренне. Она подумала, что в первом классе все места заняты, и этот задавака прокатится во втором.

И вот, благодаря невзлюбившей его девушке, Джаред сидел у прохода, а на него налегал толстяк из соседнего кресла.

– Еще шампанского, сэр? – поинтересовалась у него стюардесса.

– Да, пожалуйста, – сказали сзади. Падалеки пить было нельзя. Особенно сейчас, когда его мучило похмелье.

Его сосед, весивший как три Джареда, начал пробираться к туалету. Он прижал Падалеки своей тушей, заодно просыпал на него какие-то орешки из вскрытой пачки, при этом постоянно извинялся, дыша несвежим запахом изо рта... да, полет был еще тот.

* * * 

У аэропорта в Тронхейме его уже ждала машина, присланная клубом. На крышу авто падал легкий снежок. Помощник тренера немедленно затащил Падалеки, прилетевшего в одной рубашке, внутрь.

– Все нормально, Джаред, – сказал он. – Тренер не сердится. Он в самом деле очень хочет видеть тебя…

Однако, несмотря на уверения помощника, Гарвин Санфорд увидел Джареда Падалеки только на игре с «Русенборгом», где Джаред обосновался на скамейке запасных под теплым пледом.

На матч «Реал» вышел в форме с длинными рукавами и в перчатках. Вовсю валил снег, при минусовой температуре пар шел изо рта, чем развлекались непривычные к такому чуду мадридцы. Футболисты были по-настоящему ошарашены погодными условиями. Падалеки сидел на скамейке запасных и согревался, растирая ладони и нос. Дженсен вышел на поле в основе. Однако ему в этот раз снова не повезло. Вот он получил хороший пас, однако не смог попасть в створ ворот.

– Ну! Что он делает? – в гневе закричали со скамьи.

А еще через несколько минут Эклза уронили на подходе к вратарской. Он упал неудачно, подвернув ногу. Когда к нему бежал доктор, Дженсен в плане эксперимента покрутил ступней, но от боли у него даже выступили слезы на глазах. Арбитр, посмотревший на Эклза, понял, что симулянтом его назвать никак нельзя.

А Санфорд подошел к скамейке запасных и кивнул сидевшему справа от Джареда парню:  
– Разогревайся, выйдешь на замену.

Дженсен, прохромавший до технической зоны, плюхнулся рядом с Джаредом. Перед ним на корточки опустился доктор. Эклз взглянул на чихнувшего Падалеки и улыбнулся:  
– Добро пожаловать в Норвегию, парень. Здесь всегда так холодно. Северные края, знаешь ли.

Джаред не ответил. Он постарался не обращать внимания на то, как клубный врач вращает щиколотку Дженсена… вот дерьмо, да с какого хрена он вообще лапает Эклза за ноги?! Натянув капюшон на голову, Падалеки сидел, дожидаясь конца этого утомительного матча.

В раздевалке он специально задержался, чтобы уйти последним. А вот кого он не ждал увидеть в этот момент, так это Джеффри Дина Моргана.

– Денек не очень, дружище? – Морган подошел к Падалеки и слегка похлопал его по плечу.

– Привет, – сказал Джаред без интереса к беседе.

Джеффри Дин высморкался в платок:  
– У твоей выходки будут последствия. Говорю тебе как твой агент. Скорее всего, последует крупный штраф.

– Слушай, да плевал я на карточку! Скажи, меня тренер так и будет из-за этого мариновать в запасных? Игра закончилась ноль-ноль, а я все 90 минут только зад отмораживал на скамейке! – взорвался Падалеки. Джеффри поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте:  
– Он тренер, сынок, ему виднее, выпускать тебя или нет. Тебе следует прислушаться к тому, что он говорит.

Джаред поднял голову и выплюнул:  
– Не учи меня. Я по твоей милости рекламирую эти идиотские тофу, а ты вообще чинишь машины в Ньюкасле.

– Это верно, но я делаю для тебя все, что могу, – покачал головой Морган. – Сейчас, например, прилетел специально в Тронхейм, чтобы поддержать тебя.

Джаред посмотрел на него, прищурив глаза, и озлобленно сказал:  
– А мне нужен человек в Мадриде, чтобы вел мои дела. Человек, к которому я могу обратиться в любую минуту. Вон у Дженсена два агента вокруг него бегают.

Джеффри Дин помолчал несколько секунд, затем тяжело сказал:  
– Ну, тут я уже ничего не смогу поделать. Если тебя не устраивает то, как я справляюсь со своими обязанностями, то нам, наверное, пришла пора расстаться. Было здорово с тобой работать, Джаред.

Он подошел к Падалеки и протянул ему руку. Джаред растерянно пожал ее.

– Это была честь для меня – называться твоим агентом, – церемонно произнес Морган. – Один совет напоследок: когда стремишься нахватать себе очень много, можешь что-то потерять.

Когда он вышел, Падалеки уронил голову в ладони. Похоже, все, кто только мог, от него сбежали, разве что соревнования наперегонки не устроили. Осталась только Кортез. Женевьев его не бросила бы точно.

Эта мысль грела Джареда вплоть до того момента, пока он не увидел темные окна своего испанского дома.

Он вошел в дверь и позвал:  
– Жен?

Затем прошел через кухню и увидел записку на холодильнике, там, где они всегда оставляли друг другу послания. Он снял ее и прочитал:  
«УЕХАЛА ДОМОЙ, ПОГОВОРИМ ПОТОМ. ЖЕН».

Падалеки обернулся к столу и расшвырял все, что на нем стояло.

* * * 

А вот Дженсен Эклз домой добирался не один.

Он подъехал к особняку на своей машине, в которой сидели двое здоровенных плечистых качков, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды. Те время от времени трепали его по плечам и груди и лапали друг друга. Когда он остановился, один из мужиков выпрыгнул из «Мерса», распахнул дверцу со стороны водителя и, подхватив Дженсена на руки, вынес его из авто.

Эклз от неожиданности схватился за плечи мужчины – в последний раз его носили на руках в глубоком детстве.

– Да, принцесса Дженни, держись крепче! – заржал тот в ответ.

Пока Дженсен задумчиво оценивал, по какому месту лучше ударить своего поклонника носком ботинка, в котором была металлическая вставка, тот все-таки поставил его на землю. Эклз растерянно посмотрел на него, перевел глаза на его двойника, затем встряхнулся и сделал вид, что ничего не было, и все в порядке.

Он пошел к воротам, чтобы открыть их, в это время его спутники сзади заорали:  
– Давай же, пускай нас в дом, мы ссать хотим. Или мы сейчас вышибем тебе дверь нафиг, как этот ваш Падалеки снес чувака из «Валенсии», чтобы красную заработать.

Дженсен внезапно остановился у самого входа. Затем обернулся к «гостям»:  
– Парни, делайте свое дело прямо под воротами, и я отвезу вас домой.

– Что? – обалдевши, спросили те.

– Так где вы живете? – лучезарно улыбнулся им Эклз.

* * * 

Домофон зазвонил посреди ночи. Джаред нехотя поднялся, надеясь, что незваный гость уберется, но трубка продолжала надрываться. Падалеки без интереса посмотрел на экран и замер: в камеру пялился, широко улыбаясь, Дженсен Эклз. Его волосы были взъерошены: Джаред сразу припомнил привычку Дженсена запускать пятерню в шевелюру во время растерянности или глубокой задумчивости. Но пока он размышлял, что же заставило Экла задуматься, тот выпалил:  
– Здравствуйте, это мотель «Джаред Падалеки»? Есть свободные номера?.. Ну, чего молчишь? Пустишь на ночь?

– Дженсен? – растерялся Джаред, чувство юмора у него в этот момент сделало хозяину ручкой. Но зато реакция не отказала: он сразу же нажал на кнопку «впустить».

Через пару минут Эклз запрыгал рядом с ним:  
– Ты супер, дружище. Можно сказать, спас меня. Ты – мой маяк в этой темной ночи посреди неприветливых скал и затаившихся подводных рифов…

– Ты надолго ко мне? – осторожно спросил Падалеки, прерывая словесный поток, извергающийся из Дженсена.

– Думаю, да, – легко кивнул Эклз. – Тут какое дело, этот виноградник оказался отстоем. А денег на стартовый капитал я взял, заложив дом... И вот теперь мне пришла повестка, что банк его отбирает.

– Живи сколько нужно, друг, – от всей души сказал Джаред.

Сказать, что он был рад Дженсену рядом, – значило ничего не сказать. Пусть сейчас они находились в статусе даже не друзей – хороших приятелей. Главное, что Дженсен был здесь, а с остальным они постепенно разберутся. – Покажешь, где мне можно кости бросить? – Эклз уже умчался внутрь дома с этими словами, а Джаред тупо смотрел ему вслед. В его мыслях возникло слово «любовь», хотя он давно уже запретил себе употреблять его в одной строке с именем на букву «Д».

– Эй, Джаред! Где у тебя молоко? – оглушил его с утра голос Дженсена.

Падалеки так упорно вчера пил виски, что сейчас у него в голове работала целая кузница, и он только застонал и закрыл уши двумя подушками.

Через пару минут в комнату вошел Дженсен – в одних белых плавках. Он нес поднос, на котором стояло молоко, дымящаяся кружка чая, тосты, джем...

– Один или два кусочка сахара, сэр? – спросил он дурашливо. Теперь Джаред залез под одеяло несколько по другой причине. Его член резко рванул вверх при виде крепкой задницы Эклза в белых трусах.

* * * 

Вечером парни спустились в подземный гараж, где было слишком много места для пары машин, поэтому Джаред устроил там нечто вроде тренировочного зала. Они перекидывали мяч друг другу, стараясь перещеголять другого в мастерстве фристайлинга:  
– Отчего она так злится, я не понимаю, – проговорил Падалеки, жонглируя мячом на одной ноге. – Я вроде бы делаю для нее все, что она хочет.

– А по-моему, вполне можно понять, – сказал Эклз. – Ну, представь, она совсем одна в большом доме. А ты разгуливаешь со всякими симпатичными брюнетами.

Джаред вскинул голову. Ему послышалось, или в самом деле в голосе Дженсена прозвучало неудовольствие? А вообще… откуда он знает про Джордана?

Он поспешил заверить Эклза:  
– Я не разгуливаю с симпатичными брюнетами, если ты про Гарсию. Я один раз совершенно случайно встретил его в баре. Это было как раз после матча с «Валенсией». А ты вообще как узнал?

– Джордан позвонил, похвастался, – непонятным, мрачным тоном ответил Дженсен. – А Женевьев просто могла представить себе самое худшее, понятно?

– Да. Но я не давал ей повода вообразить самое худшее, – настаивал Падалеки.

– Хм, но ты горячий парень, секс-символ мирового масштаба, к тому же «звезда» и получаешь миллионы. Она знает, сколько девушек повесили твое фото на стенку.

Похоже, этот разговор становился уже очень личным, и Дженсен говорил не только о Кортез. Джаред пристально посмотрел на Эклза и заметил:  
– Это просто неотъемлемая часть моей работы. Она могла бы понять это.

Дженсен развел руками – мол, не мне такое объясняй. Падалеки хмуро ответил:  
– Ну, не знаю. Я поговорю с ней, когда у нас будут рождественские каникулы.

На самом деле, ему было наплевать. Проблема с Женевьев отошла на десятый план, когда у него дома объявился Дженсен Эклз. Он только и делал, что смотрел во все глаза на человека, которого, как он считал, отпустил навсегда. И понимал, что ни черта он его не отпустил, парень только сильнее проник ему под кожу. Падалеки залюбовался отточенными движениями Дженсена, набивавшего мяч, и неловко споткнулся о велосипед, стоявший в гараже. Джаред рухнул на упавшую металлическую раму и тут же почувствовал, как левую ногу в щиколотке пронзила острая боль. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и схватился за пострадавшую конечность.

– Хорош дурака валять, – неодобрительно сказал Дженсен. – Ты не на поле в штрафной соперника, чтобы устраивать представления. Перестань.

– Я не могу перестать, – поморщился Падалеки. – Правда, больно.

– Что, серьезно? – Эклз швырнул в мусорное ведро почти полную банку пива, которую держал в руках.

– Да! Очень больно, – взвыл Джаред.

– О, черт, – Дженсен подскочил к нему, закатал штанину и начал осматривать стремительно опухавшую щиколотку. – Так, не парься, дружище. Уверен, ничего страшного. Сейчас мы вызовем клубного врача. А пока... – он нагнулся и поднял опешившего Падалеки на руки. Джаред подумал было возникнуть на тему, что он и сам способен добраться до своей комнаты, но благоразумно закрыл рот. Ему нравилось то, как бережно Эклз нес его наверх.

– Все будет в порядке, – пыхтел Дженсен. – Я уверен, ничего страшного...

* * * 

Гарвин Санфорд на вид был очень спокоен. Однако разговаривал он с Падалеки так, как будто пытался вколотить словами гвозди в доску. Джаред, сидевший перед ним, был похож на запуганного щенка, который сжался в комочек и ждет, как накажет его хозяин. На его ноге красовался свеженький гипс.

– Вот что, герой, ты не должен ни шагу ступать за пределы своего дома, – объявил ему тренер.

– Но я хотел съездить на Рождество в Англию... – попробовал несчастно вякнуть Падалеки.

– Ты никуда не поедешь, – оборвал его Санфорд. – Я надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?

– Ну да, – послушно кивнул Джаред. Кто бы знал, что на самом деле он был невероятно рад: отмаза не ехать к Женевьев и не мириться с ней была готова. А еще лучшим подарком была возможность остаться с Дженсеном, который заранее объявил, что еще не видел рождественского Мадрида, поэтому на праздники Англия обойдется без него.

Как Джаред и ожидал, Женевьев, сдававшая экзамены в университете, была невероятно зла.

– Зачем они держат тебя взаперти? Ты же все равно не можешь тренироваться! Будешь торчать один в четырех стенах! – кричала она в трубку. Падалеки усмехнулся. Он не сказал невесте раньше и не собирался говорить сейчас, что Дженсен теперь живет у него, благо СМИ про это пока не пронюхали.

– Они платят мне. Они и командуют. Я ничего не могу поделать, – как можно более грустно произнес парень. Кажется, он даже всхлипнул для пущей убедительности.

– Это несправедливо. Ты же обещал! – Кортез почти плакала.

– Почему бы тебе не приехать сюда? – спросил Джаред, втайне рассчитывая на отрицательный ответ. Девушка оправдала его ожидания, возмущенно закричав:  
– Я была в Мадриде уже несколько раз, а вот ты ни разу не приезжал в Ньюкасл после подписания контракта с «Реалом». Так что твой «запрет» – это просто еще одно оправдание. Ты теперь даже с Джеффри не разговариваешь, уволил его, что тебя держит в Ньюкасле? Как меня все это достало!

– Я ничего не могу поделать, ты должна понять, детка. Это моя работа… Прости меня, пожалуйста, – тут Падалеки ничего не стоило придать своему голосу убедительности. Он в самом деле чувствовал себя очень виноватым перед Женевьев.

– Знаешь, я не хочу говорить с тобой сейчас, хорошо? Не звони мне пока! – разъяренная и обиженная невеста бросила трубку.

Так что рождество Женевьев отмечала вместе с мамой, правда, в огромном ньюкаслском доме Джареда. Камилла настойчиво уговаривала ее:  
– Ну, Жен, дорогая. Выпей хотя бы бокальчик шампанского!

– Спасибо, – кивнула та, не глядя на мать. Взять бокал она так и не подумала. Мысли ее давно летали исключительно по маршруту Ньюкасл-Мадрид.

– Жаль, Джаред не приехал, – вздохнула Камилла. – Наверное, он гуляет сейчас с «галактикос» в Испании.

Женщина покосилась на дочь, которая так и не сказала ей, по какой причине они с женихом решили отдельно отмечать Рождество. Девушка никак не отреагировала на ее подкол, и мать, вздохнув, опрокинула в себя уже четвертый бокал пузырящегося напитка.

Десятилетний мадридец по имени Колин тоже отмечал праздник вместе с семьей, в задних комнатах заведения «Ангел». В самый торжественный момент отец вынес подарок мальчику, спрятав его за спиной:  
– Посмотрим, отгадаешь ли ты, что здесь. Это не просто, – улыбнулся он.

Колин так и не смог отгадать, даже после десятка попыток. Мать хихикала в ладошку, отец, не скрываясь, широко улыбался. Наконец, мужчина достал из-за спины сюрприз.  
– Это настоящий мяч Лиги чемпионов, – похвастался он. Сын закричал от радости, схватив подарок.

* * * 

Джаред отмечал Рождество в своем испанском доме, в компании одного-единственного человека. Они не стали украшать жилище, не стали покупать подарки, просто договорились «посидеть вечерком». И теперь тусовались на кухне, по размерам вдвое превосходившей квартиру семейства Падалеки в Лос-Анджелесе, не отходя далеко от холодильника. В доме была тишина, только двое его обитателей лениво переговаривались друг с другом, попивая пиво. Эклз жил в особняке Падалеки уже не первую неделю, забавно, что испанские папарацци и не думали как-то заострять на этом внимание.

У Дженсена зазвонил телефон, и он, извинившись перед Джаредом, отошел в угол кухни. По первым же фразам Падалеки понял, что звонит бабушка Эклза. После этого он сразу перестал прислушиваться. Только, подперев уже конкретно хмельную голову рукой, следил за движениями Дженсена, ходившего туда-сюда при разговоре.   
Выяснилось, что в таком навороченном доме в холода было довольно прохладно – предыдущий хозяин, конечно, и не думал упоминать об этом. Поэтому они с Эклзом были достаточно тепло одеты. Джаред смотрел на ноги Дженсена в теплых шерстяных носках – вот он несколько раз отбил такт, потом покачался на пятках. И внезапно Падалеки стало так тепло, так хорошо на душе, потому что Эклз выглядел очень по-домашнему, ему не хватало еще разве что дырки на пятке, но не поздно ей обзавестись. И вообще, все это было так по-семейному – подобного ощущения ему ни в коей мере не давала Женевьев. Понимая, куда могут завести дальнейшие размышления, Падалеки помотал головой, и голос Дженсена снова проник в его сознание:  
– Я тоже скучаю, бабуль. Ты смотришь «Большой побег»? Какой, со Стивом МакКуином? Знаю, он красавчик... ну, ладно, все, давай закругляться. Хорошо, пока. Целую.

Эклз выключил телефон, затем подмигнул Падалеки и сел за кухонный стол. Джаред сидел, положив ногу, с которой только недавно сняли гипс, на табуретку. Он подмигнул в ответ и сделал щедрый жест, приглашая к столу. Хотя натюрморт там был крайне непритязательный: две бутылки пива, пакет орешков да две порции картошки фри из соседней забегаловки навынос.

– Ну, с Рождеством, – сказал Джаред, протягивая Дженсену бутылку. Тот поднял голову и посмотрел Падалеки прямо в глаза.

– С Рождеством, – усмехнулся он. – Хорошо сидим.

Он попал в точку. Джаред Падалеки сейчас не променял бы эту кухню с почти пустым столом ни на один самый богатый ресторан с внушительным меню.

– Да, – ответил Джаред, – но при этом кое-чего не хватает, – сказал он с намеком.

– И чего? – Эклз глубоко вдохнул и тут же прерывисто выдохнул. Он тоже почувствовал искрившее в воздухе напряжение, которым сменилась благостная лень.

– Пить просто так не комильфо, – объяснил Падалеки, – нужно обязательно произносить праздничные пожелания. Ты… мне пожелаешь что-то?

Дженсен схватил бутылку пива, чуть не опрокинув ее, задрожавшие руки выдавали его внезапное волнение.

– Ну что, желаю тебе, чтобы все твои мечты в будущем году сбылись, – справившись с собой, торжественно произнес Эклз.

– Правда, ты этого хочешь? – прищурился парень.

– Искренне, – ответил Дженсен. Тогда Джаред протянул руку через стол, схватил его за воротник серой вязаной кофты и дернул на себя. Не ожидавший этого Эклз проехался животом по столешнице. Джаред как джентльмен промедлил пару секунд – вдруг его жертва будет сопротивляться и не захочет продолжения? Но Дженсен смотрел на него во все глаза, словно тот был самым главным подарком под рождественской елкой. И Падалеки накрыл его губы поцелуем. Ответ последовал сразу же, Дженсен, судорожно всхлипнув, прижался к нему ртом, впитывая в себя движение, дыхание, само его существование. Поцелуй был долгим и отчаянным, а еще в нем было прощение, прощение и обещание, Дженсен откликался на малейшее движение парня, подхватывая его, продлевая, радуясь ему…

Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, и тогда Джаред, так же пристально глядя в глаза Дженсену, попросил:  
– Дженсен… пожалуйста… скажи «да».

И тому не понадобилось объяснять смысл этой отчаянной просьбы.

– Всегда, – ответил он. – Просто «всегда».

Эклз начал приподниматься со стола, но Джаред накрыл его плечи рукой, придавив вниз, словно трепыхавшегося котенка. Теперь, когда согласие было дано, когда он понял, что его самое горячее желание уже осуществилось, Падалеки вошел в привычное русло и почувствовал себя хозяином положения.

– Лежи, Джен, мне очень нравится, когда ты на животе. Дай, я посмотрю, что тут у тебя, – он обошел стол, оказавшись сзади Дженсена, и по-хозяйски, как прежде, запустил руку ему под живот.

Эклз только выругался еле слышно, почувствовав пальцы, жадно пробиравшиеся к паху.

– О, ты уже твердый, – с удовольствием заключил Джаред. – неудобно, наверное?

Дженсен заерзал, попытавшись шире раздвинуть ноги и приподняться на коленях, чтобы освободить прижатый к столешнице ноющий член.

Его партнеру явно понравились такие действия:  
– Замечательно, Дженсен, просто отлично, – одобрил он. – Ты так здорово выглядишь, задравший задницу. Не терпится уже?

– Ты бы лучше в самом деле не испытывал мое терпение, – ответил Эклз сквозь зубы.

Год прошел с тех пор, как они с Джаредом… И сейчас Дженсену казалось, что если Падалеки продолжит его мучить, то он просто взорвется. Однако Джаред сам едва держал себя в руках.

– Снимай свои тряпки, – сказал он. – Иначе я сейчас трахну тебя прямо через трусы.

Дженсен заторопился, стаскивая с круглой оттопыренной задницы домашние штаны, руки дрожали. Уткнувшись щекой в стол, раздеваться было неудобно, да еще и горячая ладонь Падалеки по-хозяйски лежала у него между ног, слегка поглаживая и сжимая болезненно напряженный член.

– Черт, Джаред, – простонал он, наконец. – Помоги мне.

Тот хотел иронично рассмеяться, но от открывшегося вида перехватило дыхание, и получился какой-то жалкий писк. Джаред быстро рванул штаны любовника вниз. И тут же ошарашено произнес:  
– Так, я не понял.

Он уставился на голый зад Дженсена – под штанами не было нижнего белья. Эклз повернул голову:  
– Что ж тут непонятного? Полный сервис.

– Ты еще скажи, что уже смазанный, – с подозрением протянул Падалеки, потянувшись к выставленному на свободное обозрение темному отверстию. Дженсен фыркнул: мол, ага, как же, у нас самообслуживание. Но тут средний палец Джареда легко скользнул внутрь. И оба ахнули.

Осознание того, что Дженсен ждал этого, что он, возможно, и не планировал, но надеялся, довело Падалеки до предела. Теперь уже у него дрожали руки, когда он раскатывал резинку по члену, когда, забравшись на стол, направлял себя в Дженсена. Проникновение далось не совсем легко, но Эклз не произнес ни звука. А потом Джаред лег на него, накрыв своей грудью и прижав к столу. Он начал медленно двигаться, шепча на ухо:  
– Скажи мне, Дженсен, ты готовился? Ты поэтому переехал сюда? Хотел снова получить в себя, да? Ты меня ждал, да? Ждал, когда я к тебе в трусы залезу?.. Правильно ждал, потому что я только об этом и мечтал…

Дженсен в ответ только стонал, жмурился и редко выдыхал, пока, наконец, не просипел:  
– Джаред… Приподнимись чуть-чуть, дай мне…

Падалеки почувствовал, как тот пытается подлезть рукой себе под живот и тут же отшвырнул ее:  
– Нет уж, мое.

Дженсен ощутимо вздрогнул под ним, когда он взял его член в руку.

– Вот так вот, мое… Ты такой горячий… гладкий… влажный…

Дженсен двигался в такт его толчкам и немедленно задрожал, едва Джаред произнес:  
– А теперь кончай, вот… вот так… тихо-тихо… – успокаивал он Дженсена, чувствуя, что сам сейчас последует за ним. Он вошел на всю длину в тело партнера и рывком поднял его на колени, держа одной рукой за талию, а другой обхватив мошонку. И несколько раз судорожно насадил его на себя. Затем рухнул вместе с ним на стол, вызвав у Дженсена негодующий вскрик.

– Ты меня раздавил, – недовольно протянул он, пытаясь выбраться из-под Падалеки, но добрых 170 фунтов веса прижимали его к столешнице.

Джаред с улыбкой наблюдал за его попытками, потом сжалился и откатился в сторону. Эклз спрыгнул со стола, состроив недовольную мину:  
– Я тебе что, тинейджер, которому нельзя в спальне трахаться, потому что родители просекут? – недовольно спросил он. Но Джареда сейчас ничем нельзя было задеть.

– Погоди, – сказал он, – и до спальни очередь дойдет.

В самом деле, через полчаса Дженсен вновь оказался под Джаредом – теперь Падалеки трахал его на кровати лицом к лицу, надев на него игровую футболку – ту самую, с десятым номером. Время от времени он задирал ее вверх, обнажая Дженсена выше пояса и наблюдая, как собственный член исчезает в розовом растянутом отверстии.

– Представь, если бы я проделал такое на поле, – пропыхтел Падалеки, – стащил бы с тебя трусы и задрал футболку. У тебя бы встал от того, что тебе между ног смотрит весь стадион?

– Ну ты и извращенец, – выдохнул Дженсен, – я теперь к тебе на поле близко не подойду.

– Я пошутил, – рассмеялся Джаред, входя так глубоко, как только мог, и сгреб рукой член любовника. – Никому не хочу тебя показывать.

Дженсен был так возбужден, что, почувствовав, как жесткая большая ладонь обнимает его член, сразу же начал кончать.

– Ну ты и торопыга, – укоризненно протянул Джаред. – В следующий раз посмотрим, что ты будешь делать, если я пальцем не притронусь к твоему Дженсену-маленькому, – он приласкал становящийся мягким член.

– Что-о-о? – протянул Дженсен. – Давай посмотрим, не поторопишься ли ты, если я сделаю так…

Одну руку он опустил себе между ног, начав поглаживать себя, второй зажал левый сосок, натирая и пощипывая его, при этом слегка выгибаясь и чувственно приоткрыв рот. Джаред, увидев ласкающего себя Дженсена, только рыкнул и вдвинулся глубоко внутрь, почувствовав, как выплескивается сперма…

Падалеки еще некоторое время пролежал так: ему совсем не хотелось вынимать из партнера. Но он все-таки вышел из него, затолкал использованную резинку под кровать, а затем перекатился на бок и вытянулся рядом с Дженсеном. Джаред лежал и смотрел на него – и не мог насмотреться. Весь этот год он мечтал только об одном. И даже приглашение в «Реал» было для него в первую очередь приглашением к Дженсену Эклзу и только во вторую – возможностью защищать цвета лучшего клуба мира. Он смотрел на полуприкрытые длинными слипшимися ресницами глаза парня, на разомкнутые губы и желал, чтобы это длилось вечно.

– Дженсен… – выдохнул он. – Я так сильно скучал по тебе.

Тот моментально распахнул свои нереальные глазищи. «Правда?» – спрашивали они.

– Правда, – мягко ответил Падалеки вслух.

– Я тоже, – хрипло ответил Эклз, – очень сильно по тебе скучал.

Никто из них не произнес той самой фразы из трех слов, но все и так было понятно. Джаред протянул руку и погладил Дженсена по щеке, а тот, слегка повернувшись, поцеловал его ладонь…

Так наступило 25-е декабря, а потом 26-е, и 27-е… За всю Рождественскую неделю Падалеки с Эклзом выходили за порог дома Джареда только один раз – когда у них кончились презервативы.

* * * 

Все кончилось внезапно, как раз когда Джаред уже решил, что их отношения наладились окончательно, и он начал представлять себе, куда они отправятся летом на отдых, и что скажет бабушка, когда Падалеки познакомит ее с Дженсеном. Его передергивало при этой мысли, ведь Энн Софи отличалась придирчивостью к людям, которые просто общались с ее внуком. А что она скажет про любимого человека Джареда Падалеки?

Примерно этими размышлениями была занята его голова, когда парень с утра 31 декабря спускался вниз, услышав звонок в дверь. Камера показала курьера у ворот с объемным свертком.

– Вы можете положить его в приемник для почты, – отчаянно зевая, предложил Падалеки.

– Вы должны оплатить заказ, – нервно ответил курьер.

Джаред еще раз зевнул:  
– Сколько?

– 524 евро, – более спокойно сообщил парень.

– Понятно, я сейчас, – Падалеки накинул куртку Эклза, висевшую у двери, и проковылял так к воротам – в куртке, трусах наизнанку и тапочках. Расплатившись и вернувшись назад, Джаред отчаянно стучал зубами. Швырнув сверток – даже не полюбопытствовав, что внутри, – он поспешил назад, в постель к Дженсену, под его теплый разнеженный бок. Эклз многословно и по большей части нецензурно объяснил, что он думает по поводу всяких ледяных монстров, лезущих в кровать к честным теплокровным. Джаред начал извиняться, и не только словесно, и через несколько минут Дженсен потерял способность говорить, по крайней мере, внятно. Еще через час Падалеки отправился в ванную с ворохом мятых испачканных простыней, думая, что легче – выбросить их или все-таки попытаться отстирать. Он провел в ванной буквально минут пять, а, выйдя на кухню, застал там уже другого Эклза. Тот готовил чай – только на одного человека! – и уклонился от попытки Джареда его поцеловать.

А затем зло спросил:  
– И когда возвращается госпожа будущая миссис Падалеки?

После Джаред много раз честил себя , что сразу не просек настроение любовника, но мозг у него, видимо, был совсем размягчен после двух оргазмов подряд, и он только заржал:  
– Какая там миссис, я согласен только на мистера!

Дженсен не поддержал его веселья, только нервно передернул плечами, уткнувшись в свою чашку. Затем, выпив ее двумя большими глотками, он поднял голову и посмотрел Джареду прямо в глаза:  
– Да ладно тебе, – и тут впервые Падалеки понял, что словами можно пытать и даже убивать. – Мы же просто приятно провели время, да? Тебе было хорошо, мне было хорошо, но не надо дразнить собак. В смысле, папарацци. Пора уже твоей девочке возвращаться, а то люди подумают что-нибудь не то. Как только она приедет, я сразу найду себе другое жилище. Понимаешь, амиго?

«Амиго» молчал и пытался пальцами раскрошить небьющийся стакан.

– Ладно, – вскочил со стула Эклз. – Не забудь, у нас сегодня новогодняя пати с клубом. Конечно, никто тебя не распнет, если ты не придешь. Но лучше все-таки показать, что ты высоко ценишь командный дух и все такое прочее. Санфорд - фанат подобной фигни. А я пока прошвырнусь по магазинам, надо же мне презентабельно выглядеть.

Входная дверь хлопнула через пару минут – с такой скоростью Дженсен Эклз покинул жилище Джареда Падалеки. Хозяин дома рванул вслед за ним, наконец, отмерев. Но камера показала ему, как машина Дженсена выруливает с внутренней стоянки.

Ничего не понимая, Джаред сделал два круга по холлу, пока его взгляд не упал на сверток, принесенный курьером. Падалеки подошел ближе и стал рассматривать упаковку. Магазин «Красная шапочка», – значилось на ней. Название фирмы ни о чем ему не говорило, поэтому Джаред быстро разворошил сверток – и на пол упало эротическое белье: что-то в стиле костюма рождественской феи, но очень короткое, прозрачное и фривольное. Такого он точно не заказывал, но вполне могла заказать Женевьев. Падалеки в отчаянии постучал головой о стену. Сейчас всего пара слов могла исправить ситуацию и перевести все в шутку, над которой они с Эклзом посмеялись бы вместе… Ну что ж, он их скажет на этой самой встрече нового года.

Джаред даже представить себе не мог, что нелепая ссора из-за недоразумения может закончиться настоящей катастрофой.

* * * 

Пафосная новогодняя вечеринка проходила в клубе «Gabana» – доступ личностям в ранге ниже мегазвезды туда сегодня был закрыт. Каждое лицо вокруг было узнаваемо и обязательно светилось на страницах желтой прессы в предыдущем месяце. Рассыпающие искры бенгальские огни и фейерверки создавали ощущение нереальности происходящего, столы ломились от дорогих и пафосных блюд. В общем, если ты хотел находиться здесь, то должен был здраво оценить, можешь ли позволить себе выбросить на ветер месячную зарплату опытного доктора за одну ночь. «Звезды» «Реала» – могли.

Джаред отошел в сторону, зажимая одно ухо, чтобы раскаты смеха не мешали ему разговаривать по телефону. Однако вызываемый абонент не отвечал, включился автоответчик.

– Оставьте сообщение, мы вам перезвоним.

Джаред вздохнул: жаль. Он почти уже набрался духу, чтобы объявить Женевьев, что ничего у них не получится, что он снова с Дженсеном и не собирается больше отпускать его...

Сейчас вся его решимость испарилась, несмотря на приличное количество выпитого спиртного, и он затараторил в трубку совсем не то, что собирался сказать:  
– Привет, это я. Не могу поверить, новогодняя ночь, а мы не вместе. Помнишь ту вечеринку год назад? Чад сказал, что именно тогда они с женой зачали их малыша. Не знаю, почему он так уверен, но... Послушай, я вроде как скучаю по тебе. Нам нужно обязательно поговорить. У меня есть, что сказать тебе. В общем, с Новым годом.

Он нажал на отбой и задумчиво пошел к хохочущей компании, обосновавшейся за одним из столиков, – там играли в детскую игру «бутылочка». Среди весельчаков был и Дженсен, который выполнил свою угрозу пройтись по модным магазинам. Он был весь в белом – рубашка, джинсы, даже какая-то странная хреновина на шее вроде ошейника, в которую немедленно хотелось вцепиться зубами и с рычанием стащить – чтобы не провоцировал.

Но создавалось впечатление, что Эклз хотел спровоцировать кого угодно из присутствующих, только не Джареда. Вот и сейчас он усиленно подбадривал Джордана Гарсия, того самого модного телеведущего, целовавшегося с какой-то гламурной девушкой-блондинкой. Джордан показательно хмурился, и это смешило Дженсена. Падалеки смотрел на Эклза – как всегда, слишком красивого, слишком напоказ – и ему внезапно стало неприятно, что тот так радуется вместе со всеми и открыто флиртует – с кем угодно, только не с Падалеки. Тут Эклз заулыбался ему и начал манить рукой:  
– Эй, Джаред, Джаред. Иди сюда! Скоро будет полночь!

Затем он обратился уже ко всем остальным:  
– Я слышал, что в Испании есть традиция, согласно которой с каждым ударом часов в новогоднюю ночь нужно съедать по виноградине.

Народ немедленно налетел на тарелку, которую Дженсен держал в руках, так, что тот вынужден был жалобно завопить:  
– Стойте, стойте. Не жадничайте!

Какая-то девица ухватила Эклза за плечи и, прилипнув к нему всем телом, жеманно собирала пальцами виноград с тарелки.

– Тоже хочешь? Хорошо, – смеялся Дженсен. Девушка, запустила пальцы в его короткие волосы и хищно тянулась к его губам своим накрашенным ртом.

Падалеки отошел в сторону, к окну, которое было отгорожено ширмой от общего зала. Поведение Эклза ему не нравилось. С другой стороны, что тот должен был делать? Начать вешаться на Падалеки при всех? Какая ерунда, Джаред бы сам сбежал куда подальше от такого навязчивого парня...

В тот момент его что-то больно хлестнуло по лицу. Он недоуменно посмотрел вниз: у его ног лежала виноградина. Джаред поднял голову: на него смотрел Джордан, как-то плотоядно улыбаясь.

– Это я намекаю насчет одной виноградины с каждым ударом, – отметил Гарсия. – У нас, кстати, есть еще целых четыре минуты.

Падалеки невесело рассмеялся. Кто-то тебя хочет – и ты пытаешься скрыться от него всеми возможными способами. Кого-то любишь ты – и реакция обратная. Джордан, восприняв его смех как одобрение, подошел вплотную и потянулся губами ко рту Джареда. Они были надежно укрыты за ширмой. Но Падалеки внезапно захотел, чтобы никакой ширмы не было, и Дженсен все это увидел... поэтому он ответил на поцелуй. Затем был еще один поцелуй – на брудершафт, уже при всех, а скрепили брудершафт шампанским. Потом текилой, потом водкой, потом… и…

На следующее утро Джаред чувствовал себя очень неважно: впору было искать ту самую легендарную кошку, которая нагадила ему в рот. Но на этот раз никакого завтрака в постель не было.

В самом отвратительном расположении духа он приковылял на кухню – всего пять дней назад они вдвоем с Дженсеном отмечали здесь Рождество, а как все изменилось.

Хотя сейчас Эклз тоже был здесь. В кофте, застегнутой до самого верха, из-под которой выглядывала строгая рубашка. Дженсен аккуратно ел с тарелки, время от времени поглядывая на Падалеки, идущего к холодильнику.

– Что? – спросил Джаред, моментально напрягшись.

– Я молчу, – пожал плечами Эклз.

– Ты посмотрел на меня вот так. Не просто.

– Нет, не смотрел.

– Ничего не было, – прошипел Падалеки, догадавшись, откуда дует ветер.

– Хорошо. Отлично, – кивнул Дженсен. – Слушай, представь себе, по ходу, там чего-то напутали с банкротством. Дом опять мой. Так что я сегодня съезжаю.

– Ничего не было, – тупо повторил Джаред, не в силах поверить в только что услышанное.

* * * 

Мальчик по имени Колин остановился у большого рекламного плаката с портретом Джареда Падалеки. Джаред был сфотографирован в движении, бьющим по мячу. Колин долго задумчиво смотрел на него, затем спросил у своего приятеля, с которым они вместе шли по улице:  
– Как думаешь, я похож на него?

Тот сделал вид, что сравнивает:  
– Да, могу точно сказать, что похож.

– Правда? – с восторгом спросил мальчик.

– Ну да, – по-прежнему изображая серьезность, ответил тот, – особенно твое лицо похоже на его задницу.

Раздосадованный Колин бросился на друга с кулаками, но 10 лет – такой возраст, когда обиды между приятелями забываются очень быстро. Уже через две минуты мальчишки продолжили свой путь. Они прибежали на пустырь, где начали играть в футбол. Однако вскоре, в разгаре игры, приятель Колина, мальчик года на два-три его старше, так ударил по мячу, что тот улетел далеко за пределы «поля» и разбил окно в соседнем доме. Немедленно в проеме показалась изумленная старуха. Оценив обстоятельства, виновник «гола» рванул прочь. А старуха завопила:  
– Ты разбил мне окно! Колин, все твоей матери расскажу!

– Дура! – заорал в ответ невиновный мальчишка и побрел восвояси по направлению к дому. Он шел по обочине шоссе, когда его нагнал белый кабриолет.

– Подвезти? – спросил Джаред, находившийся за рулем.

Колин Форд равнодушно пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Ну, давай.

Некоторое время они ехали молча, искоса поглядывая друг на друга, и было видно, что каждому из них неловко. Падалеки, вспомнив, что он старший, заговорил первым:  
– Ну, где живешь?

– Прямо, – буркнул в ответ пацан. Затем, увидев мобильник на сиденье рядом с Джаредом, бесцеремонно схватил его, нажав разблокировку. На экране появился улыбающийся Дженсен.

– Кто это? – удивился Колин.

– Это мой одноклубник Дженсен Эклз, ты что, совсем из глухой деревни приехал, что его не знаешь? – возмутился Джаред. – И вообще, положи обратно, не твой телефон.  
Падалеки вспылил – и тотчас ему стало неудобно. Ведь он разозлился во многом и на самого себя – уже пару недель прошло с тех пор, как Дженсен переехал обратно в свой дом, а он так и пялился на его фотографии в телефоне каждую свободную минуту, словно страдающая девица.

Колин пожал плечами и тут же ухватил очки, лежавшие на приборной доске. Он надел их и сказал в зеркало:  
– Красивые.

– Не сломай, – одернул его Джаред. Затем спросил:  
– Любишь футбол?

– Да, – просто ответил мальчишка.

– Расскажи мне о своей матери, – попросил Падалеки. Сказать «о нашей» у него так и не получилось. – Чем она занимается?.. Какая она?

– Она зануда, и я держусь от нее подальше.

Джаред замолчал, вцепившись в руль и пристально глядя на дорогу. Когда-то он молился о том, чтобы быть рядом с мамой. А его братец ни в грош ее, похоже, не ставил.  
Пока он размышлял, Колин начал копаться в бортовом компьютере и даже набирать чьи-то номера на телефоне.

– Не трогай, эй, – возмутился Падалеки.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Санмерд, – расхохотался в прибор нахал. – Вы посмотрите, как я в футбол играю?

– Стой, ты же тренеру звонишь! – разозлился Джаред. – Хочешь, чтобы у меня были проблемы?

– У тебя проблемы? – закричал мальчик. – Это у меня проблемы! У меня ничего нет. Живу в бедности, мои родители вкалывают днями напролет, чтобы не разориться, а еще у меня есть брат идиот, который ничего для меня не делает.

Падалеки не ответил на эти претензии. Давно ли он сам жил в такой бедности, что на новые кроссовки приходилось копить два года?

Взгляд Колина упал на спортивную сумку на заднем сиденье.

– Что в сумке? – невежливо спросил он.

Джаред пожал плечами:  
– Ничего, мои вещи.

Внезапно мальчишка, едва Падалеки остановился на светофоре, схватил мобильник и сумку, выпрыгнул и помчался прочь. Джаред выскочил из машины и бросился за ним:  
– Колин!

Парнишка, не обращая внимания на вопли офигевшего Джареда, ломанулся вперед. Падалеки, не так давно снявший гипс и еще ходивший с бинтами, не смог его догнать.

Мальчик вбежал в бар родителей и отправился без слов в свою комнату, семейство жило в задних помещениях. Он начал ворошить спортивную экипировку и сразу же нахлобучил на голову бейсболку. За ним вбежала мать:  
– Колин! – она увидела форму на кровати. – Где ты это взял?

– Брат подарил.

Женщина немедленно отобрала сумку у мальчика и начала запихивать туда разворошенные вещи.

– Ты же знаешь, мы не можем быть частью его жизни.

– Но он мой брат, почему я должен держать это в тайне? Зачем мы переехали в Испанию из Мексики, чтобы просто смотреть на него по телевизору? Мы и в Мехико могли пялиться в экран!

– В этом доме ты делаешь то, что я говорю! Не стоило мне вообще тебе про него рассказывать. Забудь о Джареде. Ты не часть его мира, – разгневанная женщина вышла из комнаты мальчика, унося сумку. Колин разрыдался, затем бросился срывать со стен постеры с изображением брата.

Между тем не только он – многие фанаты «Реала» снимали плакаты Джареда Падалеки со стен. 30-й номер сидел на играх среди зрителей и морщился от боли, когда врачи проверяли функциональность его ноги. А Дженсен Эклз один за другим забивал мячи в ворота в самых ответственных матчах. Газеты пестрели заголовками «Воскрешение Дженсена Эклза», «Спящий красавец проснулся», «Эклз снова подарил победу "галактикос"»... Дженсен по-прежнему жил в своем доме, а Падалеки вечерами поглядывал на напитки в баре. Пару раз он пробовал поговорить с Эклзом, тот охотно подтверждал, что верит, что у него с Джорданом ничего не было. Но на предложение провести вместе вечер находил множество отговорок. Джареду не надо было объяснять, почему.

* * * 

На общекомандную вечеринку по случаю дня рождения президента клуба в «Gavana» Дженсен и Джаред, конечно, приехали по отдельности. Но так уж получилось, что в одно время. У входа в заведение игроков встречали папарацци. Эклзу, едва тот выбрался из машины, сразу в лоб задали вопрос:  
– Вас решили оставить в команде, пока Падалеки не поправится?

– Отвали, урод, – Дженсен решительно прошагал мимо. Он-то знал, чего ожидать от этих людей, особенно от одного длинного блондинистого парня в очках, которого постоянно видел недалеко от себя. Папарацци сразу начали обсуждать, нельзя ли продать историю о том, как Дженсен Эклз нахамил журналистам, какой-нибудь газете. Но тут же увидели другую жертву. И Джаред оказался не готов к их нападкам:  
– Джей, ты бросил ту медсестричку ради Джордана?

Падалеки моментально вышел из себя и кинулся к фотографу, тому самому блондину:  
– Что ты сказал?

– Ну, покажи свой характер! – подначивал парень, щелкая камерой со скоростью пулемета.

Дженсен, обернувшись на эти возгласы, покачал головой. Подойдя к Джареду, он приобнял его за плечи и увел от папарацци, снимавшего искаженное гневом лицо Падалеки:  
– Пошли, не обращай внимания. Это у них обычная тактика – вывести человека из себя и наснимать, как он орет. Лица в такие минуты забавными получаются, – он усмехнулся. – Меня здесь в первый раз спросили, не боюсь ли я, что, пока играю в Испании, тебя в Ньюкасле кто-нибудь уведет. Помнится, я тоже вышел из себя.  
Эклз не упомянул только того, что он тогда выглядел на фотографиях в газетах так, словно сейчас заплачет.

Но Джаред думал совсем о другом. Рука Дженсена лежала на его плече и жгла как огнем. Конечно, такой дружелюбный тон Эклза мог не значить совершенно ничего, ведь формально они не ругались, а расстались друзьями. Однако маленькая, слабенькая, но упорная надежда внезапно поселилась в сердце Падалеки. На вечеринке Джаред только и делал, что смотрел на Дженсена – как тот разговаривал с другими парнями, как улыбался, как иногда сам искал взглядом Падалеки… Он не ошибался. Дженсен точно высматривал его в толпе. И Джаред уже собирался подойти и прямо задать режущий его изнутри вопрос. Но тут к нему подошел Мичел Сальгадо:  
– Джей, ты чего, домой собрался?

– Кто, я? – удивился Падалеки, как с начала вечера засевший за барную стойку, так и не вылезавший из-за нее.

– Ты звонил мне три раза, – подозрительно покосился на него Мичел. – Смотри.

Джаред недоуменно взглянул на дисплей мобильника Сальгадо, на который в данный момент поступал звонок от абонента, обозначенного как «Джаред».

Падалеки вспомнил, что его телефон новоявленный братец спер вместе с сумкой. Он схватил мобильник и ответил на вызов:  
– Да?

Мальчишеский голос заорал ему в ухо:  
– Эй, Сальгадо, захвати пару курочек. Я жду тебя в белом «Ламборджини».

Джаред вскочил, бросил телефон на барную стойку, и рванул к выходу.

– Что случилось? – закричал ему в спину Мичел. А Дженсен, не спрашивая, просто побежал следом.

– Где машина? – заорал Джаред работнику клуба, который встречал «звезд». Тот испуганно махнул рукой в сторону ВИП-стоянки.

– Ключи? – выкрикнул Падалеки.

– В бардачке, – пролепетал бедный парень, готовый в любую секунду рухнуть замертво от страха.

– Твою мать! – Джаред помчался туда, но было поздно: Колин отъезжал прочь в его «Ламборджини».

– Колин! Эй! – Падалеки побежал за ним, на бегу прикидывая, как он сможет остановить тачку, если успеет догнать. Однако он не зря выбрал себе эту девочку – у «Ламборджини» были великолепные скоростные качества. Джаред только горестно взмахнул руками, отказываясь от дальнейшей погони.

В этот момент к нему подрулил Дженсен. Он был уже за рулем своего «Мерседеса» и сделал приглашающий жест рукой – садись, мол. Падалеки не стал раздумывать, немедленно прыгнул в машину Эклза и скомандовал:  
– Быстро за моей тачкой.

– Как в кино? – в восторге спросил Дженсен.

– За ним! – Джаред не разделял его веселья.

– Вот ворюга, – пропыхтел тот, набирая скорость.

– Это мой брат, – отрезал Падалеки.

– Твой брат? – растерялся Эклз. И тут же закричал:  
– Что он делает?

Колин мчался по хайвэю, сбивая заградительные знаки ремонта, затем по касательной задел машину, которая отлетела к обочине. Заметив погоню, мальчик прибавил скорость. Затем, видя, что «Мерседес» не отстает, выехал на отрезок дороги с односторонним движением и полетел навстречу мчащимся с большой скоростью машинам. Одна из них прошла настолько впритирку, что отхватила у «Ламборджини» зеркало заднего вида. Колину пришлось оборачиваться, чтобы следить за погоней. Он отвлекся от дороги и не заметил человека, двигавшегося по пешеходному переходу. Увидев его в последний момент, он резко крутанул руль в сторону и врезался в газетный кисок, снеся его напрочь. Раскуроченная машина остановилась.

Джаред выскочил из даже не до конца затормозившего «Мерседеса» и бросился к ней, крича:  
– Колин! Колин!

Через несколько секунд он вытащил с переднего сидения ребенка, который обмяк в его руках, и побежал назад, заорав Дженсену:  
– В больницу!

Сразу же после того, как они сели в машину, на мотоцикле прикатил папарацци – тот самый очкарик-блондин. Он видел, как Джаред вытащил из «Ламборджини» окровавленного паренька. Даже не дожидаясь их отъезда, мужчина достал фотоаппарат и начал быстро снимать разбитую машину.

Когда они подъезжали к больнице, Падалеки, сжимавший Колина, повернулся к Эклзу:  
– Слушай, Дженс. Не будем портить мальчишке жизнь. Скажем, что за рулем был я, хорошо?

Эклз только пожал плечами, подруливая к клинике. Прежде чем выйти, Джаред вдруг наклонился к Дженсену и отчаянно поцеловал его в губы, пока тот не успел среагировать. Затем жестко сказал:  
– А вот теперь уезжай.

В больницу он ворвался с криком:  
– Врача!

Сразу несколько медработников кинулись на помощь. Мальчика забрали у него из рук и уложили на каталку, чтобы отвезти в смотровую. Колин так и не пришел в сознание. Его рука безвольно свесилась и тряслась на поворотах коридора. Джаред шел рядом, смотрел почему-то только на эту руку и постоянно спрашивал:  
– Он цел? С ним все будет хорошо?

Медбрат отвел его в сторону:  
– Успокойтесь. Сейчас не надо мешать врачам. Мальчик в относительном порядке. Мы сделаем все, что от нас зависит. Но будет лучше, если вы посидите в комнате для посетителей. Вы должны нам объяснить, что случилось.

Джаред уселся на диван в гостевой комнате и глубоко задумался. Его жизнь выходила из колеи, катилась куда-то в неправильном направлении, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Клуб, семья, Дженсен…Падалеки хотел снова начать распоряжаться своей судьбой. А пока кто-то делал это за него, кто-то, совершенно равнодушно относившийся к его жизни.

Дженсен же послушно приехал домой, как и велел ему Джаред. Но вскоре понял, что не может ничем заниматься. Он положил телефон на столик в гостиной и ходил вокруг него кругами, ожидая звонка… хоть от кого-нибудь.

Через полчаса в больницу прибыли полицейские, которым позвонил один из врачей после разговора с Падалеки. Они были обязаны установить, что произошло с Колином, и, естественно, начали допрашивать главного свидетеля – для этого им выделили отдельную смотровую. Джаред думал, что он может за пять минут объяснить все, что случилось. Однако полиция была совершенно иного мнения. Они заставили Падалеки рассказать чуть ли не всю биографию и несколько раз повторить свою версию произошедшего. Вымотанный донельзя Джаред, вскидывающийся при каждом постороннем звуке – вдруг врачи пришли сообщить, что мальчика не спасли? – сидел, низко опустив голову. Ему стоило громадных усилий следить за нитью разговора.

– Значит, вы просто потеряли управление? – в десятый раз спросил его полицейский.

– Я же сказал, телефон зазвонил, я отвлекся, – не поднимая головы, произнес Падалеки.

– Не нужно было отвечать, – обронил тот. – Кто был этот мальчик, который ехал вместе с вами?

– Сын моего друга, – лучше Джаред ничего не придумал. – Это я тоже уже сказал.

– Успокойтесь, – жестко скомандовал коп. – Так сколько, говорите, спиртного вы выпили, прежде чем сесть за руль?

Падалеки вздохнул. На лишение права водить машину он уже точно себе заработал.

В это время к смотровой подошел тот самый папарацци, преследовавший Джареда. Оценив обстановку, он моментально достал фотоаппарат. Падалеки услышал жужжание, и его ослепила вспышка. И парень сорвался – из-за всего, навалившегося на него не только в этот день, но и за все последние месяцы. Он вскочил с места и рванул в коридор, где одним ударом свалил фотографа на пол, затем начал пинать его камеру, разбивая ее вдребезги.

 

– Ну, давай! – кричал Джаред. – Вставай! Вставай! Ответь мне, как мужик! Ну! Разберемся!

– Продолжай! – воскликнул папарацци. Эта ситуация была ему только на руку.

– Встань! – Падалеки схватил его за грудки, приподнял и начал трясти.

– Все лучше и лучше! – мужчина, не сопротивляясь, улыбался окровавленными губами. Но Джаред не хотел бить лежачего. Он орал:  
– Ну-ка, вставай! Вставай!

Оттащить от скандального журналиста его смогли только двое полицейских. Они держали Падалеки за руки, не давая вырваться и снова наброситься на свою жертву.  
– Все, здесь его нельзя оставлять, – решил один. – Поехали оформлять его в отделение.

Джареда поволокли к выходу, заломив руки за спину. И в это время он увидел, как по коридору навстречу ему идет темноволосая женщина в сопровождении доктора, который ей что-то объясняет. Поравнявшись, они встретились взглядом – и все остальные звуки для Джареда утихли. Он узнал повзрослевшую девушку с фотографии, которую швырнул ему в автомобиль Колин. Она прошла мимо, вся в слезах, не обратив на него внимания, а Джаред оборачивался ей вслед все время, пока его пытались вытащить из больницы.

* * * 

В полицейском участке Джареда сфотографировали рядом с ростомером. Затем сообщили, что он имеет право на один звонок, и отвели к телефону. Они прошли мимо приоткрытой двери в кабинет, где тот самый папарацци в это время давал показания дежурному полицейскому:  
– Это моя работа, понимаете? Фотографировать для разных журналов и газет. Каждый по-своему зарабатывает на жизнь. А этот зажравшийся футболистик разбил мне камеру и очки.

Полицейский кивал, но на его лице совершенно не читалось никакого сочувствия к скандальному журналисту. Тот тоже это видел, поэтому явственно злился:  
– Вы записали? Это мои инструменты. Я просто работаю! Я ничего не имею против всех этих богатеньких «звезд» лично!

Интересно, подумал Джаред, обратил бы на меня внимание этот человек всего два года назад или подумал бы: а, очередной работяга из низов…

Для звонков арестованных в полицейском участке имелась специальная телефонная будка, чтобы те имели возможность побыть в уединении. Джаред около минуты простоял столбом, соображая, кому бы он мог позвонить. И только тогда, наконец, набрал телефонный номер, который помнил наизусть.

– Алло? – ответил ему сонный голос.

– Привет, – вздохнул Падалеки.

Джеффри Дин включил свет в спальне – он вообще-то уже видел третий сон.

– Прости за поздний звонок, – прошептал в трубку Джаред.

– В чем дело? – недовольно буркнул Морган.

– Ну, у меня тут небольшие трудности. Ладно, вообще-то, не небольшие – я всерьез попал.

– Что ты натворил? – спросил мужчина. Он был не в восторге от этого разговора. Обида на мальчишку, за которого он болел, как за собственного сына, так и не отступила.  
– Я побил фотографа, – с отчаянием в голосе признался Джаред.– Меня арестовали.

И тут Джеффри Дин забеспокоился:  
– Ты где? Ты цел?

– Да. Со мной порядок, но… – Падалеки запнулся. И Морган понял: от него опять ждут, что он бросится на помощь, выручит Джареда из той задницы, в которую тот опять засадил сам себя … Нет, детский сад надо было прекращать.

– Я не твой агент, помнишь? – без обиняков спросил он.

– Помню. Просто... Ну, я не заслужил тюрьмы. Правда. Прости, – кажется, Падалеки даже всхлипнул.

Джеффри не смягчился:  
– Передо мной не извиняйся, прибереги эти слова для тех, кому это нужно. Ты уже не ребенок, а взрослый мужчина. Ты заслужил уважение людей тем, что делаешь на поле. Заслужи его и в реальном мире, где оно действительно имеет значение. А я не приеду. Теперь ты сам по себе, Джей.

Джеффри нажал отбой вызова на трубке и снова лег в кровать, но сон к нему больше не шел. Он понимал, что поступил абсолютно правильно, однако это ничуть не мешало его сердцу ныть, словно он совершил предательство.

Джаред, которого отвели в тюремную камеру, закрыл лицо руками, чтобы никто не видел, как он плачет.

Дженсен ходил из угла в угол – один в огромном роскошном доме.

* * *

Эта ночь в участке показалась Джареду Падалеки самой длинной в его жизни. Он так и не уснул: думал только о том, что, оказывается, у него вовсе и нет друзей, готовых броситься ему на выручку, заплатить залог или что там еще – Падалеки не знал, поскольку раньше никогда не попадал в участок. В Лос-Анджелесе отец предупреждал, что первый арест в его жизни станет последним для него как американца. Нелегального эмигранта немедленно депортировали бы. Поэтому Джаред всегда был очень законопослушным. В глазах некоторых его приятелей это граничило с трусостью, ведь он никогда не поддерживал их проделок. Но для Падалеки его семья была важнее любых приятелей-хулиганов. И он всегда был осторожен, но сейчас… Джаред с горечью понял справедливость слов Моргана. Он изменился, и не в лучшую сторону, уверовал в свою безнаказанность. И теперь должен был сам отвечать за свои поступки.

С утра дверь его камеры загремела, и незнакомый полицейский, брезгливо косясь на грязь на полу, сделал знак Джареду – выходи, мол. Падалеки встал, потянулся так, что захрустели суставы, и послушно побрел за копом. Он был уверен, что его вели на очередной допрос, оформление документов или другую неприятную процедуру. Поэтому искренне удивился, когда ему вручили все его вещи, отобранные при аресте, и подтолкнули в сторону выхода:  
– Иди, ты свободен. Благодари богатых дядей из «Реала».

В голосе полицейского послышалась насмешка, но у Джареда не было сил даже огрызнуться. Он поспешил убраться из этого места. Однако стоило ему выйти из участка, как его сразу ослепили вспышки камер и оглушили вопли:  
– Падалеки! Падалеки! Пару слов!

Он увидел собравшуюся у дверей толпу – по крайней мере, несколько десятков человек, вооруженных фотоаппаратами, камерами и микрофонами. Джаред с трудом пробрался в машину сквозь группу папарацци, не отвечая на вопросы и подначки, и сел в нее, хотя его уже начали цеплять за одежду. Но и там Падалеки не удалось расслабиться – малознакомый сотрудник клуба, который занимался «чрезвычайными ситуациями», немедленно сунул ему в руки газету с репортажем о его похождениях. Номер уже вышел, хотя все случилось только вчера вечером. Но Джаред отшвырнул лживую статью и вцепился в ингалятор – он почувствовал приступ астмы, которых у него давно не бывало…

Между тем сотрудник клуба рассказывал:  
– Дженсен Эклз снял с тебя все обвинения по аварии. Да и другие свидетели подтвердили, что не ты был за рулем. Мальчишке этому, Колину Форду, все равно ничего не будет, не беспокойся. Он несовершеннолетний. Если ты, конечно, и правда собираешься отказаться от претензий за разбитый «Ламборджини», как говорил. А вот с фотографом тебе придется разбираться. Но, честно скажу, здесь испытывают мало сочувствия к этим акулам фотокамеры. Хотя, конечно, у нас меньше причин не любить их – нашу принцессу они не убивали. Тем не менее, неприятностей они тоже натворили немало…

Джаред кивал головой, показывая, что слушает этого постоянно «закованного» в официальный костюм парня, и чувствовал, что засыпает. Он только что принял важное решение – пора приводить свою жизнь в порядок. Так что теперь ему можно было и расслабиться…

Однако Падалеки не знал, что у судьбы имелось еще несколько сюрпризов для него.

* * * 

Неделю спустя Джаред стоял в специальной ванне, по пояс погруженный в воду, и делал беговые упражнения. Вода уменьшала нагрузку на больную ногу и позволяла ее разрабатывать. Так он тренировался уже не один час, невзирая на вопли клубного доктора, что парень опять пошлет к черту все свои связки. Падалеки, стиснув зубы, продолжал работать, новая жизнь требовала от него усердия.

Женевьев в больнице Ньюкасла стояла за стойкой медсестры, раскладывала карты пациентов – готовящихся к выписке, ожидавших результатов анализов и назначений... В это время к ней подошла ее коллега и протянула журнал, целиком посвященный различным околосветским сплетням.

– Ты об этом знала? – без предисловия спросила она и жадно впилась взглядом в лицо ошарашенной девушки.

– О чем? – недоуменно поинтересовалась Женевьев.

– Ну как же, вот тут пишут, твой жених и ведущий какого-то шоу… – она разве что не светилась от триумфа. Все в больнице давно завидовали Кортез, которая сумела отхватить себе жениха-миллионера, и подозревали, что не зря она продолжает работать, а не нежится у собственного бассейна в Мадриде. Женевьев, тоже не питавшая иллюзий насчет отношения своих коллег, только выхватила журнал, не сомневаясь, что ничего хорошего ее не ждет.

Через минуту девушка в слезах бежала по коридору больницы, ища укромное место, где можно выплакаться, а еще через минуту Падалеки, приятно удивившись, ответил на звонок невесты:  
– Привет.

Но радоваться было рано. Она жестко спросила его:  
– Как ты мог? Не хватило ума скрыть свои шашни? Надо было напоказ все сделать?

– О чем ты? – не понял Джаред, наматывавший очередную милю своего водного кросса.

– Во всех журналах ты с этим манерным педиком, – горло у Женевьев скрутило спазматическим рыданием.

– В журналах? С каким педиком? – до Падалеки не доходило.

– Это из-за него ты не приехал домой на праздники? – продолжала пытать его девушка, которая всхлипывала, уже не стесняясь. – И давно это у вас?

Джаред ударил себя по лбу. И здесь у него проблемы! Что за черная полоса в жизни?

– Нет! Ты все не так поняла. Газеты все переврали. Ничего такого не было!

– Ну да, и фотографию подделали, я так и поняла, – Женевьев сквозь пелену слез смотрела на страницу журнала, где вполне однозначно соприкасались губами Джаред и Джордан. – Не ври.

– Я не вру, – в отчаянии сказал Падалеки. – Фотографию не подделали, но… Да вообще, этот снимок был сделан в Новый год, в этот праздник все целуются! Я понятия не имею, почему его напечатали только сейчас, когда уже столько времени прошло! Идиотизм какой-то. Мы один раз поцеловались на брудершафт, а здесь раздули черт знает что, – Джаред вдохновенно убеждал ее, но девушка уже не слушала:  
– Если тебе нужен этот подкрашенный гомик, можешь оставаться с ним. На здоровье. Мне все равно. Но ты говорил, что мужчины тебя не привлекают, что ты только с Дженсеном был, потому что «это же Дженсен, блаблабла, он такой-сякой, весь замечательный». И я согласилась тебя поддержать, чтобы ты смог забыть своего гребаного Эклза, чтобы тот думал, что у тебя все отлично. А получается, что ты и ему рога наставил, и меня дурой выставил. Я этого не заслуживаю. Прощай.

В трубке послышались короткие гудки. Падалеки сжал мобильник в руке так, что тот хрустнул. Затем отбросил покалеченный телефон в сторону и снова побежал к видимой лишь ему цели.

Ну, конечно же, злополучный журнал, выходивший по всей Европе, увидела не только Женевьев, но и его соклубники. В отличие от девушки, они прекрасно представляли себе, кто такой Джордан Гарсия, и не придали публикации никакого значения. Все, кроме Дженсена Эклза. Он после той статьи с Джаредом перестал общаться совсем, даже отводил взгляд в сторону, проходя мимо.

Автоответчик Женевьев Кортез был переполнен записями вроде такой:  
– Жен, пожалуйста, ответь. Нам нужно поговорить.

На телефон Дженсена Эклза Джаред не звонил. Толку-то – Дженсен сам был ходячим автоответчиком, заученно улыбаясь ему при встрече:  
– Привет, Джаред. Как дела, Джаред? Счастливо, Джаред.

* * * 

Водные забеги Падалеки не прошли втуне – довольно скоро его допустили к тренировкам в общей группе. Сначала он только выполнял упражнения вместе со всеми, затем ему разрешили принять участие в двухсторонке. Гарвин Санфорд подошел к самой кромке поля, пристально наблюдая за Джаредом. Увиденное его порадовало: тренер вроде бы не заметил никаких признаков хромоты или того, что Падалеки испытывает болезненные ощущения. Но его обеспокоило другое. Он обратил внимание на полное отсутствие взаимодействия между ним и Дженсеном Эклзом. Дженсен мог отдать пас кому угодно, только не Джареду, неважно, насколько выгодная позиция была у партнера. Потом один из игроков уронил Эклза, и Падалеки подбежал и подал ему руку, помогая встать. Дженсен поднялся, лишь тогда заметив, кто ему помог, – и шарахнулся от него чуть ли не на другую сторону поля. Санфорд нахмурился. Он планировал сделать из этих двух форвардов результативную связку. Но, похоже, его планам не дано было осуществиться, и оба нападающих одновременно на поле выходить не должны.

Поэтому во время следующего матча Лиги чемпионов он, как всегда, выпустил в основном составе только «десятку». 30-й номер, Джаред Падалеки, остался сидеть на скамейке запасных. В полуфинале, когда мадридский «Реал» встречался с «Лионом» на «Стад де Жерлан», главный тренер рисковать не мог.

* * * 

– С мячом Дженсен Эклз, – рассказывал комментатор, торопясь и глотая слоги. – Он демонстрирует отличную форму последние несколько месяцев, техничен и проворен, как и прежде. Снова быстрый пас. Но…

По стадиону прокатился вздох разочарования поклонников «галактикос». Вратарь отбил великолепный удар Эклза, проявив все свое мастерство. Но это не остановило Дженсена. Он бросался штурмовать ворота при первой же возможности.

Комментатор не успевал нахваливать «Реал»:  
– Вот Робиньо, сама сила и мощь. Вот один из самых скоростных игроков мира, Дженсен Эклз, как всегда, идет только вперед. Сегодня для мадридского «Реала» ставки высоки как никогда. От этого матча многое зависит. С 2002 года команда не выигрывала Лигу чемпионов. Учитывая неважное положение «сливочных» в таблице Примеры, они могут пролететь мимо всех футбольных призов в этом сезоне. Для Гарвина Санфорда это будет чревато моментальным увольнением.

Между тем события на поле развивались молниеносно. Возникла короткая стычка между игроками двух команд. Арбитр развел спорщиков и назначил штрафной удар в ворота «Лиона». К мячу подошел Дэвид Бэкхем. По привычке он скрестил пальцы на удачу, затем разбежался и искусно навесил в штрафную, и Эклз, оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте, без обработки переправил мяч в ворота.

– Отличный удар! – закричал комментатор. Стадион взорвался криками. Джаред на скамейке вскочил и зааплодировал вместе со всеми. Дженсен побежал по полю с победно вскинутыми руками, за ним погнались его соклубники и начали напрыгивать на него, празднуя гол.

– Итак, Дженсен Эклз радуется жизни, – рассказывал комментатор. – И есть отчего: гол великолепный. Эклз всегда славился отменной реакцией. Но Санфорд решает заменить его. Ну что ж, оставим это решение на совести главного тренера. Этот форвард сделал свое дело – забил гол. Наверное, Гарвин Санфорд решил дать ему отдохнуть перед финалом. «Стад де Жерлан» встает, провожая и чествуя Дженсена Эклза. Он сегодня молодец.

На замену Дженсену тренер выпустил Джареда. Передавая ему эстафету, Эклз еле задел Падалеки кончиками пальцев.

– Что ж, Дженсен Эклз на самом пике формы сегодня, – продолжал свои дифирамбы комментатор на национальном спортивном канале. – Посмотрим, какие результаты покажет Джаред Падалеки. Он три месяца сидел с травмой – а теперь у него только пять минут, чтобы проявить себя. Итак, Падалеки сразу же берется за дело. Вот он высматривает мяч, неплохо пробивается к нему – и вступает в игру.

Джаред получил пас и сразу же попытался отправить мяч в ворота соперника. Но… мимо.

Дженсен, исподлобья следивший за игрой, отвернулся к соседу, пытаясь отвлечься разговорами. Но через минуту резкий шквал аплодисментов заставил его снова взглянуть на поле: мяч с эмблемой Лиги чемпионов трепыхался в воротах французов. Пришлось ему смотреть повтор на большом экране: Джаред, получив пас на левом фланге, в паре метров от штрафной, прошел вперед и нанес неберущийся удар в правый угол ворот.

– И он забивает! – неистовствовал комментатор. – Теперь «сливочные» точно в финале. Ну и матч! Какая драма! Падалеки обработал мяч пяткой, обогнул защиту – и «Лион» получил гол в дальний угол, как по учебнику.

* * * 

В микс-зоне газетчики и телевизионщики привычно ждали, когда к ним подойдет кто-нибудь из футболистов . И Дженсен Эклз не обманул их ожиданий.

– Что вы скажете про матч? – в лицо ему уткнулись десятки микрофонов.

– Ну, в первом тайме нас прижали, честно говоря. Перевес был явно на стороне соперника. Но на беду ребят из «Лиона» матч состоит из двух таймов. Представляю, как им было досадно проиграть, ведь это полуфинал. Но футбол есть футбол, они должны были знать, что исход неясен до последней минуты.

– Думаете сыграть в финале, или тренер выберет Джареда для основы?

Дженсен рассмеялся, но ничего не ответил. В это время к журналистам подошел Падалеки, на которого обрушились с вопросами, а Дженсен поспешил отойти в сторону.  
– Вы потрясающе играли, «Реал» в финале. Как ощущения?

Джаред несколько сник, когда отошел Дженсен, он-то надеялся, что эйфория общей победы примирит их. Но ответил все равно бодро:  
– Я рад, что у нас получилось. Осталось только сыграть решающий матч на полную силу.

– Вы с Дженсеном друзья. Мешает ли соперничество на поле вашей дружбе? – полюбопытствовал какой-то журналист. Падалеки показалось, что он вспыхнул:  
– Мы не соперники, мы одна команда, – заученно ответил он. – Но прежде всего – друзья. Спасибо вам за вопросы.

– Да, друзья, – усмехнулся подошедший Эклз. Он взял Джареда за плечи и повел его прочь. Выйдя из микс-зоны, Дженсен немедленно отошел от Падалеки, даже не посмотрев на него. Джаред усилием воли заставил себя не броситься за ним следом. Впереди у него была работа, много работы. А еще надо было решать семейные вопросы…

* * * 

До мая, месяца, когда должен был состояться финал Лиги чемпионов, Джаред с головой ушел в тренировки. И это сказалось самым лучшим образом на его результатах. Взгляд Гарвина Санфорда светлел, когда он смотрел на своего «таранного» форварда. В играх чемпионата Испании ему все чаще доверяли место в основе, сажая на скамейку Дженсена. А еще своими успехами Падалеки опять пробудил нешуточный интерес у папарацци. Они пытались выяснить, как же живет форвард в своем дорогом особняке, а главное – с кем. Как было известно журналистам, невеста Джареда не вылезала из своего Ньюкасла, но в гости к себе парень никого из известных охотниц за футболистами ни разу не приглашал. Хотя те стелились перед ним пестрым ковром – молодая «звезда» была не только богата и знаменита, но еще и очень привлекательна внешне. Недаром рекламодатели начали войну за Джареда Падалеки, но тот почему-то выжидал, дав «добро» только «Ситроену». Под слоганом «Со мной легче всего подъехать к девушке» «Ситроен» увеличил свои продажи чуть ли не вдвое. Поэтому все СМИ Испании – да что там Испании, Европы! – были готовы заплатить журналисту, выведавшему интимные тайны Падалеки, сумму с четырьмя нулями как минимум.

Именно поэтому сейчас из окна своей спальни Джаред видел над воротами лес вытянутых вверх рук с фотоаппаратами. Они снимали его дом, его окна, даже то, как рабочие убирали мусор. Наверняка, папарацци с удовольствием порылись бы и в самом мусоре, но им такого удовольствия не предоставили. Хотя они все равно попытались остановить грузовик с рабочими, выехавший из ворот особняка, но тому все-таки удалось проехать сквозь толпу журналистов. Машина отъехала на приличное расстояние, вместо пригородных коттеджей вдоль дороги начали мелькать жилые дома бедных кварталов, когда один из рабочих снял форменную куртку и бейсболку мусорщика и оказался Джаредом.

– Ребята, я здесь выйду! – уведомил он попутчиков.

– Хорошо, – машина затормозила в одном из рабочих районов.

– Спасибо, – Падалеки лихо перепрыгнул через бортик и помахал парням рукой. Всего два с половиной года назад он был среди их коллег в Лос-Анджелесе почти что своим. На пару секунд на него нахлынула ностальгия, но так же быстро отступила.

– Пока! – нестройно ответили они ему.

Джаред в ответ попрощался со своим прошлым.

* * * 

Он пришел в тот самый район, где в прошлый раз Колин сбежал от него с сумкой. Падалеки бродил по улице и показывал всем встречным старую фотографию своей матери.

Он остановил молодую девушку, которая испуганно посмотрела на него:  
– Простите, вы не знаете эту женщину? Здесь на фото она молодая, сейчас должна быть старше.

– Нет, – девушка, едва взглянув на снимок, быстро побежала дальше.

– Спасибо, – сказал он ей в спину. В его благодарности та явно не нуждалась. Джаред повернулся к следующему прохожему:  
– Вы не..?

Мужчина отшатнулся от протянутой фотографии, словно это была бомба.

Джаред отправился дальше, он прошел мимо двух парней, разговаривавших громким шепотом:  
– Завтра получишь.

– Осторожно, кто-то идет.

– Все, давай, до завтра.

Один парень ушел быстрым шагом, второй, невысокий тощий оборванец, остался на месте, независимо глядя на подходящего Падалеки.

– Привет, друг, – улыбнулся ему Джаред. – Ты не знаешь эту женщину?

– Нет, – ответил тот, тоже едва взглянув на снимок. Падалеки покачал головой и пошел было дальше, но парень его окликнул:  
– Знаете что? У вас отличные часы. Может, я даже и вспомню, где она работает.

Эти слова Джареду Падалеки не нужно было переводить. Не задумавшись ни на секунду, он снял с руки часы за несколько тысяч долларов и протянул их пацану. Через несколько минут они подошли к заведению, на котором красовалась вывеска: «Бар АНГЕЛ».

– Здесь? – спросил Джаред. – Ты уверен?

– Кажется, да, – ответил его гид и быстро пошел прочь, оглядываясь, не вздумает ли идиот, отдавший ему такую дорогущую вещь, погнаться за ним. Падалеки только проводил его взглядом, помедлил немного, затем вошел внутрь.

Это было пивное заведение, куда обычно ходят мужчины, чтобы пропустить по паре-тройке кружек и потрындеть с друзьями вдали от жен. Несколько сортов пива, немудреные закуски, из горячих блюд – яичница да пицца. Джаред помнил, что в такие пабы ходили его друзья в Америке. В Испании пивная забегаловка не особо отличалась.

– Чем могу помочь? – спросил мужчина, стоявший за барной стойкой, увидев Падалеки. Видимо, всех своих тут уже давно знали.

– Шэрон здесь? – спросил он неуверенно. – Вы можете ее позвать?

Мужчина обернулся куда-то к служебным помещениям и крикнул:  
– Шэрон! Шэрон, выйди на минутку.

Шэрон Форд, повзрослевшая девушка с фотографии, до последнего замужества Ровшана Падалеки, выглянула в зал, отряхивая руки от воды:  
– Ну, что у вас тут?

И замерла.

Замер и Джаред. Он так долго собирался сюда, так долго продумывал, как будет себя вести при встрече, а теперь совсем не знал, что сказать.

Взглянув на них, бармен – новый муж Шэрон – все сразу понял.

– Простите, господа, мы закрыты, – сказал он клиентам: в зале сидело человек шесть. Те начали возмущаться:  
– Эй, я только заказал!

– Что ты сказал? Мы только заказали пиво! Эй, предупреждать надо!

Джаред и Шэрон стояли, глядя друг на друга, не обращая внимания на возмущенный гул.

Бармен успокаивал посетителей:  
– На сегодня все. Мы закрываемся. Приходите, пожалуйста, завтра – мы всех будем угощать бесплатно. Завтра мы откроемся, как обычно. Две бесплатные кружки пива каждому клиенту завтра! До завтра!

Услышав про бесплатное угощение, посетители немедленно потянулись к выходу, некоторые на ходу опустошали полные полулитровые кружки. Бармен шел за ними и подталкивал отстающих в спины. Затем он перевернул табличку на двери так, что снаружи было видно слово «Закрыто», и обернулся. Вошедший гость и его жена как-то незаметно оказались совсем рядом. Они по-прежнему не отрывали друг от друга взгляда.

– Джаред, – произнесла женщина. Она протянула к нему руки, но тут же неуверенно отдернула их, не зная, как отнесется сын к ее порыву. Но тот схватил ее за хрупкие плечи и притянул к себе в объятия. Маленькая, напряженная, она спряталась в его руках и некоторое время стояла неподвижно, прижавшись к большому надежному человеку. Затем отошла и посмотрела на мужчину, стоявшего у двери.

– Мигель, – сквозь слезы сказала женщина своему мужу. – Познакомься, это мой сын.

* * * 

Через некоторое время они сели за стол, Мигель суетился рядом, наливая чай, расставляя чашки, но мать с сыном не обращали на него внимания.

– Почему ты ушла? Почему бросила нас? – задал, наконец, Джаред вопрос, который мучил его много лет.

Шэрон опустила глаза:  
– Это... Это трудно объяснить. Вы тут ни при чем. Ни ты, ни твой брат, ни твой отец… Все дело было во мне.

– Мы еще как при чем, – возразил Падалеки. – Мы тебя любили. Нам было плохо без тебя.

– Да, так получилось, что я сама вас бросила… Но… Понимаешь, это все… я не хотела. Я в самом деле не хотела.

Шэрон глубоко вздохнула. Она не была уверена, что сможет рассказать о том, что произошло больше десятка лет назад. Это до сих пор причиняло ей боль. К тому же, там, где она жила, такое считалось позорным для женщины. Но перед ней сидел ее сын, и она должна была объяснить ему, что сбежала вовсе не потому, что не любила его.

Женщина сжала руки и начала говорить – намеренно сухо и коротко, чтобы воспоминания не победили ее опять. Ведь даже Мигелю, добряку Мигелю, обожавшему ее, старавшемуся сделать все, что она захочет, Шэрон рассказала обо всем только через шесть лет после их знакомства.

– Это случилось за месяц до того, как вы уехали из Мексики. Я возвращалась с работы поздно вечером. И... на меня напали двое мужчин. Они… изнасиловали меня.  
Джаред застыл, словно на него наложили заклятие. Шэрон опустила глаза, уставившись в одну точку на столе, и продолжила:  
– Одним из нападавших был лучший друг твоего отца. Они издевались надо мной два часа. Я... боялась, что они убьют меня. Но они просто бросили меня лежать на земле. Я встала, смогла дойти домой. Но потом поняла, что не в силах рассказать о случившемся твоему отцу. Ведь это сделал его лучший друг, человек, с которым они хотели открыть совместный бизнес! Я… я промолчала.

У Шэрон перехватило горло, она не поднимала взгляда – боялась реакции сына. И тут большая ладонь накрыла ее хрупкую руку. И женщина вдруг успокоилась, внезапно вернулась в окружающий мир, услышала, как гремит посудой на кухне Мигель, как лает за окном соседский пес – она была в тысячах километров и десятке лет от мексиканского квартала и мелкого желтого песка, который забивает ноздри, если тебя вжимают лицом в землю. Сейчас все было по-другому. И Шэрон продолжила:  
– Беда была в том, что этот человек продолжал приходить в наш дом. Он угрожал мне, что, если я расскажу мужу, он выставит меня лгуньей и изменщицей, скажет, что я сама соблазнила его. Или, еще хуже, повторит все и не с одним другом. И вот тогда я испугалась, ударилась в панику и убежала.

Это была вся ее история. Месяц ужаса, борьбы с собой и ночных кошмаров и потерянная семья уложились всего в несколько предложений. Она, наконец, осмелилась и посмотрела на Джареда. Во взгляде сына читалось сочувствие и… недоверие. Падалеки покачал головой:  
– Но почему ты не позвонила? Хотя бы по телефону объяснила. Мы бы поняли.

Шэрон посмотрела на него и горько улыбнулась:  
– Джаред, через три недели я вернулась домой, а вас не было. И никто не мог сказать, куда исчезла моя семья. А тот, кто мог, говорить не захотел. Было уже поздно. Вы уехали из Мехико. Когда я увидела твою фотографию в газете два года назад, мне так захотелось с тобой связаться! Мы специально приехали сюда, в Испанию, Мигель ведь родом отсюда, чтобы быть ближе к тебе. А дальше – что там пути от Мадрида до Ньюкасла. За день можно добраться… И тут я испугалась. Я подумала, что ты меня ненавидишь. Я не хотела услышать, что мой сын ненавидит меня за то, что я его бросила.

Джаред нахмурился:  
– Как ты могла так думать? Я злился. Отец злился. Но мы тебя не ненавидели. А отец… он любил тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь. Хотя он и умер, злясь на тебя, на все. На весь мир.

Падалеки помолчал, затем тихо добавил:  
– Он очень тебя любил.

Губы женщины задрожали:  
– Прости меня. Пожалуйста. Я никогда не хотела вас бросать. Прости.

И сын ответил ей:  
– Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

* * * 

Пустырь в бедном квартале Мадрида очень напоминал мексиканский, по которому в свое время бегал босоногий Джаред Падалеки. Теперь на таком же пылил его брат Колин. Мальчишки играли в футбол, и Колин бегал наравне со всеми, несмотря на гипс на руке.

За игрой, сидя на выброшенном кем-то диване, наблюдала девочка. Замечательная девчонка, на которую все мальчишки время от времени посматривали, чтобы убедиться, что она наблюдает за их подвигами на «поле». Она первая увидела подходивших к пустырю людей и закричала:  
– Колин, смотри, кто пришел!

Тот обернулся и увидел свою мать, рядом с которой…

Рядом с которой уверенно шагал старший брат. В обычных джинсах, обычной рубашке и кроссовках за пару десятков баксов – старший брат, который был у многих его друзей, свой парень, просто классный чувак. Колин бросился к нему и повис у него на шее. Джаред некоторое время покружил братишку, затем деловито спросил, кивая на «поле»:  
– Можно с вами?

– Еще бы, – гордо ответил тот. Конечно, его друзья, столпившиеся в сторонке, и не подумали возражать. Сыграть вместе с футболистом основы «Реала»? Да вы шутите, кто будет против?

Джаред снял ветровку и протянул ее Шэрон, чтобы та подержала. Женщина посмотрела на его руки и взяла куртку. К ее глазам опять подступили слезы. Это был такой естественный жест сына, который просит свою мать подержать его одежду…

Она села на продавленный диван, прижав ветровку к груди. Девочка, показывая на Джареда, с интересом спросила ее:  
– Это кто?

Женщина улыбнулась:  
– Брат Колина. Старший.

Джаред тем временем спокойно и уверенно обвел мальчишек и отдал пас брату, который неожиданно мастерским для своего возраста ударом послал мяч в ворота из двух кирпичей.  
– Гол! Ура!

* * * 

Джаред ехал домой в приподнятом настроении. Неожиданно ему в голову пришла мысль. Если ему так везет сегодня, может быть… Он крутанул руль вбок так, что колеса взвизгнули, и поехал уже вдоль и поперек изученным путем – к Дженсену. Не один раз Падалеки проезжал мимо, чтобы попытаться увидеть свет в окнах или тени за стеклом, а иногда у него хватало смелости притормозить и постоять рядом, чтобы понаблюдать за гостями радушного эклзова дома. Впрочем, выдерживал Джаред недолго, так больно ему становилось от мысли, что там, внутри, ждут любого, даже случайно встреченную вчера на танцполе девчонку. Кого угодно – только не его.

Но всего пару-тройку месяцев назад Падалеки был одним из самых близких людей для Дженсена. Лучшим другом. И, как лучшему другу, ему полагалось знать шифр от замка на воротах дома Эклза. Поэтому Джаред спокойно прошел на территорию особняка, прогулялся прямо по подстриженной в английском стиле лужайке, а затем забарабанил в дверь. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем за ней послышался шум. Падалеки уже успел подумать, что все пропало, Дженсена дома нет. Но тут дверь открылась – и Джаред остолбенел. Эклз стоял перед ним в одном банном халате, весьма провокационно распахнутом на груди, а на лице…

– Ты что это делаешь? – поразился Падалеки, приглядываясь к зеленой субстанции, размазанной по его коже.

– Ничего, – Дженсен быстро отвернулся. Из-за явного смущения он даже не возмутился неожиданным визитом. – Ну, у меня сыпь на лице, аллергия или что-то вроде. Вот я и… делаю лечебную маску.

– У тебя сыпь? – все пытался разглядеть его Падалеки. Но Дженсен отворачивался, выставляя на обозрение лишь заалевшие уши.

– Просто раздражение, – нехотя ответил Эклз.

– Это странно, – недоверчиво сказал Джаред. – Ничего у тебя такого раньше не было. У тебя такая кожа… самая лучшая в мире, – как всегда, язык Падалеки работал в несколько раз быстрее мозга. Джаред понял, что сказал, и пробормотал:  
– Ну ладно, пойду я тогда, лечись.

Он уже развернулся уходить, но Дженсен за его плечом откашлялся:  
– Знаешь что? Я скажу тебе честно. У меня морщины. Это не сыпь. Просто морщины. Вот и все.

– Что? – не поверил своим ушам Джаред. Этот парень на себя в зеркало-то вообще смотрит?

– У меня хрустят суставы, у меня морщины, – раздраженно взмахнул руками Эклз. – Мне скоро тридцать лет. И при этом мой контракт истекает в конце сезона. Место в сборной Англии под огромным вопросом, потому что есть футболисты, забивающие куда больше меня. Я делаю все возможное… Ну, понимаешь, о чем я? – в вопросе Дженсена послышалось отчаяние. Он очень не хотел ничего больше объяснять. Однако на лице Падалеки было написано «не въезжаю», и для этой дубины стоеросовой опять пришлось раскладывать все по полочкам. – Я не знаю, что буду делать, когда закончу играть, – убито признался Эклз. – Тренером стать у меня ума не хватит. Спортивным журналистом – в те же ворота. Просто бумажки в клубе перебирать берут футболистов, которые что-то сделали для клуба, которые в нем лет десять поиграли. А меня из «МанЮ» поперли, «Сорок» сам бросил, отсюда тоже скоро попросят. Так что вот… – он неловко взмахнул руками.

– И ты делаешь маску для лица, чтобы продлить контракт?

Под зеленой субстанцией кожи Дженсена видно не было, но его смущение замечалось по другим признакам.

– Да нет, конечно! Вообще-то, нет… – он помолчал. – Ну, ладно. Можно сказать, что примерно так.

– Вау, – Джаред не знал, что сказать. Тридцатник Эклзу должен был стукнуть только через год. Играл он так, что 25-летнему Падалеки не всегда находилось из-за него место в основе. Фанаты его боготворили, в последнем номере клубного журнала было фото парня с татуировкой лица Дженсена во все плечо. Портрет получился совсем непохожим, как ревниво заметил Джаред. – Вау.

Эклз растерянно и даже как-то жалко улыбнулся.

И Падалеки решился. Он потянулся ладонью к обнаженной груди Дженсена и погладил нежную кожу – какие, к чертям, тридцать?

– Ты не старый, ты просто охуенный, у меня от тебя крышу сносит. Ты самый красивый.

Дженсен на секунду прижался к нему плотнее, край ладони Джареда задел его сосок, и Падалеки почувствовал, какой тот напряженный, он буквально царапнул его кожу. Но потом Эклз быстро отпрянул:  
– Нет. Я не хочу. Ты так ничего и не понял. Ты решил, что я просто закапризничал, увидев тебя с Гарсией. Понимаешь, Джаред… – Дженсен вздохнул. – Тебе эти фотографии слишком легко сошли с рук, потому что все знают Джордана. Он вешается на кого ни попадя, ему ничего не стоило бы полезть целоваться и к Хуану Карлосу, если, конечно, тот дал бы согласие на участие в шоу. Все это понимают. Но дело в другом. Он… он хотел со мной встречаться, но я отказал. И по глупости рассказал ему про тебя. Знаешь, мы вроде так душевно с ним говорили, а мне тогда было очень плохо… ну, потому что мы с тобой только что разошлись. Вернее, не разошлись, ведь отношений не было, но… а, ладно, ты понял. И я рассказал. А Гарсия тогда сказал мне, что обязательно тебя заполучит. Уведет у меня. И он это сделал. А я был уверен, что у него не выйдет…

Эклз усмехнулся, и зеленая маска треснула по краям, это зрелище внезапно показалось Джареду невероятно жутким.

– Но ничего не было! – сказал Падалеки отчаянно. – Мы с ним не спали!

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Дженсен. – Я понимаю.

Эклз опять был закрыт. И пробиться сквозь его броню было невозможно.

– Ладно. Увидимся, – сказал Джаред, смирившись с поражением.

– Конечно, – вежливо ответил Дженсен.

* * * 

Джош Падалеки в Лос-Анджелесе сидел за компьютером, играя в новую версию «Футбольного менеджера». В этой модификации появился его старший брат, и Джошу нравилось давать тому самые трудновыполнимые задания. Теперь он мог рубиться в игры, а не вкалывать на подхвате в бригаде рабочих. Джаред купил семье отличную квартиру в центре города и оплатил учебу брата в лучшей школе. Однако Энн Софи все равно бдила, чтобы младший внук не засиживался за компьютерными игрушками дольше положенного времени.

Вот и сейчас она закричала из соседней комнаты:  
– Джош! Немедленно принимайся за домашнее задание!

– Хорошо, – уныло ответил тот. Но, прежде чем открыть учебники, решил проверить почту – и сразу же обнаружил письмо от брата.

– Бабушка! Письмо от Джея! – заорал он. Судя по шуму, Энн Софи побежала к внуку с низкого старта. Письмо оказалось коротким, Джаред просил обратить внимание на аттач. В приложении оказалась фотография. Джош изумленно смотрел на Джареда, который стоял рядом с мальчишкой с перебинтованной рукой и красивой женщиной средних лет.

– Кто это? – спросил он подошедшую бабушку. Энн Софи долго смотрела на фотографию, не зная, что сказать. Но потом поняла, какой ответ сейчас будет правильным.

– Твоя мама и твой сводный брат, – улыбнулась пожилая женщина, вытерев слезы платком.

Тем временем в Мадриде Джаред решился еще на один поступок, для которого с его стороны была необходима большая смелость. Раньше на «ковер» к главному тренеру «Реала» его вызывали, а теперь он сам, без приглашения, решился прийти сюда. Как сказал бы Пабло, его лучший дружок в Мехико, «очко играло», но то, что он хотел сделать, было необходимо. Поэтому Падалеки сосчитал до десяти, потом до ста… а потом, наконец, набрался храбрости и постучал:  
– Босс?

Гарвин Санфорд разговаривал по телефону, когда в дверь всунулась встрепанная голова Джареда. Тренер быстро закруглился с беседой:  
– Слушай, ко мне тут пришли. Я перезвоню.

Затем обратился к Падалеки:  
– Ну, что?

Прежде Джаред никогда не надоедал тренеру визитами, значит, у него что-то произошло.

Падалеки не стал ходить вокруг да около:  
– Вы ставите меня в основу на финал?

Санфорд нахмурился. Такие вещи игрокам не говорились. И сейчас он не собирался ничего сообщать Джареду. Пришел клянчить место в основе – надо же… Такого от хоть и амбициозного, но честного парня тренер никак не ожидал.

– Оставьте меня запасным, – неожиданно выпалил Падалеки. – Пусть Дженсен играет в основе. Пожалуйста. Если он хорошо сыграет в финале, то сохранит за собой место в сборной Англии. Оно ему очень нужно.

Гарвин помолчал несколько секунд, затем резко спросил:  
– Что между вами?

И по мгновенно вспыхнувшим щекам парня понял, что его догадка верна.

– Впрочем, мне нет до этого никакого дела. И вот что я тебе скажу… Если я в самом деле выпущу его в основном составе, то не из-за твоей просьбы, а потому что Дженсен и так этого заслуживает.

* * *

Джаред узнал, что остается в запасе в матче с «Арсеналом» только в день самой игры, утром. Помощник главного тренера, который сообщил ему об этом, никак не ожидал, что парень просто расцветет от счастья. Ведь наступил День Икс – финал Лиги чемпионов, который пройдет на стадионе «Сантьяго Бернабеу». В этот день любой игрок «Реала» должен был мечтать оказаться на поле.

Как известно, место проведения финала определяется заранее, еще до того, как будут сыграны первые игры группового этапа. В этом сезоне УЕФА выбрала «Сантьяго Бернабеу» для последней схватки двух лучших клубов Европы. Поэтому для испанцев было вдвойне приятно, что в финал пробился именно «Реал». А уж если он победит на своем домашнем стадионе… Хотя лондонский «Арсенал» – неуступчивый противник, и букмекерские конторы давали примерно одинаковые шансы обоим соперникам, матч в любом случае обещал быть захватывающим и зрелищным.

* * *

Билеты на финал Лиги чемпионов были распроданы задолго до судьбоносного дня. Шэрон, Мигель и Колин Форды ни за что бы не попали на стадион, если бы Джаред не принес им контрамарки. Правда, билеты были не в ВИП-ложу – там места расписали заранее, а на семейную трибуну, но это не помешало новоявленным родственникам Падалеки с восторгом и благоговейным ужасом смотреть на постепенно заполняющуюся 85-тысячную чашу стадиона. Шэрон думала о том, что все эти люди пришли сюда посмотреть на ее сына, и у нее замирало сердце от этой мысли. Она взглянула на слегка потерянного Колина, поправила на нем шарф «Реала» и сказала:  
– Смотри и запоминай. Сегодня великий день. Потом будешь своим внукам рассказывать.

В раздевалке «галактикос» о том, что этот день может войти в историю, старались не говорить. Все вели себя так, словно им предстоял самый рядовой матч. Бэкхем, Зидан и Рональдо просто перекидывались мячом, как мальчишки на переменке. Дженсен сидел, перешучиваясь с другими игроками и демонстративно не глядя в сторону Джареда. Зато Падалеки смотрел на Эклза очень пристально, словно что-то для себя решая. И, определившись, наконец, достал мобильник и набрал номер Женевьев. Он привычно, как и все последние два месяца, прослушал автоответчик:  
«Оставьте сообщение, мы вам перезвоним».

Джаред набрал воздуха в грудь и заговорил:  
– Привет, Жен, это я. Знаешь, у меня плохо получается складно говорить. Но сегодня, прежде чем играть самый серьезный матч в своей жизни, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня выслушала. Все пошло наперекосяк с тех пор, как я здесь. Все эти деньги... да, признаюсь, они слегка надавили мне на мозги. И я подумал, что… чтобы оставаться на гребне успеха, зарабатывать миллионы, я должен отказаться от себя. Но… ты знаешь, я все же встретился со своей мамой. Пока нам трудно привыкнуть друг к другу, должно пройти какое-то время. Но, думаю, все будет хорошо. Я не стану оправдываться за то, что сделал. Только хочу сказать: мне жаль, что я так с тобой обошелся, что сначала привязал тебя к себе, а потом оттолкнул. Я правда вел себя, как скотина. Я изначально не должен был заключать с тобой этот договор… ну, о том, чтобы ты прикрывала меня. Мне нельзя было притворяться тем, кем я не являюсь. Я решил все исправить с… с Дженсеном. А у тебя хочу попросить прощения. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего. Пожалуйста, позвони. И скажи, можно ли тебя увидеть. Я очень надеюсь, что мы с тобой останемся друзьями. Ведь ты самая лучшая девушка из всех, кого я знаю.

Женевьев сидела в темноте, слушая это послание от Джареда, и заливалась слезами. Все эти два месяца она надеялась, что Падалеки приедет к ней в Ньюкасл. Если бы он прилетел, хотя бы на один час, на одну минуту – она бы поняла, что действительно нужна ему. Но… Джаред предпочитал десятки, сотни телефонных звонков обычному «прости» глаза в глаза. И все же девушка ждала, до сегодняшнего дня глупо ждала услышать стук в дверь и увидеть его на пороге. Эти слова на автоответчике перечеркнули все ее надежды.

Женевьев схватила трубку – пусть, сейчас уже все равно не нужно притворяться, что ее нет дома.

– Самая лучшая, да? – заорала Кортез в ухо ошарашенному Джареду. – Самая лучшая… дерьмо. Я для тебя – всего лишь замена Дженсену! И ты сейчас просто произвел обратную замену, так это в вашей терминологии называется, да? Если одного игрока выпускают вместо другого, но потом тоже убирают с поля? Я не справилась со своей задачей, черт возьми. Бракованный футболист, да? – девушка уже открыто рыдала.

Падалеки вздохнул:  
– Нет, Жен, это не обратная замена… Понимаешь… – объяснения давались ему нелегко. – На самом деле, изначально никакой замены не было. Был просто лишний игрок на поле. Прости меня, пожалуйста…

– Да пошел ты к черту, Джаред Падалеки! – закричала Женевьев. – Вернее, к своему Эклзу! Играй лучше с ним, а мне все осточертело! – и она швырнула телефон прочь. Джаред посмотрел на гудящий «отбоем» мобильник. С одной стороны, ему было тяжело, но с другой – он чувствовал, как какое-то странное облегчение затопило его целиком.

Дженсен Эклз, выходя из уборной, застыл у приоткрытой двери, невольно прислушиваясь к длинному путанному монологу Падалеки. Минуту он боялся даже дышать, чтобы не упустить ни одного слова. Его пальцы вцепились в ворот футболки, и он дергал ее так, словно та его душила. Фраза про замену заставила его замереть. Затем Дженсен сделал шаг по направлению к Джареду, но…

Но едва Падалеки закончил говорить, в раздевалку широкими шагами вошел Гарвин Санфорд. По бокам от него, как верные оруженосцы, вытянулись помощники. Тренер оглядел свою команду – ни дать ни взять, полководец перед битвой.

– Господа! – изрек он торжественно. – Я горжусь вами. Вы смогли выйти в финал Лиги чемпионов. По крайней мере, сейчас мы – один из двух лучших клубов планеты. Не забывайте, зачем вы здесь. Играйте так, словно вам нечего терять. Забудьте про деньги, прессу. Забудьте о камерах. Забудьте обо всем. Наслаждайтесь игрой. И удачи!

Игроки зааплодировали. У Джареда перехватило дыхание, но отнюдь не из-за астмы.

* * * 

Когда звучал гимн Лиги чемпионов, Джеффри Дин Морган по привычке настраивал на карманном радио английскую аудиотрансляцию матча. Хотя сейчас он и находился в ВИП-ложе «Сантьяго Бернабеу», так ему было удобнее. Приглашение на матч Джаред прислал ему лично, и Морган с удовольствием воспользовался этим знаком примирения. Наконец, сквозь шумы и помехи, к нему прорвался голос комментатора:  
– Итак, важнейший футбольный матч сезона – финал Лиги чемпионов. Мадридский «Реал» играет против «Арсенала» на «Бернабеу». «Реал» считает, что им суждено начертать имя команды на кубке на своем поле. В составе «галактикос» сегодня действительно сплошные «звезды». «Арсенал», впрочем, не уступает. Интересно, кто же увезет с собой приз. Тьерри Анри, Сеск Фабрегас или ТиДжей Харпер из «Арсенала»? А может быть, Бэкхем, Зидан, Рауль, Рональдо и, конечно же, Дженсен Эклз из «Реала»?

Морган усмехнулся: комментатор не назвал Джареда Падалеки в числе «звезд». Он не злорадствовал, ни в коем случае. Но считал, что Джареду было бы поучительно узнать об этом.

– Голы Падалеки и Эклза привели «Реал» в финал, – напомнил комментатор. – Но сейчас только Эклз вышел на поле. Падалеки остался на скамье запасных. Ну что ж, футболисты «Арсенала» и «Реала» находятся в шаге от славы. Мы начинаем!

Команды вступили в игру осторожно, присматриваясь, прощупывая оборону друг друга, проверяя, насколько быстро нападение. Первые минут 20 не отличились ничем запоминающимся, кроме того, каждый игрок старался продемонстрировать свою индивидуальную технику владения мячом, и у многих она оказалась филигранной.  
В середине тайма команды поняли, что таким способом много не выбегаешь, и начали демонстрировать более атакующий, агрессивный футбол. И вот тогда-то и произошла катастрофа.

Дженсен получил пас в середине поля, развернулся к воротам противника – и тут же потерял мяч. Его прямо с ноги Эклза снял «арсеналец» ТиДжей Харпер. Харпер побежал на «свидание» к Касильясу, по пути буквально снеся двух мадридских защитников массивным телом. Однако вдогонку за ним бросился и Дженсен Эклз. Он попытался по всем правилам отобрать мяч у ТиДжея, но тот попросту отмахнулся от надоедливого игрока, да так, что зарядил ему локтем в лицо. Не удержавшись на ногах после неожиданного удара, Эклз упал – прямо под ноги атаковавшему Харперу. Тот тоже полетел на землю, причем в границах штрафной площади, при этом показательно скорчившись от боли. Арбитр без сомнений указал на одиннадцатиметровую отметку. Он видел лишь конечный результат – падение в штрафной. Возмутительный удар в лицо прошел мимо его внимания.

– Судья назначает пенальти! – закричал комментатор. – О, нет! Не может быть! Дженсен Эклз не виноват. Он такой опытный игрок, он все делал по правилам! И что это? Ему прилетает еще и желтая карточка! Ну что тут скажешь? Формально все правильно – Харпер получил мяч, Эклз пытался его отнять и совершил фол последней надежды.  
– Не уверен, Билл, – вступил с ним в дискуссию второй комментатор, долгое время вообще молчавший. – Тут не было пенальти. Эклз непреднамеренно сбил игрока, к тому же, Харпер первым нарушил правила. Но с судьей в таких эпизодах не спорят. Пенальти все равно состоится. А кто будет бить?.. Да, бить будет тот самый ТиДжей Харпер, который его и заработал. Итак, «Арсенал» делает первый шаг к футбольной мечте. Один – ноль!

– Да, Харпер подставил Эклза, но зато какой пенальти он забил! – восхитился первый комментатор. – У Касильяса не было никаких шансов спасти свои ворота. Харпер нанес удар в левый нижний угол. Идеальный пенальти.

Болельщики «Реала» на трибунах подавленно молчали. Было похоже на то, что финал мечты превращается в кошмар. Стройная игра испанской команды после пенальти неожиданно рассыпалась. Защита, понимая, что во многом гол – это ее вина, с остервенением бестолково бросалась всеми силами на каждого оказавшегося в опасной близости от ворот, оставляя незащищенными целые зоны. Нападение и полузащита, наоборот, дрались за мяч между собой, считая, что только они могут спасти положение. Гарвин Санфорд пораженно смотрел на неразбериху, творившуюся на поле. Он не узнавал своих игроков. Между тем «Арсенал», воспользовавшийся сумятицей в стане противника, пошел в наступление. Хосе Антонио Рейес выложил прекрасный пас на ход Тьерри Анри – и тот красиво пробил по воротам. Мяч ушел в молоко в паре сантиметров от штанги. Комментаторы огорчились:  
– Ну вот, Анри должен был забить. Он так хорошо прыгнул. Да и Рейес дал очень хороший пас. Счет уже должен был быть 2:0. И он бы был справедливым. Лондонцы совсем затмили «звезд» мадридского «Реала».

На этот раз Анри и Рейес поменялись ролями: первый отдал пас второму, и тот нанес опаснейший удар по воротам испанцев. Однако на этот раз Икер Касильяс спас свою команду.

– Каси сейчас спасает «галактикос», – восхитился комментатор. – Хотя футболисты «Арсенала» продолжает переигрывать более опытных, более «звездных» мадридцев. Снова впереди лондонцы. Атаки «Арсенала» следуют одна за другой.

Новый опасный момент создал Фредди Юнгберг, вышедший один на один с Касильясом. Однако Икер умудрился ногой выбить мяч у Юнгберга в сторону, где его подхватили защитники.

– Касильяс – настоящий герой «Реала» в первом тайме, – подвел итоги первый комментатор.

Свисток судьи стал настоящим спасением для мадридцев. Жуткие 45 минут закончились.

– Во втором тайме у испанцев наверняка будут замены, – уверенно сказал второй. – Скорее всего, на поле не вернется Эклз. Похоже, глупый промах сломал его психологически. К тому же, над ним висит желтая карточка.

– Я бы еще и Бэкхема убрал на месте тренера. Что творится с этим полузащитником? Ни одного толкового паса, как будто у него мысли не здесь, а где-то совсем в другом месте.

Команда ушла в раздевалку, следом встали со скамейки запасные, и Санфорд, проходя мимо, бросил Падалеки:  
– Разминайся. Ты играешь.

* * * 

ТиДжей Харпер шел с поля рядом с Эклзом. Внезапно он окликнул задумчивого Дженсена:  
– Эй, девочка! Расстроилась? Хочешь ко мне? Я тебя утешу!

– Да я тебя сейчас убью! – в мгновение завелся Эклз, бросаясь следом за нахалом. Его затормозил Бэкхем, обхватив обеими руками за талию:  
– Тихо, Дженсен, успокойся. Он того не стоит.

– Отпусти, убью гада! – брыкался Эклз.

– Остынь! – гаркнул Дэвид, и тот от неожиданности обмяк в его руках. – Неужели ты не видишь, что он тебя провоцирует?

Дженсен ничего не сказал, вывернулся из цепких объятий Бэкса и пошагал в раздевалку. Там уже рвал и метал Гарвин Санфорд:  
– Один – ноль! О чем вы думаете? Если после такой игры у нас не будет продано ни одного абонемента на следующий год, мне даже будет не в чем упрекнуть болельщиков. Потому что на это безобразие смотреть не хочется!

Затем он бросил Дженсену:  
– Поздравляю, Эклз, ТиДжей выставил тебя полным идиотом.

Дженсен набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы возразить, но тренер оборвал его:  
– Молчи уж. Знаю я, что ты скажешь... Что судья смотрел не в ту сторону. Ты не первый год в футболе и отлично знаешь, что подобное происходит сплошь и рядом. Все зрители видели, что это он тебя сковырнул, и все равно считают, что ты придурок. Забудь о том, что случилось. Тебе предстоит многое сделать. Но главное – атаковать.  
Эклз вконец растерялся. Он был уверен, что во втором тайме его заменят.

Но босс продолжал:  
– Я выпускаю Падалеки. Будете играть вдвоем. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что вам необходимо быть в связке. Следи за ним, не давай ему вести себя опрометчиво. А вообще, иди и покажи, что у тебя есть яйца.

Когда Санфорд вышел, Дженсен усмехнулся и повернулся к Джареду:  
– Вот видишь, даже тренер сомневается, что у меня есть яйца.

Падалеки просто накрыл его ладонь своей и сказал:  
– Ты сможешь. У тебя все будет хорошо.

Дженсен молчал долго, несколько бесконечных секунд, но руку не отдернул, и Джаред уже этому был рад.

А потом Эклз спросил:  
– Хорошо должно быть у нас обоих, ты же слышал, мы играем в связке. Вдвоем. Так как будет у нас?

И Падалеки понял, что Дженсен спрашивает его вовсе не об исходе игры, о чем, наверное, подумала вся команда. Сейчас, во время решающего матча его жизни, он спрашивал о том, что будет с ними двумя дальше. А на этот вопрос Джаред мог дать ответ, не задумываясь, потому что все уже решил:  
– А у нас будет еще лучше, – и он стиснул руку Эклза в своей. Так, не отпуская друг друга, они и сели на скамейку.

А через несколько секунд в раздевалку бочком протиснулся помощник главного тренера – черт, Джаред всегда забывал, как его зовут. Такой молодой странноватый парень с вечно всклокоченными волосами и постоянно в одном и том же плаще. Он подошел к Бэкхему и протянул ему мобильник. Сотовые телефоны в перерыве между таймами были запрещены под страхом смертной казни, поэтому обалдели все, тем более Дэвид, который как загипнотизированный взял мобильник, поднес к уху и растерянно спросил:  
– Да? – и тут же сменил интонацию на другую… какую-то мгновенно счастливую, Джаред не знал, как назвать по-иному. – Майкл?..

Уже не обращая ни на кого внимания, он метнулся в уборную. А когда вышел оттуда через пару минут, был очень сосредоточен. Получив от него назад мобильник, помощник тренера взглянул на часы и скомандовал:  
– Ребята, на выход!

Джаред посмотрел на закусившего губу Дженсена, нагнулся, подтянул его сползший гетр, поправил щиток и только затем встал, присоединяясь к команде.

* * * 

Болельщики на «Сантьяго Бернабеу» оживились: команды вновь выходили на поле. Колин в восторге подпрыгнул на пластиковом сидении:  
– Мама! Там Джаред! Он играет!

Вместо ответа Шэрон прижала его голову к своей груди, у нее просто не было слов.

– Вот и замена, – озадаченно сказал комментатор. – Но совсем не та, что мы ожидали. Выходит Падалеки, но в паре с Дженсеном Эклзом, которого не стали убирать с поля. Вместо него на скамье обосновался Рональдо. Едва ли «Арсенал» такое предвидел. Интересно, что получится. Падалеки с Эклзом придется быстро сыграться – времени на раскачку не осталось. А ведь после «Ньюкасла» они ни разу вместе не играли. «Арсеналу» придется следить за ними как можно пристальнее. Ведь для англичан так маняще близок триумф: осталось всего сорок пять минут до победы в европейском кубке. Это отличный шанс вписать свое имя в страницы футбольной истории. Напомним, «Арсенал» еще ни разу не выигрывал Лигу чемпионов.

Игроки «Реала» на поле тоже понимали, что сейчас чаша весов очень сильно склоняется в пользу «Арсенала». Теперь, забив гол, англичане наверняка сделают все возможное, чтобы не пропустить. Необходимо было все свои силы бросить в нападение.

Так решили «галактикос» – и сильно ошиблись. «Канониры» не стали запираться в обороне, они продолжили игру по той же схеме, которая принесла им успех в первой сорокапятиминутке. Сеск Фабрегас неожиданно для всей защиты «Реала» выскочил с правого фланга и отдал четкий, нацеленный пас на Анри. Тот набрал скорость, прошел одного защитника, второго… А затем соорудил просто невероятный гол в ворота испанцев.

– Потрясающе! Два – ноль в пользу «Арсенала»! – закричал комментатор.

Джаред растерянно остановился на середине поля, но глядел он не на обнимавшихся у их ворот «канониров», не на закаменевшего лицом Гарвина Санфорда, его взгляд был прикован к упавшему на колени Дженсену. Эклз закрыл лицо ладонями, переживая случившееся. Падалеки хотел было подойти и обнять его, но… Нет уж, – решил он. Ничего еще не кончено.

Джеффри Дин Морган неверяще смотрел на поле – в его глазах стояли слезы. Он никогда так не переживал даже за «Ньюкасл» – сейчас ему казалось, что его мир рухнул. А комментатор, будто издеваясь, орал ему в наушник:  
– Анри сегодня герой! Прямо настоящий король «Арсенала»! Капитан «канониров» еще на шаг приблизил команду к европейской славе. А мадридский «Реал» на шаг ближе к могиле.

– Где Бэкхем? Где Рауль? Где, в конце концов, Дженсен Эклз? Громкие имена должны вступаться за «Реал Мадрид», – переживал второй комментатор. – Или все это на самом деле дутые величины?

Вдохновленный успехом Тьерри Анри в боевом настроении продолжал бежать только вперед. Все его товарищи по команде поддерживали капитана. Обрадованные фанаты «Арсенала» во все горло подбадривали своих любимцев, требуя еще гол. Но фортуна неожиданно отвернулась от Анри – он споткнулся на ровном месте и потерял мяч. Фабрегас подхватил утерянного капитаном «круглого» и сам устремился к воротам Касильяса, но Сеску не удалось пройти заслоны «сливочных».

– Интересно, когда «Реал» вообще начнет играть? – без особого любопытства задал риторический вопрос комментатор. – Борется только «Арсенал». Счет уже два – ноль,  
и «канониры» способны на большее.

– А вот и редкость – атака «Реала», – оживился его коллега. – Зинедин Зидан с мячом, отобранным у Фабрегаса. Бэкхем просит пас справа, слева от него – Падалеки, Эклз слишком далеко. Проявляют активность все, кого мы пока почти не видели…

Получив мяч, Джаред без раздумий ударил по воротам, но Леманн его опередил.

Разочарованным вздохом фанатов «Реала» чуть не сдуло всех игроков с поля.

– «Арсенал» безупречно движется победе в Лиге чемпионов, – заострил внимание комментатор. – На этом пути они ни разу не пропускали мячей в свои ворота – и это в двенадцати матчах! Невероятный результат! Похоже, в конце пути их ждет заслуженная слава.

А ситуация на поле опять обострилась. На этот раз ван Перси получил мяч недалеко от штрафной «сливочных» и удачно отпасовал Роберто Пиресу. Пирес, предчувствуя триумф, победно посмотрел в глаза Касильясу – между ними было вряд ли больше десяти метров.

– Обходи! – заорал обычно флегматичный Санфорд защитнику, вскакивая со скамейки. Но тот, отчаянно рванув к Пиресу, все равно опаздывал. И в последний момент на пути нападающего встал Икер Касильяс, намертво перехвативший мяч, уже летевший в «девятку». Для этого он в безумном прыжке весь вытянулся в струну и достал-таки мяч, который многие бы назвали «мертвым».

– Думаю, будь на месте Касильяса кто-то другой, испанцы бы наверняка проиграли, – высказал свое мнение один из комментаторов. – Это позор для «Реала», команду просто не узнать. Многие «звезды» «королевского клуба» хмурятся, и многие из зрителей тоже.

Икеру, однако, расслабиться не пришлось: буквально через минуту его ждало очередное серьезное испытание. ТиДжей Харпер, открывший счет «Арсенала», перехватил мяч у Сиссеро. Он отдал пас Александру Глебу, тот переправил мяч Анри. Вокруг Анри оказалось сразу трое защитников «сливочных», поэтому он предпочел отдать мяч Фредди Юнгбергу. И тут отчаявшийся игрок «Реала» наскоком сзади снес направившегося к воротам и вышедшего на рандеву с вратарем Юнгберга. Да, защитнику ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как сфолить. Свисток судьи последовал незамедлительно, он решительно указал рукой на одиннадцатиметровую отметку. Впрочем, ни у кого и сомнений не было в правомерности назначения пенальти: это был чистый фол. Трибуны фанатов «сливочных» стояли в траурном молчании. Болельщики понимали: если будет гол, счет 3:0 – это стопроцентное поражение, ведь шла семидесятая минута матча. Никто из них не забыл позорное поражение, которое «Реал» в прошлом году потерпел в Примере от самого злейшего своего врага – «Барселоны».

К мячу подошел Харпер. Вспомнив его первый мастерский гол, многие фанаты зажмурились. Однако Касильяс не подал и виду, что волнуется. Он просто стоял и сосредоточенно смотрел на ТиДжея. Тот разбежался и направил мяч вверх. И тут же фантастическим прыжком Икер дотянулся до мяча и кончиками пальцев переправил его в перекладину. Ударившись о верхнюю штангу, мяч улетел обратно в поле. Трибуны взревели. Однако фантастика на игровой площадке продолжалась.

Отлетевший мяч угодил прямо на ногу Падалеки, тот, моментально сориентировавшись, одним длинным пасом через все поле переслал его Эклзу, который из всех «галактикос» оказался ближе всего к воротам соперника. Это был настоящий тактический промах «Арсенала». Сгрудившись на чужой половине, игроки совершенно забыли про свои ворота. Это позволило Дженсену легко выйти один на один с Йенсом Леманном, и он мощным ударом отправил мяч в «девятку». 1:2 – мадридский «Реал» снова вернулся в игру! Игроки «Арсенала» были явно разочарованы. Конечно, до конца основного времени оставалось всего 4 минуты. Но «Реал Мадрид» – это не тот клуб, чтобы можно было расслабляться, если до финального свистка мало времени. Игроки «галактикос» сражались до последнего.

Итак, секундомер отмерял последние минуты игры – очень долгие для «Арсенала» и слишком короткие для «Реала». Джаред и Дженсен обменялись быстрыми взглядами. Им было известно то, чего, вероятно, пока не понял ни один человек на трибунах: они в самом деле стали связкой и чувствовали партнера, даже не глядя на него. Падалеки без слов понимал, что собирается сделать Эклз, – и наоборот. Поэтому, получив пас от Дэвида Бэкхема, Дженсен, даже не глядя в сторону адресата, точно подкатил мяч под ногу Джареда. Тот, в свою очередь, не мельтеша ударил по воротам и… промахнулся. Мяч попал в штангу. Йенс Леманн, который вряд ли успел бы к нему, лети мяч на пару сантиметров левее, с облегчением выбил его подальше в поле.

Тут уже и комментаторы заметили очевидное:  
– Наконец-то Эклз и Падалеки играют слаженно. Но время неумолимо тикает. «Реал» постоянно атакует, но пока безрезультатно: «Арсенал» полностью ушел в глухую оборону.

Игроки обеих команд действительно теперь не пересекали среднюю линию на поле: вся игра сосредоточилась на половине «Арсенала». Дэвид Бэкхем пробивал угловой. Он ударил так, что мяч мог бы залететь в ворота сразу, без посторонней помощи, однако Йенс Леманн в отчаянном прыжке выбил его кулаками. Этот вратарь не всегда уверенно играл на линии ворот, но на выходах он чувствовал себя хозяином.

Между тем, пошло уже добавленное время – две минуты. «Арсенал» ощущал себя без двух минут обладателем Кубка чемпионов. И в это время Роберто Карлос, везунчик Роберто, отобрал мяч у одного из «канониров» в центре поля и подал высокий пас на Джареда Падалеки. Тот нашел цель, и Джаред с разворота на 180 градусов без обработки сильнейшим ударом послал мяч в сетку. Леманн прыгнул в сторону мяча, но было уже поздно. Вопль болельщиков «Реала» наверняка произвел в округе землетрясение амплитудой не меньше, чем в три балла. «Сантьяго Бернабеу» неистовствовал. Флегматичный Мигель Форд, никогда не понимавший, в чем прелесть футбола, сейчас орал так, что ему казалось – легкие вскоре лопнут. Морган прыгал в ВИП-ложе, забыв о возрасте и солидности. Впрочем, солидных там сейчас не было. Потрясающий гол Джареда обозначал одно: игра начиналась с чистого листа. Через минуту матч будет переведен в дополнительное время – два тайма по 15 минут. Если, конечно, за оставшиеся секунды не случится чуда.

И тут у «канониров» сдали нервы. Получив мяч, Гути переправил его Эклзу, и Дженсен вновь в одно касание, почти не глядя, отдал пас Падалеки. Джаред принял мяч, пошел вперед и был сбит защитником «Арсенала». «Реал Мадрид» получил право на штрафной в двадцати метрах от ворот. Падалеки установил мяч на месте своего падения. Но бить подошел не он, а Дэвид Бэкхем.

Теперь только от Бэкхема, золотого мальчика английского футбола, зависело, станет ли «Реал» десятикратным обладателем Кубка чемпионов, получит ли он его в пожизненное владение во второй раз.

Дэвид, глядя на мяч, неожиданно вскинул вверх правую руку, сложив пальцы в букву «О». У смотревшего на него с безумно бьющимся сердцем Джареда неожиданно щелкнуло в мозгу: О. Оуэн. И тут Бэкхем отправил мяч прямо в ворота, перекинув тщательно выстраивавшуюся «стенку» игроков противника.

И принес десятое чемпионство мадридскому клубу за 10 секунд до конца добавленного времени.

– Это самый невероятный, фантастический финал Лиги чемпионов! – надрывались комментаторы. – Бэкхем забивает решающий гол. Мадридский «Реал» победил! Они проигрывали два – ноль. Они изменили ход матча в свою пользу!

На трибунах обнимались и рыдали люди в шарфах «Реала». Скамейка запасных тоже обнималась. Даже президент клуба Флорентино Перес, кажется, смахнул слезу в ВИП-ложе.

Бэкхем обнял Джареда и Дженсена, прижимая их к себе. Они пробежались по полю втроем, и весь стадион стоя аплодировал им.

– Вот трое, что привели команду к европейской славе, – с отчетливым всхлипом сказал тот комментатор, что явно болел за «Реал». И тут парни подбежали обнимать Касильяса. Комментатор сразу же исправился. – Четверо, извините меня, конечно же, четверо.

Когда Бэкс убежал получать индивидуальные поздравления, Джаред решительно шагнул к Дженсену. Эклз узнал это выражение на его лице – «пан или пропал».

– Эй, – отступил он на шаг. – Не вздумай повторять тот финт ушами, который ты выкинул в последнем матче сезона в Ньюкасле. Это будет уже неоригинально. Нет-нет-нет, даже и не думай.

– Я не буду повторять, – Падалеки помотал головой, и Дженсен расслабился. А зря. Джаред сграбастал его в объятия и сказал:  
– Я больше не буду отмазываться, что это было просто под воздействием игры, – Эклз слабо трепыхнулся в его руках, но ничего не предпринял.

– Я очень сильно тебя люблю, – сказал Джаред Падалеки и поцеловал Дженсена Эклза на виду у всего стадиона.


End file.
